Mission dans l'autre monde
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: Après un an de déni, le ministère reconnait le retour de Voldemort. Dumbledore est inquiet pour ses étudiants qui doivent être protégés. Il fait donc appel à des mages d'un autre monde : Grey, Natsu et Zeleph. Est-il nécessaire de préciser que Grey et Natsu ne sont toujours pas les meilleurs amis du monde ? Même si Zeleph est là, ne misez pas sur la survie de l'école ...
1. Prologue

**Bien le bonsoir ! ~**

**Je reviens aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle fanfiction qui est, cette fois-ci, un crossover entre Fairy Tail et Harry Potter. Il s'agit d'une suite à ma précédente fanfiction : Amnésie. Bien entendu, il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre de quoi retourne l'histoire, bien que certains passages pourraient s'avérer être flou si vous n'avez pas lu à cause, notamment de références. **

**.**

**Titre : Mission dans l'autre monde**

**Synopsis : Après un an de déni, le ministère de la Magie a finalement reconnu le retour de Voldemort. La communauté sorcière se prépare déjà pour de mauvais temps à venir. Mais ce qui inquiète le plus Dumbledore, ce sont ses étudiants qui doivent être protégés. C'est pourquoi il fait appel à des mages d'une guilde d'un autre monde : Grey, Natsu et Zeleph. Est-il nécessaire de préciser qu'ils doivent rester incognitos et que Grey et Natsu ne sont toujours pas les meilleurs amis du monde ? Il ne faudrait pas trop miser sur la survie de l'école ... même si Zeleph est là.**

**Rating : M (parce qu'on aime tous ça !)**

**Paring : Natsu / Zeleph (BxB et inceste)**

**.**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cela avait commencée avec une mission confiée par les soins du maitre de Fairy Tail à Grey, Natsu et, bien entendu, Zeleph. Le fait que le maitre ait prit le risque d'associer Grey et Natsu pour une même mission ne pouvait être anodin. Il était le mieux placé pour connaître la façon dont les deux garçons se toléraient. Certes, Zeleph était toujours là pour les séparer en cas de nécessité, mais cela ne justifiait rien.

En lisant l'ordre de mission, Natsu avait bondit de joie. Il s'agissait, en effet, d'une mission de rang S. Une mission de rang S qui était confiée à Natsu et Grey. La présence de Zeleph faisait office de double pioche : non seulement il était officiellement le mage de rang S qui avait accepté la mission mais en plus, il allait pouvoir jouer les entremetteurs pour empêcher les deux garçons de s'entre-tuer.

L'objectif de la mission ?

Garder un certain endroit à l'abri du danger, tout simplement. Un danger conséquent, cependant. Là où l'affaire se compliquait drastiquement, c'était sur les détails qui étaient donnés. La mission se passerait dans un autre monde d'Earthland et d'Edolas.

C'est ainsi que les trois mages s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation peu comme qui était d'être assit dans le bureau d'un très vieil homme, à boire du thé, sous les regards très peu discrets de tableaux _vivants_.

« - Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, l'endroit où vous vous trouvez actuellement et que vous devrez protéger durant l'année qui s'écoulera. Et vous êtes ?

\- Grey Fullbuster.

\- Natsu Dragnir ! »

Puisqu'ici était un autre monde, Zeleph pouvait utiliser son véritable sans avoir à craindre quoi que ce soit.

« - Je m'appelle Zeleph Dragnir. Mr Dumbledore, pouvez-vous nous expliquer les détails de la mission ?

\- J'allais y venir, rit le vieil homme. »

Albus Dumbledore entreprit d'expliquer aux trois mages la malheureuse histoire d'un enfant de quinze ans portant le nom de Harry Potter qui aurait vaincu à l'âge d'un an le plus grand mage noir que leur monde ait connu, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, alias Lord Voldemort. Si quelqu'un avait demandé son avis à Zeleph sur le cas de cet homme, il aurait très certainement dit que ce mage noir et lui ne jouaient pas dans la même cour de récréation. En comparaison à son lui passé – et ce, en toute modestie, bien entendu – ce Voldemort n'était qu'un petit joueur qui se plaçait sur un piédestal nullement adopté à ses compétences. Les regards terriblement perplexe qu'avaient Grey et Natsu laissaient suggérer qu'ils étaient du même avis que Zeleph concernant cet homme. Même Deliora était plus terrifiant que cet autoproclamé mage noir. Il était difficile d'imaginer comment les sorciers de ce monde pouvaient autant être en difficulté face à lui.

Pour en revenir à la mission, il se trouvait que ce fameux mage noir, après une très longue absence de quinze ans, était revenu d'entre les morts et maintenant, il était impératif de protéger l'école et les élèves et plus particulièrement ce fameux Harry Potter, alias le « Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ». Un bébé d'à peine un an qui met à terre un mage noir – aussi inoffensif soit-il – n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas une question de croire, mais plutôt de bon sens. Il aurait été plus judicieux de penser que d'une manière ou d'une autre, les feux parents de l'enfant avait placé sur ce dernier une protection quelconque – un _sortilège_, comme ils appelaient cela ici.

Il y avait tout de même un fait des plus intriguant, dans cette sombre affaire …

« - Mr Dumbledore, considérant la situation que vous venez à l'instant d'exposer, il aurait été compréhensible que vous souhaitiez que Fairy Tail arrête – ou tue – ce mage noir. Cela serait simple à faire. En tant que mages de Fairy Tail, nous sommes habitués à arrêter des mages noirs ou guildes noires. »

Dumbledore expliqua donc que le mage noir – Lord Voldemort – s'était amusé à diviser son âme en sept morceaux afin de se maintenir en vie. Tant que ces morceaux d'âmes – ces _Horcruxes_ – n'étaient pas détruits, le mage noir ne cesserait de revenir, qu'importe les moyens employés pour le détruire.

« - Il souhaite l'immortalité ? répéta Zeleph en clignant des yeux d'incrédulité. En ayant d'innombrables crimes sur la conscience ? »

L'expression de Zeleph se durcit sévèrement.

« - Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle. »

Face au regard curieux du directeur de Poudlard, Natsu expliqua la situation particulière de Zeleph au vieil homme. Il n'y avait aucune raison à lui cacher quoi que ce soit, pour l'instant. De plus, cela pourrait être avantageux s'ils avaient besoin d'une couverture pour s'échapper du château au moins une fois par semaine afin de relâcher quelque part la malédiction.

« - Chez nous, Zeleph est vu comme le mage noir le plus puissant et le plus malfaisant qui ait jamais existé. Il est maudit à cause d'une erreur. Cette malédiction tue tous ce qui vit et l'a en plus rendu immortel. »

Une nouvelle fois, Grey pu être le témoin du sérieux à toute épreuve dont Natsu faisait preuve lorsqu'il était question de son frère et amant. Il doutait de pouvoir un jour s'y habituer tant cela était étrange et inhabituel à observer. Bien, au moins, cela était une preuve irréffutable de l'amour sans borne qu'avait Natsu à l'égard de Zeleph.

Pas qu'il s'en souciait !

« - Je comprends, dit Dumbledore. Quelque chose de malheureux vous est arrivé, mon garçon.

\- J'ai plus de quatre cent ans, fit Zeleph qui n'appréciait pas l'appelation « garçon ».

\- Existe-t-il un moyen de lever votre malédiction ?

\- Je ne peux que la restreindre. Toutefois, il est nécessaire qu'elle soit régulièrement relâchée. Si nous devons nous occuper de la protection de votre école, il est préférable que vous le sachiez.

\- En effet. Y a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir ?

\- Je suis un mage de glace, dit Grey. »

Pour prouver ses dires, il tendit sa main droite devant la lui, paume vers le haut. Cela fait, il posa son poing gauche dessus. Un brume glacée s'en échappa et lorsque Grey retira sa main de sa paume, l'insigne de Fairy Tail, fait d'une magnifique glace bleuie, reposait au creux de sa main.

« - Et je suis un Dragon Slayer ! s'exclama joyeusement Natsu. J'utilise le feu. Et Zeph utilise _pleins_ de magies !

\- Je vous remercie pour ces importantes informations. A présent, je vais vous expliquer ce que vous aurez à accomplir durant votre mission, soit vous faire passer pour les représentations de l'école de magie Fairy Tail. Puisque vous vous êtes donnés la peine de faire le déplacement dans notre monde rien que pour protéger Poudlard, les dépenses nécessaires pour vos achats scolaires seront prit en charge par l'école. Retenez que vous école sera présentée comme étant une école qui enseigne à ses élèves la magie sans baguette, puisque vous en fournir une ne vous serait d'aucune utilité. »

Dumbledore sortit un morceau de bois – sa_ baguette magique _– qu'il agita de haut en bas. Dès lors, un tas de tissu apparu devant lui. Il distribua à chacun des trois mages ce qui se révéla être des uniformes scolaires.

« - La rentrée est dans un mois, annonça le directeur. Vous prendrez le train pour revenir ici. Vous assurerez le plus discrètement possible la sécurité du convoi. Aussi, les professeurs seront prévenus que vous patrouillerez le soir dans les couloirs afin de vous assurez qu'il n'y a aucune personne suspecte dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. »

Le directeur de Poudlard remit ensuite une enveloppe à Zeleph en le sommant de la garder précieusement car ils auraient besoin de son contenu. Natsu prit l'enveloppe des mains de son amant et l'ouvrit pour découvrir son contenu qui se trouvait être trois billets de train ainsi qu'une petite clef dorée un peu rouillée.

« - Hé, y a un problème avec le billet, dit-il en louchant sur ce dernier qu'il avait approché de ses yeux. C'est écrit qu'on doit prendre le Poudlard Express à la voie 9¾ ! »

Le directeur sourit en entendant cela.

« - Il n'y a pas d'erreur, Mr Dragnir. Le premier septembre, vous vous rendrez sur la voie 9 ¾. Le Poudlard Express s'y trouvera et emmènera les étudiants ici. La voie 9¾ est magique. Pour y accéder, vous devez franchir le pilier de la voie neuf. Un sortilège la cache des yeux des Moldus.

\- C'est astucieux, complimenta Zeleph. »

Il s'empara de la petite clef que lui tendait Natsu, la faisant rouler délicatement entre ses doigts, en mémorisant la forme exacte. Elle avait dû servir à mainte reprise, à en croire l'état d'usure.

« - Et cette clef est … ?

\- La clef d'un appartement se situant dans le Londres moldu. C'est là-bas que vous logerez lorsque vous ne serez pas à Poudlard. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésitez pas à venir me le demander.

\- Serait-il possible d'obtenir des livres sur les différents malédictions et poisons de ce monde ? Cela pourrait s'avérer utilise pour notre mission, se justifia Zeleph.

\- Bien entendu. J'ai justement ce qu'il vous faut. »

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et en extirpa quatre épais volumes qu'il déposa devant Zeleph en déclarant :

« - Vous me semblez apprécier la lecture. Il y a un livre sur toutes les malédictions que vous pourrez trouver dans notre monde, un autre sur les poisons magiques ou non, un autre sur les sortilèges et enfin, le dernier est un concentré de culture générale. Avec tout cela, vous n'aurez aucun problème à vous faire passer pour des sorciers de notre monde. Bien que … je doute que vous puissiez lire tout cela en un mois.

\- Sous-estimez pas les mages de Fairy Tail, vieux, dit Natsu. Et surtout pas Zeph ! Quand on reviendra, on saura tout ce qu'il y a dans ces bouquins.

\- Il me tarde de voir cela, sourit Dumbledore. Lorsque vous les aurez terminé, n'oubliez pas de venir me les rapporter. Il ne fait nul doute qu'ils pourront servir à d'autres. N'est-il pas merveilleux d'être en capacité de transmettre à travers les âges d'inestimables connaissances à l'aide d'encre et de papiers ?

\- … Il est inscrit dans ce livre qu'il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, dit soudainement Zeleph. »

Tandis que Dumbledore partait dans ses divagations sur les merveilles des manuscrits, Zeleph en avait profité pour s'emparer du livre qui reposait au sommet de la petite pile et qui se révélait être celui que Dumbledore avait décrit comme étant l'ouvrage de culture générale pour entreprendre de le lire, des lunettes reposants sagement sur son nez qui lui donnait un petit côté studieux que Natsu qualifia dans sa tête comme étant « absolument adorable » et de « remarquablement excitant ». Zeleph finissait déjà la vingt-deuxième page. Le premier chapitre du livre était exclusivement consacré sur Poudlard et les nombreux mystères qui englobaient son existence telle une seconde peau.

« - Qu'est-ce que le transplanage ? demanda Zeleph en relevant la tête vers Dumbledore.

\- Le transplanage est ce que les moldus appellent la « téléportation ».

\- Autrement dit, la téléportation est impossible ? répéta Zeleph, sceptique. En est-il de même avec ma magie ?

\- Il peut se téléporter, précisa Grey.

\- Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas, dans ce cas ? proposa Dumbledore.

\- Je vais le faire, accepta le mage noir. »

Zeleph reposa l'ouvrage sur le bureau du directeur. Il disparu pour réapparaitre quelques mètres plus loin et revint s'asseoir en déclarant qu'il pouvait utiliser la téléportation sans problème.

« - Votre magie n'est pas la même que celle que nous utilisons pour transplaner. Votre capacité à vous téléporter malgré les barrières anti-transplanage doit venir de là. Comme je le pensais, la magie des mages est plus puissante que celle des sorciers. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, mages de Fairy Tail. Après le long voyage que vous avez fait, vous devez être fatigués. »

Les mages quittèrent Poudlard grâce aux pouvoirs de Zeleph et arrivèrent à l'intérieur de leur maison temporaire. L'endroit était assez simple d'apparence avec un salon spacieux uniquement décoré d'un long canapé et d'une table basse. Tout le reste de la pièce était vide et les mages supposaient que Dumbledore avait fait cela afin qu'ils puissent s'exercer à la magie qu'elle soit ou non de leur monde d'origine. A côté du salon, se trouvait une cuisine avec divers équipements pour préparer les repas. Les meubles étaient tous pleins de nourriture qui devrait largement suffire pour subsister un mois. Il y avait également une salle d'eau et trois chambres dans lesquelles se trouvaient des penderies remplies de vêtements apparemment moldus.

Durant tout le mois qui suivit leur arrivée dans ce monde et qui les séparait de leur rentrée à Poudlard, les trois mages de Fairy Tail n'eurent de cesse d'étudier la magie de ce monde au point d'en finir par maitriser les moindres sortilèges dans le livre prêté par Dumbledore. Et il y en avait beaucoup !

Dumbledore ne s'était pas trompé. La magie de ce monde était plus faible que la leur et par conséquent, des plus faciles à maitriser pour eux. Un sortilège simple se réussissait au premier essai et le plus difficile au bout d'une dizaine d'essais. Ce qui était le plus compliqué était les trop nombreuses formules à retenir. Une autre chose de pratique avec la magie de ce monde était que la quantité d'Aethernanos dans leur corps ne baissait qu'à un rythme d'une extrème lenteur.

Si seulement la magie était la seule chose qu'il leur fallait apprendre, tout aurait été plus simple. Ils devaient également connaître un temps soit peu l'histoire de la communauté sorcière de ce monde, certains termes tels que « moldus », « sang-mêlé » et « transplanage ». S'adapter à un monde qui n'était pas le sien était d'une complexité sans pareil.

« - Pourquoi tu me donnes des cours d'écritures, Zeph ? gémit Natsu de désespoir.

\- Nous allons dans une école. Et ta façon d'écrire est désastreuse. On dirait un enfant.

\- Pas besoin d'être aussi dur … Tu veux pas que ça soit moi qui t'en donnes, des cours ? demanda Natsu.

\- Quel genre d'enseignements ? demanda Zeleph avec prudence, sentant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. »

Le Dragon Slayer sourit en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il approcha sa main de Zeleph et tira d'un geste brusque sur la cravate qu'il portait, le faisait se pencher vers lui avec un halètement surprit. Son visage à présent proche du sien, il pu approcher ses lèvres de l'oreille de Zeleph pour y susurrer suavement :

« - Je pourrais t'apprendre tout un tas de trucs et te montrer des choses que tu n'as encore jamais vu ou ressentis. »

Natsu mordilla le lobe d'oreille à sa disposition et Zeleph lâcha un petit cri à cause de cette bouche posée sur l'une de ses zones érogènes. Rougissant et la respiration haletante, il articula :

« - Qu'attendez-vous … _sensei _? »

Natsu sourit contre la peau de Zeleph.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre en même temps que la voix de Grey qui commença à se faire entendre avant de s'arrêter en voyant leur position guère innocente.

« - J'ai compris, dit-il en roulant des yeux. Je vais faire un tour. Je reviens dans deux heures. »

Le bruissement de vêtements se fit entendre, signe que Grey venait d'enfiler son manteau, puis la porte de l'appartement dans lequel ils logeaient claqua.

Les deux garçons se sourirent mutuellement avant de reprendre là où ils en étaient avant que Grey ne les interromp.

Le lendemain matin, ils se rendront à la gare King's Cross où ils prendront le train en direction de Poudlard pour démarrer officiellement leur mission qui était de garder à l'écart de tout danger l'école. Cela promettait d'être une mission épuisante, considérant qu'ils étaient dans un endroit réunissant des centaines et des centaines d'étudiants pleins d'hormones où la rivalité semblait être un mot d'ordre malgré les efforts du directeur et des professeurs.

Autrement dit : une magnifique année en perspective.


	2. Rentrée à Poudlard

**Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail_ appartient à _Hiro Mashima_ et Harry Potter à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Mission dans l'autre monde**

**.**

**Rentrée à Poudlard**

* * *

Pas plus tard que le lendemain matin, les trois mages de Fairy Tail se retrouvaient à la gare King's Cross, à la recherche de la voie 9¾ où ils étaient supposés prendre un train nommé le « Poudlard Express » qui les conduirait jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, le village sorcier aux abords de Poudlard. Les trois garçons avaient enfilés avant de partir ce qui était supposé être l'uniforme de l'école de magie Fairy Tail de laquelle ils étaient, officiellement, les humbles représentants. Bien que ce fut appelé un uniforme, cela n'y ressemblait pas tant que cela du fait que les seuless chose qu'ils avaient en commun les uns avec les autres n'étaientt que la couleur violette ainsi que la marque de Fairy Tail qui se trouvait au niveau de leur épaule gauche.

En soit, leurs vêtements ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux qu'ils avaient porté lors des Grands Jeux de la Magie.

Ainsi, Grey arborait un pantalon et des bottes noirs accompagnés d'un haut blanc avec une fermeture dorée. Il avait un manteau violet et une ceinture à la taille.

Natsu, lui, portait son habituelle tenue en version violet. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait un manteau violet foncé bordé de blanc dont le côté droit ne comportait pas de manche, laissant apparaître sur son épaule la marque de guilde de Fairy Tail. Son pantalon était gris et il avait également une ceinture à la taille.

Zeleph, quant à lui, portait un pantalon sombre avec des bottes qui lui montaient jusqu'aux mollets. Son haut était un maillot de corps noir par-dessus lequelle il avait une veste violette foncée à manches courtes qui dévoilait ses bras légèrement musclés et qui descendait jusqu'à ses mollets également. Et, bien évidemment, l'étui dans lequel reposait le livre d'END était toujours présent à sa hanche. La bague qui bloquait sa malédiction luisait également à son annulaire, ressemblant plus à une bague de fiançaille qu'à autre chose. Natsu portait, pour renforcer l'effet bague, la bague de renforcement de magie au même doigt.

Puisque l'heure à laquelle le train devait partir approchait à grands pas, le groupe franchit la barrière magique qui permettait d'accéder à la voie 9¾ pour voir qu'une petite foule avait déjà commencé à s'amasser. Ils montèrent directement dans le train et trouvèrent très rapidement un compartiment de libre. Natsu s'installa sur un siège et fit signe à Zeleph de venir s'installer sur ses genoux pendant que Grey prenait la place d'en face.

« - Natsu … Nous sommes dans un train, fit remarquer Zeleph.

\- Et alors ? répliqua Natsu. »

Constatant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter, Zeleph vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant qui le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et enfouit son nez dans son cou pour respirer pleinement son odeur. Grey, maintenant habitué à ce genre de visionn, ne fit pas le moindre commentaire et décida plutôt de parler de leur mission.

« - On doit faire des rondes dans le train.

\- Tu peux t'en occuper si tu le souhaites, proposa Zeleph. Trois personnes inconnues rôdant serait suspect. Cela me rappelle que je n'ai pas encore utilisée ma magie, Natsu.

\- Oh, ouais ! Pas faux ! »

Natsu libéra son amant de ses bras. Ce dernier mit l'une de ses mains au-dessus de la tête du Dragon Slayer et un cercle magique vert apparu entre les deux. Cela fait, Zeleph se réinstalla sur les jambes du mage aux cheveux roses qui reprit la même position que tout à l'heure, comme s'ils n'avaient pas bougé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

« - Nous avons une demi-journée de train, alors j'ai mis la dose maximale. Cela devrait suffire pour couvrir tout le trajet.

\- Merci, Zeph ! »

Et pour le remercier comme il se doit, Natsu déposa une nuée de baisers papillons dans le cou à sa disposition et se mit à sucer la peau pâle, provoquant un petit gémissement adorable chez le mage noir.

« - Bon sang … marmonna Grey en se détournant de la vision d'un Zeleph aux joues légèrement teintées de rouge. Faites pas ça dans le train alors qu'il y a des gamins qui peuvent tout voir !

\- T'es jaloux, l'exhibitionniste ? demanda Natsu.

\- Jaloux de quoi, tête à flamme ? _De toi_ ? Qui pourrait être jaloux de toi ? »

Natsu s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose lorsque Zeleph lui rappella qu'il se trouvait présentemment sur ses genoux. Le train démarra alors à ce moment précis.

Il n'y eu absolument rien à signaler durant le voyage en train si ce n'étaient quelques querellettes entre des adolescents pleins d'hormones que les préfets pouvaient séparer.

* * *

Les élèves entrèrent les uns après les autres dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à la table qui correspondait à la maison à laquelle ils appartenaient. La table des Serpentard se trouvaient près du mur de gauche. A côté d'elle, il y avait la table des Serdaigle qui était suivit par celle des Gryffondor. Trônant tout au bout de la pièce et faisant face aux quatre autres tables ainsi qu'aux grandes portes, la table des professeurs était déjà entièrement occupés par tous les professeurs, exeptée le professeur McGonagall qui se chargeait, comme chaque année, d'accueillir les élèves.

Une fois que tous les élèves furent installés, le professeur McGonagall arriva avec les nouveaux élèves qui devaient être répartis. Avant que ceux-ci ne passent sous le Choixpeau, celui-ci chanta une chanson qu'il avait lui-même composé et qui expliquait les différentes qualités des maisons ainsi que, parfois, un bref petit passage sur l'histoire de Poudlard.

Les élèves de premire année répartis, le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, se leva et prit la parole :

« - Mes chers élèves, cette année, et ce pour la première fois dans l'histoire de l'école, Poudlard sera l'hôte de trois représentants d'une modeste école de magie dont les capacités sont pour le moins impressionnantes. Ils intégreront la sixième année. Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement les membres de l'école de magie Fairy Tail ! »

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrèrent en grand et l'attention de tout le monde fut reporté sur les trois personnages qui s'avançaient le long de la grande allée centrale. C'étaient trois garçons. Des chuchotement se firent entendre sur leur passage. Les trois adolescents arrivèrent au niveau de la table des professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall commença à appeler leurs noms pour qu'ils passent sous le Choixpeau et puissent être répartis.

« - Dragnir, Natsu. »

Le garçon aux surprenants cheveux roses s'avança avec un sourire confiant et s'installa sur le tabouret qui tangua, peu habitué à supporter le poids d'un élève de sixième année. Le professeur McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau sur la tête de Natsu qui éternua à cause de la poussière qui le maculait.

« - Trop de poussières … marmonna-t-il. »

Natsu se frotta le nez et fit un sacré bond lorsqu'il entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête. Cela provoqua quelques gloussements.

« -_ Natsu Dragnir … Pour toi qui est courageux et fort, ce sera … _GRYFFONDOR ! »

Tandis qu'on lui retirait le Choixpeau de sur la table, les applaudissements fondirent à la table la plus à droite qui était décorée de rouge et or. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de la table des Gryffondor. Natsu s'y dirigea et s'installa à la première place de libre. Au lieu de se concentrer sur ses nouveaux camarades, il porta toute son attention sur ses deux camarades qui devaient encore être répartis. Il savait que c'était au tour de son amant et il ne voulait pas en rater ne serait-ce qu'une sele miette.

« - Dragnir, Zeleph. »

Zeleph s'avança à son tour et s'installa précautionneusement sur le tabouret. Pour sa part, il ne sursauta pas à l'intrusion dans sa tête, restant parfaitement calme et écoutant ce que le Choixpeau avait à dire le concernant.

« - _Mmh … Difficile, très difficile. Il y a trois siècles, je n'aurai pas eu l'ombre d'un doute. Tu es quelqu'un qui prêt à tout pour atteindre tes objectif, y compris détruire le monde, comme on s'y attendrait d'un Serpentard. Tu es également un véritable génie en matière de magie au point d'en avoir créer plusieurs de toi-même et la connaissance est indéniablement une des choses que tu recherches le plus. Toutefois … Tu connais la valeur d'une vie à présent et depuis que tu as rencontré Natsu, tu commences à montrer du courage et de la force. Tu as envie de le protéger au péril de ta vie. Tu as également envie de rester à ses côtés et c'est pou rcette raison que je vais te placer à … _GRYFFONDOR ! »

Le Choixpeau fut retiré de la tête de Zeleph qui fit exactement le même chemin que Natsu à côté duquel il s'installa. Natsu lui offrit un grand sourire plein de fierté avant de reporter son attention vers Gret qui allait être répartit. Bien qu'il ne le reconnaitrait jamais, il considérait Grey comme son ami et par conséquent, sa répartition l'intéressait.

« - Fullbuster, Grey ! »

Grey s'avança à son tour et se contenta de hausser un sourcil à l'ententer de la voix qui se mit à l'analyser dans sa tête.

« - _Ta répartition me semble être presque aussi facile que celle de ton ami. Tu es prêt à aller au-delà du danger et ta force n'est plus à prouver. Pour toi, ce sera également … _GRYFFONDOR !_ »_

Grey alla à son tour rejoindre la table des rouge et or où il se mit face à ses deux camarades de guilde.

Le directeur prononça un discours de bienvenue et le banquet apparu sur les cinq tables de la pièce.

« - Trop bien ! s'exclama Natsu en s'emparant d'une cuisse de poulet qu'il se met à dévorer, suivit par Grey. T'as vu ça, Zeph ? »

Le mage noir hocha la tête, sans pour autant se servir quoi que ce soit.

« - Excusez-moi ? intervint la fille installée à côté de Zeleph. Je suis Hermione Granger et voici mes amis : Ron Wealsey et Harry Potter. »

Elle désigna le garçon installé en face de Zeleph et celui d'à côté.

« - Ron et moi sommes les préfets de Gryffondor. Si vous voulez, nous pourrions vous faire faire une visite de Poudlard, un jour.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Grey.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Fairy Tail, avant, poursuivit Hermione avec curiosité.

\- Il s'agit d'une école de magie mineure qui se trouve sur une ile magique dont la géolocalisation est un secret gardé uniquement des directeurs, expliqua Zeleph. Nous préférons demeurer cachés à cause de la magie spéciale que nous exerçons.

\- Une machie spéchiale ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

\- Notre magie est deux fois plus puissante que celle que vous utilisez et est inspirée par ce que nous appelons l'_Aethernano_. »

Zeleph se félicita d'avoir mit toute une histoire en place pour pouvoir répondre aux questions que l'on pourrait leur poser. Il s'était imaginer à amuser toutes les questions possibles et imaginables ainsi que leurs réponses.

« - Et que fait cette magie ?

\- Les effets varie d'une personne à une autre. Par exemple, Grey est un mage de glace et Natsu un mage de feu.

\- Et toi ?

\- De même que Natsu. »

Natsu pouffa discrètement en entendant cela. Si ces trois-là savaient la magie de Zeleph et la réputation qu'il s'était fait dans leur monde …

« - Attendez … intervint le nommé Harry Potter. Vous êtes de la même famille tous les deux ?

\- On est marié, le contredit Natsu en passant un bras autour des épaules du mage noir, faisant luire une bague à la lueur des bougies. Alors _pas touche_, prévient-il d'une voix grognante menaçante. »

C'était l'excuse qu'ils avaient trouvé. Ils n'étaient pas certains que l'inceste passe bien …

« - T'as pas encore mangé, Zeph.

\- Je n'ai pas faim … marmonna l'intéressé. »

Sans se préoccuper des protestations de son frère et amant, Natsu servit un peu de nourriture dans l'assiette de Zeleph et le somma de manger, au risque qu'il en vienne à employer la manière forte, approuver par Grey d'un hochement de tête. Le mage de glace fit même craquer ses doigts avec un mauvais sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille. Zeleph finit par capituler et se mit à manger à contrecoeur. Il s'estima chanceux que Natsu le force à manger au moins une fois par semaine. Natsu avait compris que Zeleph n'aimait pas beaucoup se nourrir, n'y voyant aucun intérêt.

« - Vous savez où est-ce que vous allez dormir ? demanda Harry.

\- Le vieux a dit que ce serait dans le dortoir des sixième année, répondit Grey

\- Donc nous partagerons le dortoir. Nous sommes tous les trois en sixième année.

\- Ça nous arrange ! s'exclama Natsu. Pas vrai, Zeph ? »

Son amant hocha la tête. Grey se décida à expliquer aux trois Gryffondors pourquoi cela les arrangeais de partager le même dortoir.

« - On aime bien dormir dehors. Donc vous étonnez pas si on rentre pas au dortoir. »

Du moins … C'était vrai pour Natsu et Zeleph. L'excuse de dormir dehors était parfaite dans le sens où personne ne se posera de questions s'ils s'absentaient toute la nuit durant. Ansi, il pourraient patrouiller tranquillement dans les couloirs.

« - Mais c'est interdit ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Le vieux a dit qu'on pouvait dormir près de chez Hagrid si on voulait pour pas perturber nos habitudes, dit Grey.

\- Il ressemble trop à notre vieux ! sourit Natsu.

\- Vous comptez dormir dehors, ce soir ?

\- Pas vraiment, rit Natsu. »

Grey roula des yeux en voyant Natsu serrer à nouveau Zeleph contre lui en déclarant le plus naturellement du monde :

« - La dernière remonte à loin, alors on va se trouver une salle de classe déserte. »

Les joues du Trio d'Or se teintent de rouge lorsqu'ils comprirent ce que sous-entendait Natsu. Entendre ce genre de chose … était embarassant.

« - Ça te dérange pas, l'exhibitionniste ?

\- Comment tu m'as appelé, tête à flamme ?! s'exclama Grey en se levant, faisant sursauter les personnes alentours. »

Des cris surpris et choqués résonnèrent alors autour d'eux.

« - T … Tes vêtements ! fit Hermione en se cachant les yeux.

\- Quoi ?! C'est arrivé quand ? »

Grey récupéra ses vêtements et les enfila rapidement avant de se tourner vers Natsu qui s'était également lever, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe. Toute l'attention de la Grande Salle était maintenant portée sur les deux garçons qui se faisaient face, furieux.

« - Jeunes gens, un peu de calme je vous prie, fit la voix de Dumbledore. »

Grey et Natsu ne lui prêtèrent même pas une once d'attention. Zeleph lâcha un soupir puis … leur donna un coup du tranchant de la main en plein milieu du crâne en leur demandant de se calmer. Les deux garçons se rasséyèrent illico-presto en disant d'une voix un peu stupide avec un visage tout aussi stupide :

« - Aye sir !

\- Ils sont irrécupables … soupira Zeleph en se rasseyant à son tour.

\- C'est toujours comme ça ? demanda Harry à Zeleph.

\- Je suis surpris que le repas ait été calme aussi longtemps, répondit-il. »

Dumbledore toussota et l'attention générale se reporta sur lui.

« - Excellente soirées à tous ! dit-il, souriant largement, ses bras s'ouvrant comme pour embrasser toute la salle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à sa main ? haleta Hermione. »

A en croire les nombreux murmurent qui commençaient à résonner partout dans la salle, Hermione n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué que la main droite de Dumbledore était noircie et semblait être morte. Dumbledore interprêta immédiatement les murmures et sourit simplement en remettant sa manche pourpre et or au dessus de sa blessure.

« - Pas besoin de vous inquiéter, dit-il distraitement. Maintenant … Bienvenue à nos nouveaux étudiants, et bon retour à nos vieux étudiants ! Une autre année pleine d'éducation magique vous attend …

\- Sa main était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai vu cet été, chuchota Harry à Hermione. Je pensais qu'il l'aurait fait soigner depuis … Ou que Madame Pomfresh l'aurait fait.

\- On dirait qu'elle est morte, dit Hermione, avec une expression nauséeuse. Mais il y a certaines blessures qu'on ne peut pas guérir … De vieilles malédictions … Et des poisons sans antidotes …

\- Une idée, Zeph ? demanda sérieusement Natsu en se tournant vers son amant. Zeleph s'y connait pas mal en malédictions et poisons, expliqua-t-il face aux regards interrogatifs que lui adressa le Trio d'Or.

\- Mmh … Zeleph se pencha légèrement en avant, les yeux plissés. D'aussi loin, il est difficile de dire précisément ce dont il s'agit … Toutefois, il s'y dégage une aura familière … Ce n'est qu'une malédiction mortelle.

_\- Mortelle _?! haleta Hermione.

\- Sa main est noire et morte. Cela signifie que la malédiction tue et a été jetée au niveau de la main. Peut-être est-ce un accessoire maudit à contamination, dans ce cas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne s'imprégne dans les tissus.

\- Ankhseram ? proposa Grey.

\- Non. Ankhseram tue sur le coup. Cela ne s'imprégne pas en dégradant le corps. »

Le Trio d'Or suivit la conversation sans pour autant en comprendre un traitre mot. Les trois adolescents n'avaient pas envie de savoir comme Zeleph en était venu à s'y connaître autant en malédictions et apparemment en poisons. Chacun avait ses passions, aussi morbide soient-elles …

« - … et M. Rusard, notre concierge, m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il y a une interdiction qui couvre tous les articles en provenance du magasin de Farces et Attrapes appelé 'Weasley Inspiration Magique'. Ceux qui souhaitent jouer dans les équipes de Quidditch de leur Maison devront donner leurs noms à leur Directeur, comme d'habitude. Nous recherchons également de nouveaux commentateurs de Quidditch, qui devront faire de même. Nous sommes heureux de souhaiter la bienvenue à un nouveau membre du personnel cette année, le professeur Slughorn. »

Le dénommé professeur Slughorn se leva, sa tête chauve brillant à la lueur des bougies, sa grande robe moulante jetant la table dans l'ombre.

« - Le professeur Slughorn est un ancien collègue à moi qui a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de professeur des Potions.

\- De Potions ?

\- De Potions ? »

Le mot fit écho partout dans le Hall, les gens se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu.

« - Potions ? dirent Ron et Hermione ensemble, se tournant vers Harry. Mais tu avais dit …

\- Le professeur Snape, de son côté, poursuivit Dumbledore, élevant la voix pour couvrir le bruit des bavardages, prendra le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Non ! s'exclama Harry, tellement fort que beaucoup de têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction.

\- Mais Harry, tu nous avais dit que Slughorn allait enseigner la défense contre les forces du Mal ! dit Hermione.

\- Je croyais que c'était le cas ! répondit le Survivant. »

Snape, qui était assit à la droite de Dumbledore, ne se leva pas à la mention de son nom ; il leva simplement une main paresseuse pour répondre aux applaudissements de la table des Serpentards.

« - Bien, il y a au moins une bonne nouvelle, dit-il sauvagement. Snape sera parti avant la fin de l'année.

\- Quoi ? fit Grey en tournant un regard surprit vers Harry.

\- Ce travail est maudit. Aucun professeur n'est resté plus d'un an … Quirrell est mort en le faisant … Personnellement, je vais croisé les doigts pour qu'il y ait une autre mort …

\- Harry ! dit Hermione, d'un ton choqué et lourd de reproches.

\- Personne ne devrais souhaiter la mort d'un individu, dit sombrement Zeleph. On fini toujours par le regretter amèrement. »

Natsu posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Zeleph, qui était coupable de milliers et de milliers de morts dont de très nombreuses involontaires, s'en voulait terriblement. Alors entendre quelqu'un souhaiter la mort d'une autre personne … Comprenant qu'il avait touché une corde sensible, Harry marmonna des excuses.

Dumbledore toussa légèrement. Leur groupe n'était pas le seul à s'être mit à converser ; la Grande Salle toute entière s'était remplie de conversations à l'annonce de la réussite du professeur Snape à obtenir le poste qu'il désirait tant. Apparemment inconscient de la nature sensationnelle de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'annoncer, Dumbledore ne dit rien d'autre à propos de l'affectation des professeurs, mais attendit quelques secondes pour s'assurer le retour d'un silence absolu avant de continuer.

« - Maintenant, comme tout le monde dans cette salle le sait, Lord Voldemort et ses disciples sont de nouveau en liberté et deviennent de plus en plus puissants. »

Le silence sembla se tendre aux dires de Dumbledore.

Les mages de Fairy Tail redressèrent aussitôt la tête en entendant cela, entièrement attentif à ce qui allait être dit. Bien qu'il connaissait déjà l'affaire dans son entièreté, écouter ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. Il fallait surtout qu'ils sachent ce que le directeur allait révéler à ses étudiants et ce qu'il comptait cacher.

« - Je ne peux que souligner à quel point la situation actuelle est dangereuse, et combien nous nous sommes assurer que chacun de nous sera en sécurité à Poudlard. Les fortifications magiques du château ont été renforcées au cours de l'été, nous sommes protégés par de nouvelles et plus puissantes manières, mais nous devons rester vigilant, que ce soit les élèves ou n'importe quel membre du personnel. Je vous invite donc à respecter toutes les restrictions de sécurité que les professeurs vous imposeront, même si vous les trouvez trop contraignantes – notamment la règle selon laquelle vous ne devez pas être dehors après le couvre-feu. Je vous implore de rapporter aux membres de l'équipe professorale tout fait étrange que ce soit dans ou à l'extérieur du château. Je vous fais confiance pour toujours vous conduire avec le plus grand respect envers votre sécurité et celle de vos camarades. »

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore balayèrent les étudiants, s'attardant particulièrement sur Grey, Natsu et Zeleph avant qu'il ne sourit et continue.

« - Mais vos lits vous attendent, aussi chauds et confortables que vous pourriez probablement le souhaiter, et je sais que votre première priorité est d'être bien reposé pour vos cours de demain. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit. Zou !

\- Zou … répéta Zeleph, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. »

Natsu et Grey, pour leur part, étaient complètent hilares à cause de cet unique mot. Zeleph devinait sans mal que Natsu et Grey s'étaient imaginés un membre du Conseil de la Magie particulièrement rigide à la place de Dumbledore.

Avec le bruit habituel de rangements, les bancs furent repoussés et les centaines d'étudiants commencèrent à se presser hors de la Grande Salle vers leurs dortoirs. Hermione se leva immédiatement pour guider les première année aux dortoirs ainsi que les trois nouveaux sixième année qui se retrouvèrent obligés de plonger dans la masse informe d'étudiants.

Ils franchirent pour cela des escaliers mouvants qui, heureusement, ne rendirent pas Natsu malade. Auquel cas cela aurait été quelque peu problématique, pour arriver devant un tableau représentant une femme qui se faisait appeler la Grosse Dame. Nom très équivoque par rapport à son apparence.

Hermione indiqua le dortoir des garçons ainsi que celui des filles et, Ron étant aux abonnés absents, elle demanda à Grey, Natsu et Zeleph de la suivre car elle allait leur montrer leur dortoir.

Dans le dortoir des sixième année, trois lits avaient été ajoutés tandis que la pièce est était spacieuse qu'auparavant.

« - Vos malles ont dû être déposées devant vos lits. »

En effet.

Devant trois lits, se trouvaient une malle avec chacun un de leurs noms. Dumbledore avait donc bel et bien prit en charge toutes leurs fournitures scolaires.

« - Demain, le professeur McGonagall arrangera vos emploi du temps dans la Grande Salle. Alors vous devez y être impérativement. Mmh … Fullbuster … Tu … Où sont passés tes … vêtements ? demanda Hermione, toute rouge.

\- Encore ?! »

Grey entreprit de chercher ses vêtements tandis que Natsu disait à Hermione :

« - Appelle-nous pas nos prénoms, Hermione. On fait comme ça chez nous. Et puis … Y a deux Dragnir !

\- Très bien. Je transmettrais le message à Harry et Ron si je les croises. Vous pouvez descendre à la salle commune quand vous le souhaitez, au fait. »

Hermione les salua puis quitta la pièce. Grey – qui avait récupéré ses vêtements – se tourna vers les deux frères :

« - Vous vous occupez du premier tour et je fais le second. Vous en profiterez pour trouver votre salle de classe … »

En attendant qu'il soit l'heure pour eux d'y aller, les garçons décidèrent de descendre à la salle commune où des élèves curieux vinrent les voir pour leur poser des questions. Comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, c'était la première fois que des « représentants » faisaient le déplacement pour suivre des cours à Poudlard.

« - Vous faites de la magie sans baguette ?! s'exclama un dénommé Dean Thomas. Incroyable ! J'ai entendu dire que c'était très compliqué !

\- Vraiment ? Moi je trouve ça facile, dit Natsu. »

Pour prouver ses dires, il ouvrit sa main droite devant lui dans laquelle s'alluma une flamme ardente. Des exclamations impressionnées résonnèrent en voyant cela.

« - J'ai faim … soupira-t-il ensuite à l'intention de Zeleph qu'il avait fait s'installer sur ses genoux.

\- Vous êtes _vraiment_ mariés ? demanda Seamus Finnigan, sceptique. Je veux dire … vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune, pour ça ?

\- C'est légal chez nous, grinça Natsu. Zeleph est _mon_ petit-ami. Donc _pas touche_. »

Sous les yeux ahurit des autres Gryffondors, Natsu déposa un baiser dans le cou de Zeleph qui rougit légèrement. Les filles présentes lâchèrent des petits « oooh » attendrit en déclarant qu'ils étaient mignons, tous les deux. Les garçons, eux, ne savaient comment réagir mais finirent par hausser les épaules en se disant que Natsu et Zeleph n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'autre, alors leurs préférences homosexuelles étaient sans importance.

« - Et toi, Grey, demanda Lavande Brown, tu as quelqu'un ?

\- Non.

\- Il a quelqu'un qui lui court après, par contre, se moqua Natsu.

\- La ferme, tête à flamme ! »

Zeleph jeta un coup d'oeil dehors.

« - Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, Natsu. »

Le Dragon Slayer hocha la tête.

Zeleph se leva de ses genoux et, ensemble, ils quittèrent la salle commune. Grey se leva à son tour en déclarant qu'ils allaient dormir dehors, puisque la question risquait d'être posée. Il s'en alla à son tour, mais tandis que les deux amants du château allèrent rôder dans les couloirs, lui alla simplement s'asseoir à l'extérieur du château.

C'était à Natsu et Zeleph de faire la première ronde.

« - Hé, Zeph … Tu penses qu'ils font quoi, à Fairy Tail ?

\- Ils doivent être en train de dormir, je suppose. Il est plutôt tard.

\- Je voulais m'entrainer, pas étudier …

\- Rien ne nous empêche de le faire une fois cette mission sera terminée, Natsu. Et même de nous entrainer quand nous avons du temps de libre.

\- Mais c'est pas pareil qu'un voyage rien que tous les deux ! J'ai horreur des écoles …

\- Oui, je l'avais remarqué, rit doucement Zeleph. Quand tu étais petit, tu refusais d'apprendre à lire ou à écrire. J'ai dû demander de l'aide à Ignir. Mais il faut croire qu'Erza a été plus forte que nous deux réunis à ce sujet. »

Natsu frissonna au simple souvenir d'Erza lui apprenant à lire et écrire. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars !

Les deux garçons commencèrent à faire le tour complet du château. Ils rôdèrent dans les couloirs plusieurs heures durant avant d'aller chercher Grey pour lui signaler que c'était à son tour. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans le château et parvinrent à se trouver une salle de classe vide et suffisamment à l'écart du reste du château.

La nuit risquait d'être longue et plaisante pour eux !

* * *

**Hello ! ~**

**C'est un autre chapitre qui vient un peu tardivement ce soir.**

**Le rythme de publication des chapitres sera de un par semaine, lors des Week-end. J'ai remarqué qu'en faisant tous les dix jours, cela tombait souvent sur des jours de la semaine et que je ne pensais pas forcément à publier, ayant tendance à m'écrouler de fatigue. D'où la décision des week-end. Donc le prochain chapitre arrivera soit le un ou le deux du mois prochain.**

**Merci pour les reviews qui ont faits plaisir ainsi que les favoris et les suivis ! ~**

**NeahCampbell54**


	3. Première journée

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail est à Hiro Mashima et Harry Potter à JK Rowling

* * *

**Mission dans l'autre monde**

**.**

**Première journée**

* * *

C'est aux alentours de huit heure que les mages de Fairy Tail arrivèrent à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Natsu et Zeleph avaient croisé Grey en chemin et depuis, ils parlaient de leur première ronde de l'année. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor, à l'endroit où il y avait le moins de monde, à savoir à quelques mètres de la table des professeurs.

« - J'ai rien vu de suspect, dit Grey en se servant un verre de jus d'orange. Juste quelques types qui enfreignaient le couvre-feu.

\- Pareil pour nous, dit Natsu en dévorant un morceau de bacon. Et y avait plein de salles libres. On savait pas laquelle prendre avec Zeph.

\- J'ai détecté de nombreux passages secrets, dit Zeleph, ainsi que des pièces secrètes. Il serait bien de les vérifier lors de nos patrouilles. Des personnes pourraient s'y cacher.

\- Suffit de nous les montrer, dit Natsu.

\- Certainement. Il y en a un nombre conséquent. Certains, cependant, nécessites un mot de passe. Cela ne devrait pas être un problème en utilisant la magie de bouclier.

\- Tu peux faire ça avec ton bouclier ? demanda Grey, surprit.

\- Théoriquement, cette magie permet de bloquer n'importe quelle magie, à partir du moment où l'utilisateur sait précisément ce qu'il souhaite bloquer. La magie des Runes est également une possibilité. Il suffirait d'écrire comme règles que toute magie à l'intérieur de la barrière est proscrite. Cependant, ce genre de barrière met un moment à être écrite. »

Grey secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

Zeleph était capable de sortir pareil tirade que lorsqu'il était question de magie, un sujet pour lequel il nourrissait une passion et dont il avait de nombreuses informations, principalement des choses oubliées du commun des mortels.

« - J'ai rien compris, fit Natsu. »

Zeleph n'avait pas choisit le bon partenaire pour débattre sur ce sujet. Mais on ne choisissait pas sa famille … ni pour qui son cœur battait. Et puis … il avait l'air de s'amuser de voir Natsu exprimer ses incompréhensions face à ses paroles. Avec un petit sourire, Zeleph résuma grossièrement ce qu'il venait d'expliquer à un Grey aussi – si ce n'est plus – confus que Natsu.

« - En érigeant un bouclier ou une barrière magique, la magie ne pourra plus être pratiquée à l'intérieur de la barrière mais cela prend longtemps à être mis en place.

\- Fallait le dire plus tôt ! T'utilises toujours des phrases longues et compliquées, Zeph …

\- C'est juste toi qui n'est pas assez intelligent pour comprendre, tête à flamme, dit Grey.

\- Ah ? Répète, pour voir, dit Natsu en se levant.

\- T'es un attardé, dit Grey en se levant à son tour.

\- Tes vêtements, dit Zeph, sans grande conviction. »

Mais Grey n'y fit pas attention. Cette fois-ci, cela ne le préoccupait guère puisqu'il avait l'intention de se battre avec Natsu. C'est pourquoi il bondit par dessus la table et propulsa Natsu au sol avec force. Des exclamations surprises résonnèrent tandis que les deux mages se mettaient à se battre à mains nues. Un petit troupeau commença à s'amasser autour d'eux, tous encourageant les deux combattants qui ne lésinaient pas sur les coups.

« - Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe, ici ?! hurla le professeur McGonagall en se creusant un chemin parmi la foule d'étudiants. »

Les deux mages ne se préoccupèrent pas d'elle et le professeur McGonagall hésita sincèrement à intervenir. Cela avait l'air assez violent et s'ils en venaient à utiliser la magie, elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids. Albus le lui avait dit clairement, ainsi qu'au reste du corps professoral. Elle tourna son regard vers Zeleph qui était prit dans sa lecture d'un épais volume, des lunettes noires posées sur son nez.

« - Mr Dragnir ! l'appella-t-elle. »

Zeleph cligna des yeux et leva son regard du livre. Il sembla se demander si c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait. Quand elle eut toute son attention, le professeur McGonagall lui demanda d'arrêter les deux mages. Pour le bien de tous, Dumbledore avait également avertit les professeurs du passé de Zeleph ainsi que de sa malédiction. S'il était encore plus terrifiant que Voldemort lui-même, alors arrêter une querellette d'étudiants devrait être à sa portée.

Zeleph se leva sans un mot, récupéra les vêtements de Grey échoués sur le sol, se fraya un chemin parmi la masse d'étudiants et …

BAM !

BAM !

« - Aïe !

\- Ouch ! »

Les deux hommes venaient de se recevoir en plein milieu du crâne un coup de la tranche du livre. Cela était peut-être un peu violent, mais cela avait le mérite de faire cesser le combat. De toute façon, ils avaient vu pire qu'un petit coup de livre. Tous les étudiants qui s'étaient rassemblés fixèrent avec des yeux ronds Zeleph qui affichait un calme olympien tandis qu'il s'adressait à ses deux comparses :

« - Cessez cette agitation, je vous prie. Vous m'empêchez de me concentrer. »

_Agitation ?_ pensèrent les spectateurs. _Ils étaient en train de s'entre-tuer._

« - Grey, tes vêtements. »

Zeleph redonna ses vêtements à Grey qui marmonna des remercier avant de commencer à se rhabiller. Le mage noir se tourna ensuite vers son frère et amant et l'aida à se relever. Il lui murmura au passage quelque chose au creux de l'oreille qui fit pâlit Natsu, faisant s'interroger les personnes alentours. Si seulement ils savaient que Zeleph venait de menacer Natsu de ne plus avoir le moindre rapport sexuel avec lui pour un durée d'un mois …

Le calme revint vite dans la Grande Salle et les mages de Fairy Tail retournèrent s'asseoir pour finir leur petit-déjeuner, comme si de rien n'était, les deux bagarreurs se contentant de se bouder mutuellement.

Harry, Ron et Hermione vinrent les rejoindre une fois certain qu'aucune nouvelle bagarre ne risquait d'avoir lieu.

« - C'était trop génial ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Zeleph est plutôt effrayant quand il se met en colère … frissonna Harry.

\- Il n'était pas en colère, rit Natsu. Quand Zeph est en colère, ses yeux sont rouges. Rouges, répéta-t-il en désignant ses propres yeux. Là, il est terrifiant !

\- Cette bagarre était violente, dit Hermione d'un ton réprobateur.

\- Vraiment ? Moi je trouve que c'était tranquille. D'habitude, on en vient toujours à la magie. On n'a même pas une seule blessure ! s'esclaffa Natsu.

\- Vous … Vous avez l'habitude de vous battre comme ça ? demanda Hermione, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Bah oui, répondit Grey. Fairy Tail est connue pour être des destructeurs. Tout le monde se bat, même les profs ! Et c'est toujours le vieux qui intervient d'un bon coup de poing. Quand il a une annonce à faire.

\- Et quand il n'en a pas ? demande Ron, un peu effrayé.

\- Il profite de la vue. Ça créer des liens, dit Grey avec évidence. Une fois, on a détruit tout le bâtiment et les alentours.

\- Même Zeleph ? questionna Harry en regardant celui-ci qui est en train de bouquiner tranquillement.

\- Il n'aime pas se battre. Tu peux pas jouer avec sa magie et c'est un pacifiste depuis une période très sombre. En général …

\- Sombre ?

\- J'ai brisé quelques tabous par le passé. Ça m'a coûté cher. Ce qu'i retenir, c'est qu'il n'est jamais bon de confier une grande puissance aux personnes mentalement instables. »

Cela fit s'interroger les trois sorciers.

S'il était question de tabous … alors c'était quelque chose de très grave. Dans le registre de la magie noire ? C'était pourtant difficile à imaginer venant de ce garçon tranquille et presque fragile qui leur faisait face.

« - Mmh … Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Zeleph ? demanda Hermione en se penchant vers lui.

\- L'Histoire de Poudlard.

\- Vraiment ?! Je croyais être la seule à l'avoir lu !

\- Il veut plus connaître les secrets de Poudlard que son histoire, rit Natsu. Tu trouves quelque chose, Zeph ?

\- Beaucoup, confirma le mage noir. Ce livre recèle de mystères intéressants.

\- Oh ! Ça me rappelle ce travail avec Lucy. Il y avait un livre qui avait été ensorcellé pour faire lire une autre histoire. Ah … C'était quoi, son titre ? J'arrive plus à m'en souvenir …

\- Day Break ? proposa Grey.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. D'où tu sais ça, l'exhibitionniste ?

\- C'était avant le retour d'Erza.

\- Flippant … frissonna Natsu. Je préfère ne pas m'en souvenir.

\- Tu portes des lunettes, Zeleph ? demanda inutilement Hermione pour changer des sujets.

\- Seulement pour la lecture, répondit celui-ci. Elles me font lire plus vite. »

Et ce n'est pas qu'une façon de parler ! Mais cela, Hermione l'ignorait et elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« - Je m'ennuie … soupira Natsu en posant sa tête sur la table. Mon dernier vrai combat remonte au mois dernier …

\- La Forêt Interdite regorge de créatures peu aimables. Tu peux aller y faire un tour pour te défouler, proposa Zeleph.

\- Tu viendras avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit le mage noir en levant les yeux de son livre. Une fois que tu te seras échauffer, nous nous battrons tous les deux.

\- A pleine puissance ? demanda Natsu, les yeux brillants.

\- Ménager n'est pas dans ma nature. Même si c'est toi.

\- Super !

\- Hé, attendez tous les deux ! intervint Hermione. La Forêt Interdite est _interdite_ aux élèves.

\- Ah bon ? T'aurais dû le dire hier. Zeph et moi y avons passés la nuit.

\- Vous avez … dormi … _dans la Forêt Interdite_ ?

\- Ouais et c'était reposant ! »

Ron secoua la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il déclarait que Natsu et Zeleph étaient complètement fous, ce que Natsu ne manqua pas d'approuver avec une voix suintant d'évidence, ajoutant même que ceux de Fairy Tail ne pouvaient pas avoir toute leur tête.

C'est comme cela que Natsu et Grey – qui se battaient tels des lions enragés il n'y a pas moins d'un quart d'heure – en vinrent à débattre qui était le mage le plus fou – et donc le plus effrayant – de tout Fairy Tail en sortant de nombreux noms qui donnèrent le tournis à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« - Mira est flippante avec son Satan Soul.

\- Elle était tout le temps comme ça, avant. C'est Erza, la pire !

\- Mystogan était trop bizarre, lui.

\- Il est où d'ailleurs, celui-là ? Plus aucune nouvelle depuis Edolas.

\- Mais il était aux Grands Jeux !

\- C'était Jellal, pas Mystogan !

\- En parlant de Jellal, intervint Zeleph, il semblerait qu'il ait recruté les Oracion Seis. Selon Erza, ses résolutions n'ont pas changé. Peut-être devrions-nous allé le voir une fois de retour à Earthland, Natsu ?

\- Il en a toujours après ta tête, hein ? ricana Grey.

\- Est-ce que tous ces grands mages réunis pourraient me tuer … ?

\- Zeph ! On avait dit que t'arrêtais avec ce genre de conneries, le reprit Natsu. S'il tente de te blesser, je le décapite avec les flammes d'END.

\- Les flammes ça tuent, ça décapitent pas, fit remarquer Grey en roulant des yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Natsu. Mes plans sont toujours de passer l'éternité à tes côtés. Ce n'était qu'une manifestation de ma curiosité face à la puissance de grands mages. Et puis … si je péris, toi aussi. Je ne veux pas être ton meurtrier.

\- Ah ! En parlant d'END, Zeph … Tu crois que c'est possible d'augmenter la puissance ?

\- Cela nécessiterai la réécriture de quelques lignes …

\- C'est négociable ?

\- Cela devrait l'être. Mais cela pourrait se révéler être dangereux.

\- T'as réussis à effacer mon désir de te tuer, non ?

\- Oui, mais …

\- Alors pas de problème ! Je te fais confiance, Zeph. »

Cela tira un sourire à Zeleph.

Il était inutile de préciser que face à un tel débits de paroles et d'informations, les trois sorciers n'arrivaient pas du tout à suivre le fil de la conversation. Ce n'étaient que quelques mots qui leur parvenaient, sans qu'ils ne puissent les assimiler. Hermione secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et dit aux trois mages de Fairy Tail que le professeur McGonagall était en train de s'occuper des emplois du temps.

Le groupe de sixième année se leva pour se diriger vers le professeur McGonagall et rejoignit la file des Gryffondor. Les trois sorciers passèrent les premiers, suivit par les trois mages.

« - Mr Fullbuster et Messieurs Dragnir … dit le professeur McGonagall. Le professeur Dumbledore et moi nous sommes entretenus sur les matières que vous aurez à suivre cette année. Nous avons décidé que vous aurez le même emploi du temps que celui de Mr Potter – pour pouvoir assurer sa sécurité. Ce qui fait que vous aurez donc sortilèges, défense contre les forces du Mal, botanique, métamorphose et potions. Vous aurez beaucoup de temps libre, ce qui sera pratique pour votre … mission. »

D'un coup de baguette, leurs emplois du temps apparurent sur des morceaux de parchemin vierges. Ils rejoignirent ensuite Harry et Ron qui les attendaient et comparèrent – inutilement – leurs emplois du temps respectifs tout en quittant la Grande Salle.

« - Vous n'avez pas pris d'options ? demanda Harry.

\- Aucune utilité, répondit Natsu. Les bestioles, je les écrase.

\- J'ai pas envie de connaître le futur, dit Grey.

\- Les runes et les calculs en tout genre sont deux de mes domaines de prédilections, finit Zeleph. »

Ils prirent la direction de leur salle commune où ils restèrent une heure avant de faire le chemin pour le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal où ils croisèrent Hermione.

« - On a eu tellement de devoir en rune, dit-elle, anxieuse. Un rouleau de parchemin, deux traductions et je dois lire ces livres pour mercredi !

\- Puis-je voir ces traductions ? lui demanda Zeleph, intrigué.

\- Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme en lui donnant deux morceaux de parchemins. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses …

_\- « …_ _Gravons des runes sur la corne / Rougissons de sang les signes / Je choisis ces mots pour le bois / Des racines des oreilles de la bête sauvage / Buvons à loisir la liqueur / De la serve accorte / Voyons le bien que nous fera / La bière que Báldr signa … » « Point ne faut graver les runes / Si l'on ne sait les interpréter / A maint homme il arrive / Que noir bâton gravé l'égare / J'ai vu sur la planche taillée / Dix lettres secrètes gravées / Voilà ce qui longtemps a causé / Lourd dol au tilleul des oignons … »_ ¹ Ce sont deux poèmes très simples, constata Zeleph.

\- Tu … Tu arrives à traduire ce texte ? fit Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- J'ai étudié les runes lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un enfant.

\- Franchement, mec … dit Ron. C'est fou !

\- C'est un génie, dit Natsu, pas peu fier.

\- Pourquoi t'es aussi fier … ? demanda Grey, blasé. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal. Snape sortit à ce moment-là dans le couloir. La file devint immédiatement silencieuse.

« - Dedans, dit-il. »

L'intérieur de la pièce était plutôt … obscure et malsain. Les rideaux étaient tirés et la pièce n'était éclairé que par des bougies – Zeleph dû retenir Natsu par le col pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille les ingurgiter. Des images ornaient les murs, la plupart d'entre elles semblaient souffrir , portant d'horribles blessures ou des parties de leurs corps étrangement déformées. Personne ne prononça un mot pendant qu'ils s'installaient, en regardant les images épouvantables.

« - Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule, commenta Natsu.

\- Ça ressemble au repère d'une guilde noire … commenta Grey.

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de sortir vos livres, dit Snape en fermant la porte et en se déplaçant pour faire face à la classe devant son bureau. Je veux vous parler, et je veux toute votre attention. »

Ses yeux noirs balayèrent leurs visages levés, en s'attardant une fraction de seconde de plus sur celui de Harry et des mages de Fairy Tail que sur les autres.

« - Il me semble que vous avez eu cinq professeurs dans cette matière. Naturellement, ces professeurs avaient tous leurs propres méthodes et priorités. Etant donné cette confusion, je suis surpris que tant d'entre vous aient laborieusement obtenu leur B.U.S.E dans cette matière. Je serais encore plus surpris que vous réussissiez tous le travail d'A.S.P.I.C, qui est plus difficile. »

Snape se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, en parlant plus doucement ; les élèves devaient se tordre le cou pour le garder en vue.

« - Les forces du Mal, dit Snape, sont nombreux, variés, en évolution permanente, et éternels. Les combattre équivaut à combattre un monstre à plusieurs têtes, qui, à chaque fois qu'une des ses tête est coupée, en voit une autre repousser, encore plus féroce et intelligente. C'est ce que vous affrontez, qui est inconnu, en mutation, et indestructible. »

Pourquoi Zeleph avait-il l'impression de percevoir de l'admiration dans la voix du professeur lorsqu'il parlait de ce genre de choses qui, pour le commun des mortels, donneraient plutôt de la crainte et, dans de rares cas, de l'exaspération ?

Cet homme n'était pas très net et un regard dans la direction de Natsu et Grey lui confirmèrent qu'ils pensaient était exactement la même chose.

« - Vos défenses, dit Snape, un peu plus fort, doivent donc être aussi flexibles et inventives que les forces que vous cherchez à combattre. Ces images, il indiqua certaines d'entre elles en passant, donnent une bonne idée de ce qui arrive à ceux qui subissent, par exemple, le sortilège d'Endoloris. »

Il désigna de la main une sorcière qui est certainement en train de hurler, à l'agonie, le Baiser du Détraqueur, un sorcier gisant recroquevillé, les yeux vides, affalé contre un mur, ou l'attaque d'un Inferi, un amas sanglant par terre.

« - Un Inferi a été vu, alors ? demanda Parvati Patil d'une voix haut perchée. C'est certain, il les utilise ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a utilisé les Inferi par le passé, dit Snape, ce qui signifie que vous seriez bien inspirés de supposer qu'il pourrait les utiliser encore. A présent … »

Il se remit en route, revenant vers son bureau par l'autre côté de la salle de classe, et de nouveau, ils le regardèrent marcher, sa robe sombre tourbillonnant derrière lui.

« - … Vous êtes, je suppose, complètement novices en matière de sorts muets. Quel est l'avantage d'un sortilège informulé ? »

Seules deux personnes levèrent leur main : Hermione qui bondit sur sa chaise pour se faire interroger et Zeleph qui leva la main presque paresseusement. Certainement trop heureux de ne pas donner la parole à Hermione Granger qui avait la réputation d'une Miss-je-sais-tout, le professeur interrogea immédiatement Zeleph.

« - Lorsqu'un sorcier utilise un sortilège informulé, le plausible ennemi lui faisant face ne peut deviner le sortilège qui est utilisé à son encontre, de ce fait, il lui est impossible de s'en défendre convenablement et, dans le cas contraire, cela permet de gagner quelques précieuses secondes. »

A contre-coeur – mais un peu surprit – Snape était obligé d'accorder cinq points à la maison Gryffondor.

« - Oui, ceux qui progressent dans l'utilisation de magie sans crier les incantations gagnent un élément de surprise dans le lancement de leur formule. Tous les sorciers n'en sont pas capables, bien sûr ; c'est une question de concentration et de pouvoir mental dont certains manquent. Vous allez maintenant vous diviser, poursuivit Snape, en paires. Un partenaire essayera de jeter un sort à l'autre sans parler. L'autre tentera de repousser le sort, également en silence. Allez-y. »

Sans surprise, Zeleph et Natsu se mirent ensemble tandis que Gray partit former un binome avec Hermione. Une bonne quantité de triche légitime s'ensuivit ; de nombreux élèves se contentèrent de murmurer la formule au lieu de prononcer à haute voix.

Natsu sourit à Zeleph en face de lui, un sourire qui lui fut rendu, puis envoya une attaque enflammée à son amant. Le mage noir se réjouisit qu'il doive utiliser des boucliers puisqu'il les maitrisait mieux que quiconque. Tandis que l'attaque approchait de lui, Zeleph leva lentement sa bras, presque mollement, devant lui et un cercle magique écarlate apparu, faisant obstacle entre le feu magique et lui, engloutissant le feu. Il n'aurait pas été judicieux de détourner le feu dans pareil endroit. Natsu se mit à s'acharner sur les défenses de Zeleph en enchainant les attaques, en vain. Le bouclier restait en place, sans faillir.

Ses attaques répétitives ne manquèrent pas d'attirer l'attention des étudiants qui se mirent tous à observer les deux garçons. Snape ne dit rien à ce comportement, lui-même était en train d'observer les deux mages avec attention.

« - Je vais t'avoir ! s'exclama Natsu.

\- Sois raisonnable, Natsu, dit Zeleph. Tu sais bien que tu n'es jamais parvenu à briser ce bouclier.

\- Ces types … C'est impossible qu'ils soient humains, murmura Ron à Harry qui acquiesça. »

Grey, à côté d'eux, roula des yeux, habitué à voir Natsu se défouler sur les boucliers de Zeleph. Snape se décida finalement à intervenir en sommant aux élèves de reprendre leur travail. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les deux mages et leur ordonna de cesser de se donner en spectacle et d'échanger les rôles.

La scène était moins impressionnante, mais puisque Natsu avait déjà apprit ce sortilège le mois dernier, il le réussit rapidement et contra une attaque également enflammée, mais bien moins puissante que celles qu'il avait lancé précédemment.

Le cours fini par s'achever.

« - C'était brillant, Harry ! rit Ron. »

Durant le cours, Harry s'était défendu d'un sort du professeur Snape et lui avait répondu d'une manière particulièrement arrogante et insolente qui lui avait valu quelques heures de retenues. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

« - Trop bien ce que tu lui as dit, commença Natsu en lui mettant une forte tape dans le dos.

\- Aïe ! dit Harry sous la force d'impacte. C'est brûlant ! dit-il ensuite, surprit. Tu as les mains brûlantes, Natsu.

\- Tu trouves ? questionna le Dragon Slayer, tout souriant, sans pour autant répondre.

\- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça, intervint Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Il a essayé de me lancer un sort, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ! fulmina Harry. J'ai suffisamment supporté ça pendant ces leçons d'Occlumencie ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'utilise pas un autre cobaye pour une fois ? A quoi joue Dumbledore, de toutes façons, à le laisser enseigner la Défense ? Est ce que vous l'avez entendu parler des Forces du Mal ? Il les adore ! C'est inconnu, indestructible.

\- Et bien, le coupa Hermione, J'ai pensé qu'il parlait un peu comme toi.

\- Comme moi ?

\- Oui, quand tu nous racontait ce que c'était de faire face à Voldemort. Tu as dit que ça n'était pas seulement mémoriser un paquet de sorts, tu disais que c'était seulement toi et ton intelligence et tes tripes et bien, est ce que ce n'est pas ce que disait Snape ? Que ça se ramène à être courageux et à penser vite ?

\- Penser ? renifla Natsu. Moi je préfère foncer dans le tas ! Tu perds du temps à réfléchir.

\- Parce que tu en sais quelque chose ?

\- Fairy Tail forme ses étudiants au combat. Des missions dangereuses – parfois même mortelles – leurs sont confiés.

\- Vous avez déjà failli mourir ? demanda Ron avec des yeux ronds. »

Natsu sourit alors qu'il écartait légèrement son écharpe d'autour de son cou pour dévoiler une affreuse cicatrice. Grey désigna la cicatrice qui orne son arcade sourcilière.

« - Trop cool ! »

Hermione roula des yeux à cela.

« - Vous aussi, c'était impressionnant ! poursuivit Ron à l'intention de Natsu et Zeleph. Ton poing il était carrément en feu, tout à l'heure ! »

La première journée de cours n'était même pas encore terminée et elle se sentit déjà complètement épuisé. Déjà qu'auparavant elle devait supporter Harry et Ron, maintenant il y avait Natsu et Grey en plus qui étaient pires que des fauteurs de troubles ! Heureusement que Zeleph n'était pas aussi agité qu'eux ou bien elle ne survivrait pas … Bien ! Elle devait simplement s'armer de patience.

* * *

¹ : Extraits de la __Saga d'Egill, fils de Grimr le Chauve___,_ respectivement chapitres XLIV et LXII.


	4. Pour une bouteille de Felix Felicis

_**Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à JK Rowling et Fairy Tail à Hiro Mashima**_

* * *

**Mission dans l'autre monde**

**.**

**Pour une bouteille de Felix Felicis**

* * *

Un cri de rage se fit entendre à travers la Forêt Interdite, suivit de plusieurs autres qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des injures lancées à l'encontre d'une autre personne qui y répondait.

Ayant plusieurs heures de libres, les trois mages de Fairy Tail avaient décidé d'aller faire une promenade dans un endroit un peu hors norme : la Forêt Interdite. Seulement, la situation avait rapidement dégénérée, comme on pouvait s'y attendre lorsque Grey et Natsu se retrouvaient au même encore sans la présence d'Erza pour s'assurer qu'ils coexistaient en paix. Les deux hommes avaient commencer à se lancer des remarques sarcastiques, puis des insultes et cela avait fini par se rouler par terre, à se donner des coups de poings.

Zeleph, n'ayant pas ressentit l'envie de les séparer, se contait depuis le début de les observer s'affronter avec leurs magies. Il n'interviendra que si la survie de Natsu s'en retrouvait menacer – ce qui était très peu probable.

Pour s'occuper, le mage noir avait sortit le d'END qui était à présent posé sur l'herbe, à côté de lui, d'innombrables lignes de caractères obscures s'échappant hors du livre. Des lignes que Zeleph examinait minutieusement avec ses lunettes sur son nez, un stylo dans la main et des feuilles griffonnées de notes étalées devant lui.

Natsu lui avait demandé plus tôt dans la journée s'il était possible d'augmenter ses capacités magiques ett Zeleph ne pouvait rien refuser à son amant, avait accepter. Honnêtement, cela ne le dérangeait pas de retoucher à la magie vivante. Il était en fait plutôt inquiet de ce qui pourrait arriver à Natsu s'il modifiait les mauvaises informations, celles de bases qui façonnaient l'existence du démon lui-même. Cela avait déjà été plutôt ardu de modifier le désir de Natsu de le tuer …

Zeleph rédigea quelques nouvelles lignes sur ses notess et mordilla le stylo magique qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

« - Natsu, appella Zeleph sans lâcher ses notes du regard. Pourrais-tu te mettre sous ta forme démoniaque ?

\- Tout de suite ! »

Natsu s'arrêta de se battre avec Grey pour se concentrer. Des cornes se mirent à pousser sur le haut de son crâne tandis que des ailes apparaissaient également dans son dos. Des marques noires apparurent également sur le visage du Dragon Slayer. Peut-être à cause de l'aura dangereuse qui s'échappait de lui, Grey se mit dans une position défensive tandis qu'il activait son pouvoir de Devil Slayer.

Zeleph hocha la tête en direction de Grey qui était prêt à arrêter Natsu au moindre geste indiquant qu'il allait sauter sur Zeleph pour tenter de le tuer. Ce n'était qu'une simple mesure de précaution. Normalement, Natsu ne devrait pas faire cela.

Zeleph avança son stylo vers l'une des lignes et gomma un premier symbole, suivit d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième. Le visage de Natsu se crispa légèrement alors que Zeleph continuait d'effacer des symboles. A un moment donné, Natsu tomba à genou sur le sol en se tenant douloureusement la tête et en gémissant. Grey jetta un coup d'oeil dans la direction du mage noir qui regardait Natsu en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, hésitant quant à poursuivre sa tâche.

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

S'arrêter maintenant pourrait être dangereux pour Natsu, alors il devait continuer ce qu'il faisait !

Il fit tourner les lignes et les fit s'arrêter quand il fut proche de celles dont il voulait s'occuper et se remet à nouveau à effacer certains symboles. A mesure qu'il les effaçait, les lignes se réorganisaient pour ne plus qu'il y ait d'espace.

« - Cela devrait être suffisant pour l'instant, dit Zeleph. J'ai complètement brisé le sceau qui maintenait le pouvoir en semi-sommeil. A présent, Natsu, tu pourras prendre quand tu le désires ta forme Etherious ou juste user de tes pouvoirs démoniaques, sans que j'ai à te donner une autorisation.

\- Trop bien ! »

Et sans crier garde, Natsu retourna se battre avec Grey sous sa forme Etherious tandis que Grey se défendait avec ses capacités de Devil Slayer. Zeleph lâcha un soupir quoiqu'amusé en voyant cela et s'installa sur le sol en fermant le livre d'END. Il ne le rangea pas. Au lieu de cela, il le prit dans ses mains et caressa distraitement la couverture en cuir et les lettres obscures qui étaient les initiales de « Etherious Natsu Dragnir ».

« - Ressuciter les morts, hein … ? Natsu ne m'aime-t-il pas parce que je le voulais quand je l'ai ramené ? »

Il leva son regard vers le ciel.

« - Il est l'heure de se rendre en cours de potions ! déclara le mage noir en se levant. »

Les deux mages cessèrent de se battre en entendant cela. La marque sombre sur le corps de Grey disparu tandis que Natsu retractait ses cornes et ses ailes. Ils quittèrent ainsi la Forêt Interdite et retournèrent au château où ils prirent la direction des cachots. Devant la porte des cachots, il y avait une petite quinzaine de personnes. Ils rejoignirent Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient déjà présents devant la salle. Avant qu'un d'entre eux n'ait pas dire quoi que ce soit, le professeur Slughorn sortit dans le couloir et autorisa tout ce beau monde à entrer dans la classe.

Le cachot était plein de vapeur et d'odeurs étranges. Ces dernières ne manquèrent pas de faire éternuer Natsu dont l'odorat était très sensible. En passant devant les différents chaudrons, Zeleph reconnu les différentes potions qu'elles contenaient.

« - Cette potion a ton odeur, murmura Natsu à Zeleph une fois qu'ils furent installés à une table, près d'un chaudron à la mixture nacrée avec une fumée qui s'élevait en spirale.

\- Ce chaudron contient un potion appelé Amortentia. Il s'agit du plus puissant filtre d'amour qu'il est possible de trouver sur Terre. L'odeur varie en fonction de celui qui la sent. Mais … il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une potion d'amour, pour parler du point de vue d'un potionniste. Elle ne fait que provoquer un engouement ou une puissante obsession chez un individu.

\- C'est excellent, Mr … ? dit le professeur Slughorn qui a tout entendu.

\- Dragnir, répondit le mage noir. Zeleph Dragnir.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quelle est cette potion ? »

Il montra une potion boueuse ragoûtante.

« - Polynectar, répondit tout de suite Natsu en se pinçant le nez. Son odeur est infecte.

\- Très bien … Mr Natsu Dragnir, je suppose ? »

Natsu hocha le tête.

« - Et celle-ci ? Qui peut me dire ce dont il s'agit ? »

Il désigna cette fois-ci une potion qui ressemblait à de l'eau pure. Ce fut Hermione qui leva cette fois-ci la main.

« - C'est du Veritaserum, une potion incolore et inodore qui oblige le buveur à dire la vérité, dit-elle.

\- Très bien, très bien ! dit joyeusement Slughorn. Et maintenant, il est temps de nous mettre au travail. Et vingt points pour Gryffondor.

\- Monsieur, vous ne nous avez pas dit ce qu'il y avait dans celui-ci, intervint Ernie McMillan en montrant un petit chaudron noir sur le bureau du professeur.

\- Oui, acquiesça Slughorn avec un petit air satisfait. Celle-ci. Et bien, celle-ci, mesdames et messieurs, est une petite potion bien curieuse apellée Felix Felicis.

\- Felif Celifis ? répéta Natsu.

\- Felix Felicis, le reprit Zeleph. De la chance liquide. Cette potion rend chanceux.

\- Trop bien !

\- Vous avez raison, Mr Dragnir. Il s'agit de chance liquide. J'accorde dix autres point à la maison Gryffondor. Oui, c'est une drôle de petite potion, le Felix Felicis. Extrèmement délicate à réaliser, et désastreuse lorsqu'elle est ratée. Cependant, si elle infuse correctement, comme c'est le cas pour celle-ci, vous découvrez que tous vos voeux ont tendance à se réaliser … du moins jusqu'à ce que les effets se dissipent.

\- Pourquoi est ce que les gens n'en boivent pas tout le temps, monsieur ? questionna Terry Boot, enthousiasmé. »

Cette question fit secouer la tête à Zeleph d'ennui, pouffer Natsu et rouler des yeux Grey. Eux qui n'étaient pourtant pas de ce monde avaient parfaitement compris pourquoi il était préférable de ne pas se droguer au Felix Felicis. Le professeur Slughorn sourit en voyant la réaction des trois mages de Fairy Tail avant d'expliquer aux autres :

« - Parce qu'une prise excessive cause de l'insouciance, de la témérité, et une assurance excessive dangereuse. Il ne fait pas abuser des bonnes choses, vous le savez … Très toxique en grandes quantités. Mais si on la prend en petites quantités, et très occasionellement …

\- Vous en avez déjà bu, Monsieur ? demanda Michael Corner avec grand intérêt.

\- Deux fois dans ma vie, dit Slughorn. Une fois à vingt-quatre ans, une autre à cinquante-sept. Deux cuillères à soupe au petit déjeuner. Deux journées parfaites. Et ceci, dit Slughorn, semblant remettre les pieds sur Terre, est ce que je vais offrir en guise de prix pour ce cours. »

Il y eut un grand silence, pendant lequel le bouillonement des potions qui les entouraient sembla décupler.

« - Une toute petite bouteille de Felix Felicis, dit le professeur en sortant une minuscule bouteille fermée par un bouchon de liège de la poche et en la brandissant devant eux. Suffisament pour 12 heures de chance. De l'aube au crépuscule, vous serez chanceux dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez. Je dois vous prévenir que le Felix felicis est un produit interdit dans les compétitions … Pendant les évènements sportifs, par exemple, les examens, ou les élections. Le vainqueur devra donc l'utiliser un jour ordinaire … Et observer comment ce jour ordinaire deviendra extraordinaire ! Alors, comment allez vous pouvoir gagner ce prix fabuleux ? Et bien, en allant à la page dix de _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_. Nous avons encore un peu plus d'une heure, ce qui devrait vous suffire à faire une tentative correcte de la Potion du Mort-Vivant. Je sais qu'elle est plus complexe que tout ce que vous avez réalisé jusque là, et je n'attend une potion parfaite de la part de personne. Mais la personne qui aura fait le mieux, cependant, gagnera ce petit Felix. Allez-y ! »

Il y eu un raclement quand tout le monde amena son chaudron devant soi et des bruits sourds lorsque les élèves commencèrent à ajouter des poids sur leurs balances, mais personne ne parle. La concentration était presque palpable à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Les allèrent allèrent chercher les ingrédients nécessaires et, agacé d'éternuer sans arrêt à cause des effluves de la pièce, Natsu noua son écharpe derrière sa tête, de sorte à ne plus être directement atteint par les émanations provenant des chaudrons. Zeleph l'aida aimablement à faire un nœud qui tiendrait.

« - Cette pièce est horrible, marmonna le Dragon Slayer. J'en ai la nausée.

\- Peut-être que si tu le demandes en expliquant précisément les raisons, les professeurs accepteraient que tu abandonnes ce cours, supposa Zeleph.

\- Mmph … »

Zeleph sourit en sachant pertinemment que si lui-même n'abandonneaitpas ce cours, Natsu ne le ferait pas car il ne voulait pas le quitter d'une semèle. Ses habituelles lunettes de lecture rapide sur le nez, Zeleph lisait les étapes de préparation de la potion qu'on leur avait demandé de préparer.

« - Les consignes ne sont pas les meilleures … marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. »

Soupirant, il s'empara d'un stylo et entreprend de corriger ce qui était inscrit dans le manuel. Lui-même n'en avait pas besoin, mais Natsu qui avait décidé de partager son livre avec lui, oui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Natsu en le regardant curieusement.

\- Je réécris la potion de sorte à ce qu'elle soit plus simple à réaliser. Donne-moi juste cinq minutes avant de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Natsu hocha la tête et se mit à contempler avec fascination l'expression concentrée de Zeleph tandis qu'il écrivait sur le manuel avec son stylo magique, gommant les lettres avant d'écrire, ni vu ni connu. Cinq minutes plus tard, comme prévu, Zeleph avait terminé son œuvre et Natsu et lui allèrent chercher leurs ingrédients – dont certainns ne figuraient même pas sur la liste originale. Ils se mirent ainsi à préparer ce Filtre de Mort-Vivante en suivante la nouvelle recette.

« - Et le temps … est écoulé ! leurs dit le professeur de potions. Arrêtez de remuer, s'il vous plaît ! »

Il se déplaça lentement entre les tables, en regardant avec attention dans les chaudrons. Il ne faisait aucun commentaire, mais remuait ou reniflait une potion de temps à autre. Il arriva à la table des trois mages de Fairy Tail et complimenta les préparations de Zeleph et Natsu avec un léger air incrdule, glissant tout de même que celle de Zeleph était mieux réussit que celle de Natsu qui lui donna pour réponse un éternuement.

Le professeur Slughorn atteignit ensuite la dernière table, celle où Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ernie Mcmillan étaient assis. Il sourit avec tristesse à la vue de la substance goudronneuse du chaudron de Ron. Il délaissa le breuvage bleu marine d'Ernie. Il approuva de la tête la potion de Hermione. Puis il vit celle de Harry et son visage prit la même expression de joie incrédule qu'avec Zeleph.

« - Nous avons deux vainqueurs ! s'exclama le professeur. Excellent, excellent, Harry ! Mon Dieu, c'est évident que tu as hérité du talent de ta mère. Elle était douée en Potions, Lily ! Toi aussi, Zeleph. Tu as un talent pour la préparation des potions. Donc, la récompense … Mmh … Je n'ai qu'une seule fiole …

\- La chance liquide ne m'intéresse pas, intervint Zeleph. Cependant, je n'en dirai pas autant pour le Veritaserum.

\- Dans ce cas, l'affaire est réglée ! s'exclama le professeur. »

Il remit la fiole de Felix Felicis a Harry et en remit un autre à Zeleph qui contenait du Veritaserum. Zeleph observa la potion en l'agitant légèrement à hauteur de ses yeux avant de la ranger dans une poche de son uniforme décidément plus pratique que les robes de sorciers.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ce Veritaserum ? demanda Grey en sortant du cours de potions.

\- Rien en particulier. Mais en avoir en réserve pourrait s'avérer utile plus tard. Bien plus utile que de la chance liquide. Après tout, Fairy Tail est connu pour être incroyablement chanceuse … »

Natsu et Grey se mirent à rire, totalement d'accord avec Zeleph. Une chance insolente, c'est ce que Fairy Tail avait toujours eu. Une chance insolence accompagnée d'un très fort sentiment de protection envers sa famille était la définition elle-même de Fairy Tail.

_Et c'est la guilde que tu as créé, Mavis. Ces personnes sont les dignes représentants de ta volonté …_

* * *

« - Je suppose que tu penses que j'ai triché ? demanda Harry avec exaspération à Hermione à la table de Gryffondor.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas exactement ton propre travail, non ? dit froidement Hermione.

\- Il a seulement suivi des instructions différentes des nôtres, intervint Ron. Ça aurait pu être une catastrophe, non ? Mais il a prit un risque, et ça a payé. »

Il soupira.

« - Slughorn aurait pu me donner ce livre, mais non, j'ai eu celui dans lequel personne n'a jamais écrit. Vomit dessus, ça oui, vu la tête de la page cinquante-deux, mais …

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Natsu en s'installant à côté de Hermione. »

Hermione lui raconta l'histoire avec une rage évidente.

« - Zeph pourrait examiner ton livre, proposa Natsu à Harry. Il s'y connait mieux que quiconque en livre maudit.

\- Tu m'étonnes … dit Grey. »

Bien que réticent, Harry donna son livre de potions à Zeleph qui mit ses lunettes sur son nez et se mit à le lire à une telle vitesse qu'en moins d'un quart d'heure, il avait déjà tout lu et mémorisé. Il referma ensuite le livre et le posa sur la table, entre Harry et lui. Il mit sa main au-dessus de l'ouvrage et un cercle magique apparu entre l'ouvrage et la dite main, sous les yeux ébahit des trois sorciers. Après quelques minutes, Zeleph finit par rendre son livre à Harry en déclarant que ce livre était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

« - Tu vois ? dit Ron à l'intention de Hermione. »

Mais la frustration de celle-ci n'était pas partie.

« - La jalousie donne des ulcères précoces au même titre que l'anxiété. De plus, elle peut faire tourner une personne saine vers les ténèbres, dit Zeleph d'une voix dénuée d'émotion. »

Rageuse, Hermione quitta la table.

« - C'était une nouvelle magie, ça, non ? demanda Grey à Zeleph.

\- Nullement. C'est juste que je ne m'en sers jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce Prince de Sang-Mêlé, qui qu'il soit, était en génie en potions.

\- Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ? répéta Harry. »

Zeleph lui prit l'ouvrage des mains et l'ouvrit à la dernière page sur laquelle il était inscrit :

_Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé._


	5. Problème à Pré-au-Lard

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima a créé Fairy Tail et J. K. Rowling a donné naissance à Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Mission dans l'autre monde**

**.**

**Problèmes à Pré-au-Lard**

* * *

Un mois et deux semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée.

Les sixième année avaient commencé à être surchargés de travail au point de ne plus avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute de détente. Quand ils n'étaient pas ensevelis sous l'incommensurable quantité de devoirs que leur donnaient les professeurs, ils devaient étudier les leçons car celles-ci étaient d'un tout autre niveau par rapport aux années précédentes.

Pour les mages de Fairy Tail, l'affaire était différente.

Leur principal objectif n'étant pas d'apprendre la magie et de réussir des études, les professeurs avaient l'ordre de les autoriser à ne pas faire plus de la moitié de ce qui était demandé en devoirs. Quand les professeurs les ramassait alors, tout ce qu'ils donnaient la plupart du temps n'était rien d'autre qu'un rouleau de parchemin totalement vierge ou à demi-rédigé. Ainsi, les mages pouvaient continuer leurs patrouilles dans les couloirs sans se fatiguer sur du travail scolaire.

Certains professeurs – notamment Snape – n'appréciaient pas ce traitement de faveur mais tous n'étaient pas sans savoir qu'il en retournait de la sécurité de l'école, alors ils se pliaient docilement à la règle.

Le professeur McGonagall était de loin celle qui se préoccupait le plus de la mission des mages, plus que Dumbledore lui-même car tous les soirs, elle venait à la rencontre de l'un d'entre eux afin de connaître la situation du jour. Celle-ci était toujours la même : quelques élèves en dehors de leur salle commune qu'ils se voyaient dans l'obligation de suivre afin de s'assurer que rien de louche n'était commis, mais hormis cela, aucun intrus détecté. Leurs patrouilles pourraient ressemblées à s'y méprendre à de simples promenades de santé.

Promenades de santé dont Natsu ne manquait jamais de profiter. Après tout, Zeleph et lui étaient tous les deux dans les couloirs sombres et déserts du château, seulement éclairés par des chandeliers accrochés au mur. Ce fut donc sans surprise que ce soir-là, Natsu plaqua Zeleph contre l'un des murs en pierre pour se mettre à l'embrasser avec passion, son corps en train de s'enflammer de désir. Zeleph lâcha un petit gémissement lorsque la langue de Natsu se mit à sucer la peau de son cou à divers endroits avec un plaisir presque malsain.

« - Tu trouves pas ça drôle, Zeph ? demanda Natsu demande Natsu en glissant l'une de ses mains sous les vêtements de son amant.

\- De … De quoi … ? articula Zeleph, la respiration saccadée. _Aah !_

\- J'ai dix sept ans et Grey et toi dix neuf et personne n'a remarqué qu'on n'avait plus l'âge d'aller en cours.

\- Mmh …

\- Il faut dire que tu fais pas ton âge, poursuivit Natsu.

\- Je fais … plus …_ aah !_ vieux ?

\- Tu fais plus jeune, le contredit le Dragon Slayer. Surtout quand tu es _comme ça_.

\- Comme quoi … ? »

Zeleph étouffa un nouveau gémissement en sentant la deuxième main de Natsu se joindre à la première sur sa peau. Ce derner caressa avec douceur une zone qu'il savait sensible sur son torse tandis qu'il lui mordillait le lobe d'oreille. Le mage noir lâche un petit cri plus fort que les précédents. Natsu éloigna son visage de celui de son amant pour le contempler avant de sourire et de dire malicieusement :

« - Quand t'es dans cet état. Parce que tes yeux brillent de désir et non des siècles et des tragédies que t'as vu. »

Natsu soupira en s'éloignant totalement de Zeleph et face à son regard interrogateur, il lui répondit avec une petite moue boudeuse que quelqu'un arrivait. Zeleph s'empressa d'arranger sa tenue tandis que Natsu n'en faisait rien, n'étant pas trop débraillé à l'inverse de son partenaire.

C'étaot le professeur McGonagall qui arrivait à leur rencontre, son expression toujours aussi sévère. Zeleph toussotta pour reprendre contenance et expliqua que ce soir non plus, ils n'avaient pas vu la moindre trace d'un individu suspect, pas même un seul étudiant, en fait.

« - Demain aura lieu la première sortie au village de Pré-au-Lard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Deux d'entre vous devrons y aller pendant qu'un restera au château.

\- Nous en parlerons avec Grey, répondit Zeleph. Mais normalement, j'irai avec Grey.

\- Pourquoi lui ?! s'exclama Natsu.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Un mauvais pressentiment ? répéta le professeur McGonagall, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il va se passer quelque chose à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Nous serons vigilant, déclara le professeur. »

Elle ignorait si cet homme avait raison ou non, mais elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque et le prendre au pied de la lettre. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait cessé de briller dans tout ce qu'il avait entreprit, alors pourquoi son instinct ne pourrait pas être aussi brillant ? De plus il avait, semble-t-il, des siècles d'expérience derrière lui. Il connaissait l'état mental des mages noirs comme personne d'autre et savait sur le bout des doigt les plus que pouvaient mettre en place les grands méchants. Elle-même n'était pas une experte en la matière mais elle se doutait bien qu'une sortie à Pré-au-LArd était le moment idéal pour sévir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Grey et Zeleph accompagnèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione à Pré-au-Lard. Ron aillant fait une remarque sur le contrôle minutieux qu'effectuait Rusard, il dû subir plusieurs fois la vérification. A l'averse, ni Grey ni Zeleph ne furent contrôlés ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Quand Hermione le lui demanda, Zeleph expliqua :

« - Notre magie est trop différente de la vôtre que ce genre d'appareil les considère comme étant obscure. »

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Grey utilisait la magie des Devil Slayers et le corps de Zeleph emmagasinait tellement de magie noire en son sein que n'importe qui n'y survivrait pas. Et puis c'était sans compter sur le livre d'END qui était le plus obscure des démons que Zeleph ait créer ainsi que la bague qui restreignait sa magie.

« - Pourquoi Natsu n'est pas venu ? Demanda Ron. On se serait bien amusé avec lui !

\- Il voulait se reposer, répondit Grey en haussant les épaules. Cet idiot supporte pas les cours de otions.

\- Il n'a qu'à faire des efforts, fit Hermione d'une voix sèche.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire, intervint Zeleph, c'est qu'il a un bon odorat et que toutes ces odeurs sont difficilement supportable pour lui. »

Hermione rougie en comprenant que ce n'était pas la faute de Natsu s'il ne supporte pas les cours et que ce n'était pas juste une façon de parler. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait tellement l'habitude avec Harry et Ron … De plus, Natsu était encore pire que ces deux-là lorsqu'il était question d'étudier.

Le vent soufflait fort aujourd'hui et la température est basse.

« - Tu n'as pas froid ?! s'exclama Ron à l'intention de Grey qui ne porte qu'un maillot de corps comme s'il était sur la plage.

\- Je suis habitué au froid.

\- Ma parole, t'es pas humain … Et toi, Zeleph ?

\- Les variations de température m'indiffère. »

En arrivant à Pré-au-Lard, ils se rendirent chez Honeyduck où la température était agréable. Malheureusement, ils y firent la rencontre du professeur Slughorn.

« - Harry, ce sont trois de mes petits dîner que tu as manqué maintenant ! dit Slughorn, pointant son torse. Je ne laisserais pas tomber, mon garçon, je suis déterminé à t'avoir ! Miss Granger les aime, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, dit Hermione un peu désemparée, ils sont vraiment …

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas, Harry ? demanda Slughorn.

\- Bien, j'ai les entraînements de Quidditch, professeur, dit Harry. »

Tous savaient très bien que si Harry et Ron avaient des entrainements de Quidditch les jours de ces repas, c'était uniquement dû au fait que Harry s'amusait à les programmer le jour des diners quand il recevait les invitations.

« - Et bien, j'espère que tu gagneras ton premier match après tout ce travail ! dit Slughorn. Mais une petite récréation n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Maintenant, que dirais-tu de lundi soir, ne peux pas avoir entraînement avec un temps pareil …

\- Je ne peux pas, professeur, j'ai … euh … un rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore ce soir-là.

\- Pas de chance ! cria Slughorn dramatiquement. Ah, bon … Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper éternellement, Harry ! »

Il tourna ensuite un regard perçant vers Zeleph.

« - Vous aussi, vous n'êtes encore jamais venu à mes diners, Zeleph. J'espère vous voir très prochainement !

\- Malheureusement, je suis très occupé ces temps-ci.

\- Reposez-vous donc un peu sur vos amis pour avoir un peu de temps libre ! Je suis certain que votre mari serait ravi que vous lui confiez deux-trois responsabilités.

\- Je pourrai m'arranger pour venir si Natsu était également convié … dit innocemment Zeleph. Vous voyez, nous sommes un peu comme des _frères_ siamois.

\- Oh, vraiment ? demanda le professeur, les yeux brillants. Si ce n'était que ça, il fallait me le dire tout de suite ! Bien sûr que vous pouvez emmener votre mari avec vous si vous le souhaitez. Après tout, il est plutôt brillant, lui aussi et ce, malgré ses petits … problèmes de santé, dirons-nous. »

Et avec un dernier signe de la main, il sortit du magasin, faisant peu attention à Ron.

« - Tu es cruel, sourit Grey.

\- Si je dois me rendre à ces soirées, autant que cela soit un minimum agréable.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu veux dire par agréable, grimaça Grey.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu vas encore échapper à Slughorn, dit Hermione à Harry, secouant la tête. Ses dîners ne sont pas si mal, tu sais … Ils sont même parfois amusants … »

Mais elle ne manqua pas l'expression de Ron.

« - Oh, regarde : ils ont des plumes sucrées de luxe. Elles durent des heures ! »

Après Honeyduck, ils se rendirent au Trois Balais, un bar.

Zeleph s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée du bar, tous ses sens en alerte, s'attirant des regards interrogateurs.

« - Un problème ? demanda Grey, soudainement tendu.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, Leanne ! s'exclama une voix féminine. »

Le groupe se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait : Katie Bell, une joueuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor semblait être en train de se quereller avec une amie. La joueuse tenait un sachet serré contre elle.

« - Grey, dit Zeleph. Le paquet dégage une mauvaise aura.

\- Quoi ?! »

Katie fit tomber le sachet en tentant de retenir son amie Leanne de le toucher. Tout sembla alors se passer au ralentit. D'abord, Katie s'éleva dans les airs avec grâce, ses bras levés, comme si elle s'apprêtait à s'envoler. Puis il y eut quelque de bizarre, quelque chose qui donna des frissons aux personnes alentours … Ses cheveux volèrent autour d'elle, poussés par le vent, mais ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage sans expression. Alors, à trois mètres au dessus du sol, Katie laissa sortir un horrible hurlement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement mais quoiqu'elle puisse voir, ou quoiqu'elle puisse ressentir, c'était clairement la cause de sa terrible angoisse. Elle hurla et hurla ; Leanne commença à crier elle aussi et essaya d'attraper le pied de Katie, pour la ramener au sol.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Grey couru vers les deux filles. Il fit un bond dans les airs en prenant appui sur l'une de ses jambes. Son saut était tellement haut qu'il parvint à prendre dans ses bras Katie Bell et à atterrir sur le sol sans le moindre problème.

« - Restez ici ! cria Harry aux autres au-dessus des chuchotements du vent. Je vais chercher de l'aide ! »

Zeleph vint jusqu'à eux d'une démarche tranquille.

Harry revint avec Hagrid courant derrière lui.

« - En arrière ! cria Hagrid. Laissez-moi la voir !

\- Quelque chose lui est arrivé ! sanglota Leanne. Je ne sais pas quoi … »

Grey confia la jeune femme à Hagrid qui fonça vers le château immédiatement.

« - C'est Leanne, ton nom ? demanda Harry. »

La fille hocha la tête.

« - C'est arrivé comme ça, d'un coup, ou … ?

\- C'est quand elle a ouvert ce paquet, renifla Leanne, désignant le papier d'emballage marron qui repose à présent sur le sol, déchiré, et qui laissait entrevoir un médaillon verdâtre. »

Ron se baissa, sa main tendue vers le dit médaillon mais Zeleph, qui observait soucieusement celui-ci, attrapa son poignet en le sommant de ne pas y toucher. Il s'agissait d'un collier orné d'une opale, brillant à travers le papier.

« - J'ai déjà vu ça, dit Harry, regardant la chose. C'était chez Barjow et Beurk il y a des années. L'étiquette disait que c'était maudit. Katie a dû le toucher. »

Il leva les yeux vers Leanne, qui avait commencé à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler.

« - Comment est-ce que Katie a mis la main dessus ?

\- Bien, c'était la raison de notre dispute. Elle est revenue des toilettes des Trois Balais avec ça, elle disait que c'était une surprise pour quelqu'un à Poudlard et qu'elle devait lui livrer. Elle semblait vraiment bizarre quand elle a dit ça … Oh non, non, je parie qu'elle était sous le coup de l'Imperius et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ! »

Leanne tomba en sanglot. Hermione la prend par les épaules, gentiment.

« - Elle n'a pas dit qui lui avait donné, Leanne ?

\- Non … Elle ne voulait pas me le dire … Et je lui ai dit que c'était stupide et de ne pas le ramener à l'école, mais elle ne voulait pas m'écouter et … Et j'ai essayé de lui prendre … et … et …

\- C'est bon. Nous avons compris, la coupa Zeleph. Grey, tu restes à Pré-au-Lard. Pendant ce temps-là, je rentre au château. Harry, Ron, Hermione, vous feriez mieux de l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle se calme.

\- Tu ne peux pas utiliser ta magie ? demanda Grey.

\- Elle est en état de choc. Je ne vais pas gâcher ma magie pour des états d'âme quand je risque d'en avoir besoin pour l'autre fille.

\- Très bien. »

Zeleph s'empara du paquet et le referma, faisant attention à ce que le collier ne tombe pas sur le sol. Zeleph, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Leanne rentrèrent ainsi à Poudlard.

« - Malfoy savait pour le collier, dit Harry en chemin. Il était sur une étagère chez Borgin et Burkes il y a quatre ans, et je l'ai vu le regarder avec envie pendant que je me cachais de son père et de lui. C'est ce qu'il a acheté le jour où nous l'avons suivi ! Il s'en ai rappelé et est revenu pour le prendre !

\- Je … Je ne sais pas, Harry, dit Ron avec hésitation. Beaucoup de monde va chez Barjow et Beurk … Et cette fille n'a pas dit que Katie l'avait trouvé dans les toilettes des filles ?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle était revenue des toilettes avec, elle ne l'a pas forcément trouvé dans les toilettes …

\- Zeph ! s'exclama Natsu. »

Ils venaient d'arriver à Poudlard. Natsu couru jusqu'à Zeleph.

« - Je t'ai senti arriver. J'ai prévenu la vieille …

\- Mmh mmh ! toussota le professeur McGonagall en entendant cela.

\- … et on a croisé le barbu avec une fille dans les bras. Il a dit que t'avais tout vu. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Zeleph lui montra l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« - Venez avec moi. J'aimerai entendre votre version de l'histoire. Rusard, allez chercher le professeur Snape. »

Rusard s'en alla tout de suite tandis que le professeur McGonagall conduisit le groupe jusqu'à son bureau. Leanne raconta sa version de l'histoire, entrecoupée par des sanglots. Leanne fut ensuite envoyé à l'infirmerie.

Le professeur Snape arriva à ce moment-là dans le bureau et la professeur de métamorphose lui expliqua la situation.

« - Puis-je voir l'objet ? demanda Snape.

\- J'aimerai déjà avoir l'avis de Mr Zeleph Dragnir sur l'objet, répondit McGonagall. »

Zeleph sortit le médaillon du sachet.

« - Tu ne devrais pas le prendre dans ta main, Zeleph … conseilla Harry.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, répondit le mage noir, un peu sèchement. »

Il confia à Natsu l'emballage et se mit à examiner minutieusement l'objet qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts. Il l'examina durant de nombreuses minutes, les paires d'yeux rivées sur sa personne. Il tendit la main devant lui et en mit une au-dessus. Le même cercle magique que lorsqu'il avait examiné le livre de potions de Harry apparu.

« - Cet objet est maudit, dit finalement Zeleph. Il tue les personnes qui l'ont entre leurs mains. Il serait préférable de ne pas laisser un tel objet continuer d'exister. Je vais le détruire. »

Sous les yeux ahuris de Harry, Ron et Hermione, une orbe noire se forma dans la main suspendue au-dessus de l'objet. L'orbe noire engloutit le collier. Quand elle eut disparu, il ne restait plus rien dans la main de Zeleph.

« - A présent, dit Zeleph, je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire pour cette fille. »

Il se leva de la chaise où il était assit et quitta la pièce sans demander son reste, suivit par Natsu. Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie. Zeleph expliqua à Mrs Pomfresh qu'il était là pour examiner Katie Bell. L'infirmière, aillant entendu parler des capacités des mages de Fairy Tail le laissa approcher. La jeune femme était allongée sur un lit d'infirmerie, endormit. Zeleph mit sa main au niveau de la tête de Katie Bell et une lumière verte commença à entourer tout son corps.

Quand elle disparu, Zeleph se tourna vers l'infirmière et lui dit :

« - Elle restera endormit une semaine durant puis devra se reposer une autre semaine. Cela fait, elle sera entièrement remise. Physiquement, du moins. Mentalement … Rien n'est à promettre.

\- Bien, je vous remercie Mr … ?

\- Dragnir. Zeleph Dragnir. Et lui c'est Natsu, il désigne son amant qui agita sa main en souriant. »

Cela fait, les deux hommes s'en allèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« - Tu penses qu'il était destiné à qui, ce paquet ?

\- Sûrement Mr Dumbledore, répondit Zeleph. S'il s'agit-là de l'oeuvre d'un Mangemort, il aurait été logique de vouloir se débarrasser de la seule personne que Voldemort craint et qui l'empêche de régner sur la communauté sorcière.

\- Ça tient la route … fit Natsu. Si en plus on doit surveiller Pré-au-Lard …

\- La mission ne fait que stipuler la protection de l'école, pas d'autres bâtiments. Je serai prêt à parier qu'il existe un passage secret conduisant à l'extérieur du château … Nous allons devoir le trouver et le surveiller minutieusement. »

Natsu ne pu qu'acquiescer à cela. Quand Grey fut de retour du village sorcier, il annonça aux deux frères que rien d'autre ne s'était passé.

Une nouvelle preuve d'une attaque ciblée dont l'échec n'était pas permis.

Cet incident-là, les mages de Fairy Tail le savaient, n'était rien d'autre que le prémices d'un enchainement de problèmes …


	6. Journée de cours

**Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail_ est à Hiro Mashima et _ Harry Potter_ est à JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Mission dans l'autre monde**

**.**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Lundi soir, Harry se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore, comme on le lui avait demandé afin d'assister à sa deuxième leçon.

Dumbledore était assit, et jamais il n'avait paru aussi fatigué aux yeux de Harry. Sa main était toujours aussi noire et brûlée que lors du banquet de début d'année, mais il sourit lorsqu'il fit un geste pour dire à Harry de s'asseoir. La Pensine était à nouveau posée sur le bureau et créait des reflets argentés sur le plafond.

« - Tu as été occupé lorsque je suis parti. Je crois que tu as été témoin de l'accident de Katie.

\- Oui, monsieur. Comment va t-elle ?

\- Beaucoup mieux. Il se trouve qu'elle a effleuré le collier avec le plus petit bout de peau possible : il y avait un trou minuscule dans son gant. L'eut-elle mit, l'eut-elle tenu dans sa main sans gant, elle aurait été tuée, peut-être instantanément. Heureusement que Mr Dragnir a pu empêcher une propagation rapide du sort …

\- Pourquoi lui ? demanda Harry rapidement. Pourquoi pas Madame Pomfresh ?

\- Impertinent, dit une voix douce d'un des portraits sur le mur, et Phineas Nigellus Black leva la tête de ses bras où il dormait. Je n'aurai pas permis à un élève de questionner la façon d'opérer à Poudlard lors de mes jours.

\- Oui, merci, Phineas, dit Dumbledore calmement. Mr Dragnir en sait bien plus sur les forces du Mal que le professeur Snape ou Mrs Pomfresh, Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire … Il est aussi en sixième année !

\- Mmh … Il faut que tu saches, Harry, que certaines personnes se trompent de voie et empreintent celles des Ténèbres quand le désespoir les accable. Mais le plus important, ce ne sont pas les actes mais si on parvient à rentrer dans le droit chemin. Poudlard viendra toujours en aide aux personnes en quête de rédemption. »

* * *

« - Un Mangemort ? Zeleph ? dit Ron. D'abord c'est Malefoy et maintenant c'est Zeleph.

\- C'est ce que Dumbledore a dit ! répondit Harry. Il a dit …

\- … que certaines personnes faisaient des erreurs et choisissait les Ténèbres, fit Hermione en roulant des yeux. Il n'a jamais dit que ça a été le cas de Zeleph.

\- On parlait de lui ! Et puis vous devez reconnaître que ce sort qu'il a utilisé pour détruire le collier n'était pas bon. Je suis certain que c'était de la magie noire.

\- Magie noire ? demanda une voix derrière Harry. »

Harry sursauta et se retourna pour voir Grey le regarder avec un sourcil haussé, intrigué par la conversation. Il s'installa à côté de lui.

« - On parlait du collier. On pensait qu'il était plein de magie noire.

\- Zeph l'a mentionné … murmura Grey. Plutôt méchant, apparemment.

\- Plutôt ?_ C'est tout ?_

\- Plutôt, répéta Grey, sûr de lui. Zeph pense toujours qu'on faire pire. Ça doit le forcer à penser que l'humanité n'est pas si mauvaise. Ou un truc du genre …

\- Ils ne sont pas avec toi, d'ailleurs ? demanda Hermione en regardant tout autour, comme s'attendant à voir débarquer les deux autres mages.

\- Dans la Forêt Interdite, répondit le mage de glace en commençant son petit-déjeuner.

\- Ils y vont encore ?! s'exclama Hermione, furibonde.

\- C'est un endroit sympa. On a croisé une araignée géante la dernière fois. On l'a explosé en moins de deux !

\- Sympa … ? répéta Ron, pâlissant à la simple mention d'araignée. »

Grey ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'en réalité, si Natsu et Zeleph étaient présentement absents, c'était parce que ce dernier était occupé à libérer sa magie mortelle dans un coin éloigné de la Forêt Interdite.

« - On a quoi comme cours ? demanda Grey à l'intention de Hermione.

\- Botanique, répondit cette dernière. »

Natsu et Zeleph rejoignirent le restant du groupe devant les serres du cours de botanique. Le fait que Zeleph soit en train de fermer les boutons de sa chemise pendant que Natsu lui tenait sa veste et sa ceinture à laquelle était attachée le livre d'End illumina rapidement leurs camarades sur la manière dont ils avaient occupés leur temps.

Natsu rendit sa ceinture à son amant qui l'attacha en fermant avec soin l'attaque, faisant attacher de bien la serrer sans que cela ne bloqua trop sa circulation sanguine. Natsu profita de sa main de livre pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses mèches qui partaient dans tous les sens, puis aida Zeleph à enfiler sa veste d'uniforme.

« - Vous étiez vraiment dans la Forêt Interdite ? demanda Ron en jetant un coup d'oeil à Hermione qui était complètement rouge.

\- Ouais ! répondit Natsu en souriant.

\- Vous avez … euh … fait _ça_ là-bas ?

\- Un problème avec ça ? »

Ron secoua rapidement la tête de gauche à droite au point d'en avoir le tournis. Les jours encore un peu rouge et l'expression pensive, Zeleph organisa du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses cheveux noirs, jusqu'à ce que Natsu décide de le faire pour lui.

En plus d'un mois, la rumeur sur le fait que Natsu et Zeleph étaient « mariés » avait eu le temps de faire tout le tour de l'école. Et bien que c'était un peu étrange comme nouvelle à digérer, à présent il n'y avait pas un seul élève qui l'ignorait et si au début les personnes les plus accrochés aux vieilles traditions – principalement des Serpentards – ont fait de mauvaises remarques, ils avaient rapidement cessés après avoir vu Natsu cassé à main nue le nez d'un étudiant aillant été un peu trop embêtant. Le coup de grâce avait sans contester les bagarres légèrement violentes à mains nues entre Natsu et Grey dont plusieurs qui s'étaient soldés pas des allers-retours à l'infirmerie à cause d'os cassé.

C'était du moins la version officielle.

Zeleph s'était chargé de les soigner tous les deux à l'abri des regards.

Zeleph aussi avait sa petite réputation de personne qu'il ne fallait pas embêter depuis qu'il avait donné un coup de livre si puissant à Grey qui ce dernier en avait beaucoup saigné. Soit dit en passant, Draco Malefoy avait également eu droit à ce traitement et il en avait pleuré.

C'était un histoire très amusante. Malefoy était assit à la table voisine qu'occupait Natsu et Zeleph et critiquait un peu trop Natsu au goût du mage noir. Un coup de livre avait suffit pour que plus jamais il n'ouvre sa bouche.

Le professeur Chourave arriva et les fit entrer dans les serres. Le cours commença.

« - Alors, comment était la dernière fête de Slughorn ? demanda Harry à Hermione d'une voix déformée par l'écran de protection.

\- Oh, c'était assez amusant, vraiment, dit Hermione, qui mettait à présent des lunettes de protection. Je veux dire, il fait des discours un peu rasants à propos d'exploits célèbres, et il flagorne McLaggen parce qu'il a des relations, mais ils nous nous a offert de la nourriture délicieuse et il nous a présenté Gwenog Jones.

\- Gwenog Jones ? dit Ron, les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Natsu à Zeleph qui haussa les épaules pour signifier son ignorance.

\- La Gwenog Jones ? La capitaine des Holyhead Harpies ? poursuivit Ron.

\- C'est exact, dit Hermione. Personellement, je l'ai trouvée un peu imbue d'elle-même, mais …

\- Assez de bavardages par ici ! dit le professeur Chourave avec vivacité, l'air sévère. Vous traînez, tous les autres ont commencé, et Neville a déjà sa première gousse ! »

Neville était effectivement assit, avec une lèvre en sang et plusieurs vilaines coupures sur le visage, mais tenant un objet vert de la taille d'un pamplemousse qui battait de façon déplaisante.

« - Oui, Professeur, nous commençons tout de suite ! dit Ron, en ajoutant à voix basse, une fois qu'elle a le dos tourné, on aurait dû utiliser le Muffliato, Harry.

\- Non, on n'aurait pas dû ! dit immédiatement Hermione, l'air, comme toujours, très agacée à la pensée du Prince au Sang Mêlé et de ses sorts. Enfin, allons-y … On ferait mieux de commencer …

\- Elle toujouse jalouse de ce type ? questionna Grey.

\- Elle a aussi disputé Zeph l'autre jour, grinça Natsu. »

Le Dragon Slayer frappa ses poings l'un contre l'autre, faisant s'échapper des flammes légèrement sombres au moment de l'impact. Ron s'éloigna avec un peu cri très peu viril en les remarquant. Il était bien connu que Natsu était très protecteur envers son « mari ».

« - Et … euh … Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? demanda Ron, peu certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

\- Parce que Zeph réécrit tout son livre de potions à sa manière en gommant le texte original, expliqua Grey d'une voix lasse.

\- Ah ouais, carrément ! Mais ça fonctionne, non ? Vous êtes dans les meilleurs dans le cours de potions.

\- En changeant les ingrédients ! dit Hermione avec mauvaise foi.

\- Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système, gamine. »

Un silence entoura leur table quand la voix froide et menaçante de Zeleph résonna.

Harry et Ron fixèrent avec surprise Zeleph dont les yeux étaient devenus d'un rouge incandescent brillant d'une telle haine, comme Voldemort lui-même n'aurait pu en afficher. Natsu leva aussitôt la main en clamant que Zeleph se sentait _affreusement_ mal et qu'il devait sortit _immédiatement_. Le professeur Chourave – qui n'avait pas manqué de remarqué qu'une aura sombre et maléfique planait dans les serres, s'empressa de donner une autorisation. Natsu et Grey trainèrent rapidement le mage noir à l'extérieur et le plus loin possible de l'endroit.

Natsu prit sa forme Etherious avant d'asséner un gros coup de poing en plein dans la tête de Zeleph qui tomba inconscient, rattrapé de justesse par Grey.

« - On l'a échappé bel … soupira le mage de glace. Il était vraiment énervé.

\- Hermione n'arrête pas avec cette histoire de livre. Zeph est très patient, dit Natsu en prenant Zeleph dans ses bras.

\- L'emmène à l'infirmerie.

\- Je retourne en cours, indiqua Grey en désignant la serre. »

Natsu prit la direction du château et une fois à l'intérieur, se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Malheureusement pour lui, il croisa le professeur Slughorn accompagné du professeur McGonagall en chemin qui, aussitôt, vinrent lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Zeleph soit envanouit, du sang séché au niveau de la tempe.

« - Je l'ai assomé, répondit Natsu avec un petit air coupable. »

Face au regard choqué des professeurs, il décida d'expliquer clairement pour éviter les malentendus :

« - On était en botanique et … Bah Hermione n'arrête pas d'agacer Zeph sur un sujet. Ça l'a énervé. Du coup avec Grey on l'a fait sortir pour l'assomer. Là je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

\- Je vois … dit le professeur McGonagall, ne sachant que dire d'autre. »

D'un côté, elle n'était pas très contente qu'un de ses élèves en assome un autre, suffisamment brutalement pour ouvrir une plaie, mais de l'autre côté, elle se réjouissait que Natsu ait empêché une perte de contrôle qui se serait forcément accompagné par des nombreuses morts.

« - Je vais vous accompagnez, Natsu, décréta le professeur Slughorn, afin qu'on ne vous pose pas plus de questions. »

Natsu accepta. Le professeur McGonagall poursuivit son chemin et Natsu et le professeur Slughorn prirent la direction de l'infirmerie.

« - Vous avez dit que Grey avait quitté le cours avec vous, si je ne m'abuse ? Où est-il, à présent ?

\- Il y est retourné pour éviter trop de questions.

\- Bien, bien. J'ignore si vous le savez, mais j'organise une petite fête pour Noël. Zeleph vous en a-t-il parlé ? »

Le Dragon Slayer secoua la tête pour signifier que non, il n'en savait rien.

« - Il a le droit de venir avec la personne de son choix alors j'ai supposé qu'il viendrait avec vous. D'ailleurs, vous êtes également convié aux diners que j'organise.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Natsu. Il a rien dit non plus. Faut dire qu'il est trop occupé en ce moment, avec cette fille !

\- Miss Katie Bell, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une bonne chose qu'il ait pu la soigner. Votre mari a un incroyable talent. Et d'après ce qu'Albus m'a dit, dans votre monde également.

\- Zeph est aussi passionné par le magie qu'il y excelle. »

Natsu sourit en posant son regard sur Zeleph évanouit dans ses bras.

« - Il a toujours été comme ça. C'est un grand mage, tout le monde le reconnaît. Même si … il a fait des choses horribles à cause du désespoir. Je crois qu'on peut tous sombrer quand on est désespéré.

\- Vous avez raison, dit le professeur Slughorn, pensif. Ah ! Nous sommes arrivés à l'infirmerie. J'espère vous voir bientôt, Zeleph et vous à mes soirées ! »

Après des salutations, il abandonna Natsu devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Du côté de Grey, celui-ci était retourné en cours de botanique. Inquiet de le voir revenir seul, Harry demanda où étaient Natsu et Zeleph.

« - Zeph s'est évanouit, répondit Grey, Nasu l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien … dit Ron. Je l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça.

\- Il est comme ça quand il est en colère. C'est pour ça que ses coups de livre sont rien à côté. A ta place, Hermione, j'arrêterai de rabâcher sur cette histoire de livres à moins de vouloir mourir. T'as pas envie de le mettre en colère. Votre Vol-de-machin fait pâle figure à côté de lui. »

Hermione afficha un air renfrognée et ne répondit pas à cela.

« - Slughorn va faire une fête pour Noël, Harry, et tu ne pourras pas te défiler cette fois parce qu'il m'a carrément demandé de vérifier tes soirées de libre pour être sûr de choisir une nuit où tu puisse venir, dit plutôt Hermione. »

Harry grogna.

Pendant ce temps, Ron, qui essayait d'éclater la gousse dans le bol avec ses deux mains, debout, et l'écrasant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dit avec colère :

« - Et c'est une autre fête réservée aux favoris de Slughorn ?

\- Juste pour le club de Slug, oui, répondit Hermione. »

La gousse s'envola hors des doigts de Ron. Grey leva sa main et la rattrapa en plein vol d'une main experte.

« - Ecoute, ce n'est pas moi qui ait inventé le nom de « Club de Slug » … dit Hermione.

\- « Club de Slug », répéta Ron avec un sourire méprisant digne de Malefoy. C'est pathétique. Et bien, j'espère que tu vas profiter de la fête. Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de mettre le grappin sur McLaggen, comme ça Slughorn pourra vous proclamer Roi et Reine des Slug …

\- On est autorisés à amener des invités, dit Hermione, qui pour une raison inconnue était devenue rouge écarlate, et j'étais sur le point de te demander si tu voulais venir, mais si tu trouves que c'est tellement stupide, alors ce n'est pas nécessaire que je m'en donne la peine !

\- Tu allais me demander de venir ? demanda Ron, sur un ton complètement différent.

\- Oui, dit Hermione avec colère, Mais bien sûr, si tu préfères que je mette le grappin sur McLaggen … »

Il y eut une pause avant que Ron ne dise d'une voix très douce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qu'utilisait Natsu avec Zeleph :

« - Non, je ne préfère pas. »

Personne ne revit ni Zeleph, ni Natsu de la journée. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que les deux réapparurent comme si de rien n'était à la table du petit-déjeuner.

« - Où étiez-vous hier ? questionna Harry.

\- A l'infirmerie, répondit Natsu avec évidence. Zeph ne s'est réveillé qu'après le diner.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda le Survivant en se tournant vers Zeleph.

\- Ce n'était rien de grave, répondit le mage noir. Cette histoire de livre de potions m'a fait perdre mon sang-froid. »

Il jeta un regard vide en direction de Hermione qui rougit avant de détourner le regard. Zeleph s'installa entre Harry et Natsu, ce dernier le serrant contre lui avec un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Le mage noir avait ressortit son livre de potion ainsi que ses lunettes et son stylo magiques. Il gomma une ligne et la réécrivit avec soin.

« - C'est quel genre de stylo ? demanda Harry à côté de lui, intrigué par l'objet qui effaçait l'encre elle-même.

\- Un stylo magique, répondit distraitement Zeleph. Ils sont assez populaire là d'où nous venons. Ils sont un équipement indispensable pour les utilisateurs de magies d'écriture. »

Hermione lâcha un son étouffé mais personne ne lui prêta attention. Les deux garçons du Trio d'Or étaient plutôt intéressés par l'invention.

« - Et tu peux tricher avec ? demanda Ron.

\- Bien sûr que non. Ce genre d'objet ne fait que modifier les écrits magique.

\- Tu peux nous montrer ? demanda Harry.

\- Si tu veux … »

Son regard se porta sur le jus de citrouille de Harry. Il se mit à écrire autour du verre des caractères étranges qui brillèrent d'une lumière obscures. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il proposa à Harry de boire un peu. Harry haussa les épaules et approcha sa main de son verre lorsque … sa main se retrouva bloquée par une barrière invisible. Il essaya de forcer, en vain. Des caractères apparaissèrent tout autour du verre, formant une barrière incassable :

« - « _Tout ce qui est vivant ne peut franchir cette barrière_ », récita Zeleph. C'est la règle. Si tu veux récupérer ton verre, quelque chose de non-humain doit le faire sortir de cette barrière magique. »

Ron lâcha une exclamation admirative alors que lui aussi voyait sa main être bloquée par la barrière. Harry, ayant eu une idée, sortit sa baguette et lança un _Accio_ pour amener son verre à lui. Cela fonctionna puisque le verre franchit sans difficulté la barrière pour venir dans sa main. Zeleph effaça la barrière rapidement.

« - C'est trop bien !

\- Le seul inconvéniant avec cette magie est le fait qu'elle prenne du temps à être mise en place.

\- A Fairy Tail, on a un spécialiste de cette magie, dit Grey. Et il est fort.

\- Freed ? devina Zeleph. Quand nous serons rentrés, j'aimerai le tester pour voir si je peux réécrire ses enchantements. Je me posais déjà la question sur le bâteau.

\- Ce batard … dit Natsu en levant le poing rageusement. Cinq minutes de perdu ! Quand je pense que cet enfoiré de Gajeel et Elfman nous sont passés devant !

\- Gajeel n'était pas là en tant que participant, précisa Zeleph sans trop de conviction.

\- Tu devrais manger, Zeleph, intervint Harry en voyant qu'il n'avait encore rien prit.

\- Oh ! C'et vrai ! C'est ce midi que tu manges, décréta Natsu. »

Le mage noir lâcha un soupir en entendant le choix. Apparemment, il n'avait pas le choix. Natsu avait décidé que ce serait aujourd'hui et pas un autre jour dans la semaine qu'il se nourrirait.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on a, là ? demanda Natsu.

\- Sortilèges, répondit Harry.

\- Alors c'est partit ! »

Natsu déposa un baiser dans le cou de Zeleph avant de se lever, suivit par le reste du groupe. Direction un cours de sortilège qui allait se révéler, comme d'habitude, bien compliqué pour le commun des étudiants.

* * *

Ce matin-là était comme tous les autres depuis plus d'une semaine : les Serpentards sifflèrent et huèrent bruyamment à chaque fois qu'un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor entrait dans la Grande Salle. Aujourd'hui était le match de Quidditch qui opposerait la maison Serpentard à la maison Gryffondor, alors la tension était à son comble depuis près d'une semaine au point que cela en était devenu invivable. Zeleph avait cessé de compter les divers incidents notables. Quelques joueurs avaient été envoyés à cause de mauvaises blagues à l'infirmerie.

Le ciel aujourd'hui était clair, d'un magnifique bleu pâle. Un bon temps pour pratiquer le Quidditch, selon Harry et donc, un bon présage pour la rencontre à venir.

La table de Gryffondor, une foule rouge et or, acclama l'arrivée de Harry et Ron. Harry sourit et salua tout le monde pendant que Ron grimaçait faiblement et secouait la tête.

« - Courage, Ron ! cria Lavande Brown. Je sais que tu es doué ! »

Mystérieusement, Ron ignora ce compliment.

« - Du thé ? lui demanda Harry. Café ? Jus de citrouille ?

\- N'importe, répondit Ron d'un air morose en grignotant un toast. »

Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione, qui en avait tellement assez de la mauvaise humeur de Ron qu'elle n'était pas venue manger avec eux, s'arrêta à leur niveau.

« - Comment est ce que vous allez tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle timidement, en fixant l'arrière de la tête de Ron.

\- Bien, répondit celui-ci.

\- Tiens, Ron. Finis ton verre. »

Ron commença à porter le verre à ses lèvres lorsque Hermione lui dit brusquement :

« - Ne boit pas ça, Ron ! »

Harry, Ron, Natsu, Grey et Zeleph levèrent les yeux vers elle.

« - Pourquoi pas ? demanda Ron. »

Hermione fixait à présent Harry comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« - Tu viens de mettre quelque chose dans ce verre.

\- Pardon ? fit Harry.

\- Tu as bien entendu. Je t'ai vu. Tu viens juste de verser quelque chose dans le verre de Ron. Tu as la fiole dans ta main droite en ce moment même !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Harry en remettant rapidement la petite bouteille dans sa poche.

\- Ron, je t'aurais prévenu, ne boit pas ça ! répéta Hermione, alarmée. »

Elle sembla chercher du soutien auprès des mages de Fairy Tail qui se contentèrent simplement de faire comme si elle n'existait pas pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Ron reprit le verre et l'avala d'une seule traite avant de dire :

« - Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Hermione. »

La jeune femme afficha un air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus scandalisée face à cette marque d'insolence pure. En se penchant afin que seul Harry puisse l'entendre, elle siffla, sans se douter que Natsu l'entendait également grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée de par sa position de Dragon Slayer :

« - Tu pourrais être expulsé pour ça. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, Harry !

\- Regardez qui parle, murmura-t-il en retour. Tu n'as embrouillé personne, dernièrement ? »

Elle quitta la table à grandes enjambées. Harry la regarda partir sans regret. Puis il regarda Ron.

« - C'est presque l'heure, dit Harry avec entrain. »

Quand Harry passa devant lui, Zeleph dit :

« - Tu mens comme tu respires.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit un peu trop rapidement le Survivant.

\- Comptes-tu dire à Ron que tu as glissé du Felix Felicis dans sa boisson alors que ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- C … Comment tu le sais ? »

Zeleph indiqua presque paresseusement Natsu qui est en train de s'empiffrer. Celui-ci fit un signe de main en direction de Harry avant de reprendre son repas.

« - Peu importe le nombre de fois dont j'en suis témoin, l'hyper-sensibilité de Natsu m'impressionne toujours autant. Et puisque Natsu a dit que tu n'avais pas mis la potion dans le verre de Ron, je le crois entièrement.

\- Merci de ne rien dire … marmonna Harry. Vous assistez au match ?

\- Grey y sera. Mais Natsu et moi allons plutôt faire une escapade dans la Forêt Interdite. Il a un affreux mal des transports. Rien que voir des personnes sur un balais lui donne la chair de poule.

\- Tous ? demanda Harry.

\- Tous, confirma Zeleph.

\- Ça doit être difficile.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. »

Natsu souhaita bonne chance au Survivant avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille pour se préparer pour son match. Grey s'en alla à son tour en déclarant qu'il leur raconterait.

Zeleph lâcha un soupir. En réalité, voir d'autres personnes utiliser un quelconque moyen de transport ne rendait pas Natsu malade. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il était à bord de celui-ci à cause de sa perception qui était différente de celle du commun des mortels. Si Zeleph avait dit cela, c'était afin que personne ne pose des questions sur leur possible absence lors du match. Ils comptaient profiter de ce dernier pour patrouiller en journée dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Tout le monde sera amassé dehors. C'était le meilleur moment pour s'introduire dans Poudlard et utiliser des moyens peu conventionnel pour commettre un acte terroriste. Dans leur monde, n'importe qui en profiterait pour aller déposer deux-trois lacrimas explosives dans le bâtiment afin de le faire sauter.

Ce qui était dommage pour eux, c'était que le match avait duré guère longtemps. Ils n'avaient pu faire qu'un seul étage du château. En tout, quasiment tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient euphoriques, signalant que ce n'étaient pas les Serpentards qui avaient gagné, mais bien les Gryffondors.

« - Ils vont faire la fête, dit Natsu.

\- Nous pouvons encore patrouiller, dans ce cas-là. »

Mais il n'y eût rien à signaler.


	7. Discussion dans la Salle Commune

**Bien le bonjour ! Je tiens à tous vous remercier de m'avoir fait remarquer l'erreur lors de la publication du dernier chapitre. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu, effectivement, un bug, faisant que le même chapitre s'est retrouvé à être publié un seconde fois. Je soupçonne que ce soit au niveau de l'ordinateur que j'utilise, compte tenu du fait qu'il m'a été totalement _impossible_ de retrouver le fichier dedans. De ce fait, j'ai été dans l'obligation de le réécrire avec pour seul base le plan "grossier" que j'avais façonné. **

**Je m'en excuse sincèrement, surtout pour le retard que cela a engendré (ajouté à la semaine précédente où j'étais partis en vacances, ça commence à faire beaucoup…)**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie pour vos reviews informatives à tous (sans quoi je n'aurai certainement pas remarqué le problème, ah ah) ainsi que MissYoYo et Minilod pour leurs compliments et leur souhaitent la bienvenue dans cette fanfiction ! ~**

**Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! Je vous laisse le petit disclaimer avant de vous laisser poursuivre la lecture ~**

_**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail est à Hiro Mashima et Harry Potter à J.K. Rowling !**_

* * *

**Mission dans l'autre monde**

**.**

**Discussion dans la Salle Commune**

* * *

Les jours continuèrent de s'écouler jusqu'à ce que novembre soit entièrement passé et que décembre ait déjà vu plus de la moitié de ses jours partir. A présent, il ne restait plus que deux jours avant les vacances de Noël. Et qui disait Noël, disait décorations. Ainsi, la Grande Salle de Poudlard se retrouva ensevelit sous les décorations et par une douzaine de sapins. Des guirlandes de houx étaient entortillées autour des rampes d'escaliers, des bougies éternelles rougeoyaient à l'intérieur des casques des armures et d'énormes boules étaient accrochées le long des couloirs à intervalles reguliers. Des groupes de filles développèrent la fâcheuse tendance à converser sous les guirlandes de gui à chaque fois qu'un garçon au physique agréable à regarder passait dans les couloirs, ce qui ne manquait jamais de provoquer quelques embouteillages dans les couloirs.

Grey avait manqué de se faire prendre dans ce piège fourbe. Mais heureusement pour lui, Zeleph daigna lui venir en aide. Natsu et Zeleph, eux, ne se séparaient jamais, alors leurs chances de croiser des guis s'en étaient vu grandir.

Une petite complication s'était manifestée dans les plans des mages de Fairy Tail : Harry s'était vraisemblablement découvert un penchant pour les promenades nocturnes illégales sous forme invisible. Une sorte de cache-cache s'était mit en place. Tandis que les mages de Fairy Tail faisaient de leur mieux pour esquiver Harry grâce aux sens de Natsu, Harry avait toujours l'air de savoir où se trouvaient et probablement mu par une curiosité très mal placée, il s'était mit en tête de les débusquer.

Le moment le plus gênant fut sans contester quelques soirs après que Natsu ait commencé à sentir l'odeur de Harry dans les couloirs à la nuit tombée. A ce moment-là, Natsu ne donnait pas une grande confiance envers ses sens. Peut-être aurait-il dû. Cela leur aurait éviter ce moment embarassant …

* * *

Natsu plaqua Zeleph contre l'un des murs en pierre du château et maintint les mains du mage noir au-dessus de sa tête avec l'une de ses propres mains. Ses lèvres se posèrent avec une infinie douceur sur les lèvres de son amant, l'embrassant intensément. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble un délicieux balais. La main disponible de Natsu se glissa avec lenteur sous les vêtements de Zeleph, le faisant languir. Fébrilement, il se mit à caresser la peau pâle qui était à sa disposition. Zeleph se contorsionna pour que le contact soit plus ferme sur son corps.

La main de Natsu se retira alors de sous les vêtements et défit la ceinture de Zeleph qui s'échoua au sol dans un bruit un peu trop fort dû au métal et au poids du livre. Il entreprit ensuite d'aiedr Zeleph à se débarrasser de son maillot de corps tout en déposant des centaines de baisers dans le cou à sa disposition. Le bruit de succion se mêla à celui des gémissements honteux de Zeleph.

Il y avait une salle de classe vide juste à côté d'eux, mais elle leur semblait être si loin, en cet instant précis.

Natsu souleva le haut de Zeleph pour dévoiler un torse finement musclé. La longue veste du mage noir était déjà tombée pour laisser voir les bras légèrement musclé de Zeleph. Natsu était toujours aussi surprit par la maigreur de Zeleph qui faisait se dévoiler plus que la normale ses côtes. Ce ne fut que lorsque Natsu dirigea sa main vers le pantalon de son amant qu'une odeur attira son attention.

Une odeur forte, prouvant que la personne n'était qu'a à peine quelques mètres d'eux. Son impression se renforça lorsqu'un cri surprit contenu difficilement résonna dans tout le couloir.

Incrédule, Harry dit en se tournant vers l'endroit d'où l'odeur était plus forte :

« - Harry ? »

Une cape glissa au sol pour dévoiler un Harry aux yeux écarquillés. Ses joues étaient teintées de rouge à cause de la situation embarassante. Un petit silence plana durant ce qui sembla être une éternité avant que le Survivant ne se mette à balbutier des excuses incohérentes à toute vitesse. Natsu l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et poussa un soupir. Il se mit devant son amant et demanda à Harry d'une voix un peu rauque dû au décor qu'il exploitait il y avait encore quelques instants auparavant :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ? »

Harry rougit d'autant plus.

D'abord de honte pour s'être fait surprendre dans ses déambulations nocturnes, même s'il s'agissait là de ses amis. Et ensuite de gêne lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi la voix de Natsu était plus rauque que d'ordinaire. Il y avait aussi le fait que derrière Natsu, Zeleph était appuyé de tout son poids contre le mur, les joues rougies de plaisir, la respiration haletante, procurant une vision incroyablement adorable. Comme pour compléter le schéma, Harry baissa sans le vouloir les yeux et vit la bosse qui désormais les pantalons de Natsu et Zeleph et qui avait l'air, d'ailleurs, assez douloureux.

« - Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai décidé de faire un tour … marmonna Harry. Et … Et vous ? »

La question était plutôt stupide compte tenu de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous trois présentement.

« - On ne peut pas faire … ce genre de chose dans le … le dortoir ou dans la salle commune, répondit difficilement Zeleph. Nous te l'avions dit.

\- Vous avez dit dans les salles de classe, dit Harry.

\- Le désir surpasse parfois la raison, décréta philosophiquement Natsu. T'es trop jeune pour comprendre. »

Harry se retint de dire qu'ils avaient le même âge.

« - Bon … Je crois que je vais … euh … y aller … dit Harry en récupérant sa cape au sol. Je ne veux pas vous … euh … dérangez plus longtemps. »

Et avant que l'un des deux mages n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry était déjà partit.

Autant dire que le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Harry n'avait pas eu le courage de regarder en face ni Natsu, ni Zeleph et que si par mégarde il croisait leurs regards, ses joues se teintaient de rouge.

Depuis cette mésaventure, les deux amants avaient cessé de laisser les choses aller aussi loin dans un couloir. Dans une salle de classe vide, par contre, c'était une toute autre histoire … Sans la moindre gêné, les deux garçons n'avaient pas manqué de raconter l'anecdote à Grey qui en avait rit plusieurs minutes.

En plein cours.

Il dû quitter la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall car il ne pouvait s'arrêter de rires avec pour consigne de revenir que lorsqu'il serait entièrement calmé.

Il l'avait fait un quart d'heure plus tard.

Et Harry avait de nouveau rougit en sachant pertinemment ce qui avait autant fait rire Grey.

Que Natsu et Zeleph soient aussi peu indiscrets sur leur vie sexuelle, il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre.

Il se disait que cela venait avec le temps, la capacité à parler sexe avec tout le monde sans la moindre gêne. Et puis … Il était presque certain que ces trois-là se connaissaient depuis des années. Après tout, ils étaient en sixième année. Qu'importe quelle était leur école, ils devaient aussi commencé les cours à l'âge de onze ans, non ?

Natsu frappa ses poings l'un contre l'autre, faisant s'échapper un peu de flamme à l'impact tandis que son regard fusillait Lavande Brown dont la présence donnait l'impression d'être presque permanente. Cette insupportable enfant semblait considérer comme perdus tous les moments qu'elle ne passait pas a embrasser Ron, son petit ami.

Zeleph observa avec une certaine curiosité son propre petit ami dégager cette envie de meurtre envers l'ami d'un ami comme il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Grey aussi, semblait être prêt à en découdre. Il donnait l'impression de se battre avec lui-même pour ne pas que ses poings se rencontrent et lancent une attaque glacée. Zeleph, pour sa part, avait plutôt l'habitude de ce genre de cas avec les Spriggan Twelve qui l'attendaient d'ailleurs à Arbaless. Bon … Le seul point, c'était que hormis Inbel qui faisait tout pour gagner son amour, aucun n'avait eu de relation amoureuse et certainement pas des aussi gluante.

Zeleph n'aimait pas trop l'admettre, mais Natsu et lui formaient un couple encore plus collé l'un à l'autre que Lavande et Ron. Mais eux, au moins, n'empêchait pas l'autre de parler à ses amis. Au contraire : ils partageaient les mêmes amis et même si Hermione lui tapait particulièrement sur le système, Zeleph n'empêchait pas Natsu d'interagir avec elle.

En parlant de Hermione, cette dernière parlait toujours d'un ton défensif et pleins de ressentiment.

« - Elle ne peut pas se plaindre, dit un jour Ron. Elle a flirté avec Krum. Elle a trouvé que quelqu'un flirtait avec moi aussi, et alors ? C'est un pays libre après tout. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. »

Harry ne répondit pas et fait d'être plongé dans le livre qu'ils étaient censés avoir lu avant la leçon de sortilèges du lendemain matin (La perfection : une quête). Le Survivant jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Zeleph qui était installé sur les genoux de Natsu dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, occupé à lire les dernières pages du livre qu'il avait pourtant commencé après lui. Natsu s'occupait en déposant des petits baisers dans le cou à sa portée comme tout le monde était à présent habitué à le voir faire au point que cela ne dérangeait plus personne, pas même les professeurs quand ils passaient à côté d'eux.

« - Comment tu fais pour lire aussi vite ? demanda Harry, presque au bord du désespoir. »

Zeleph leva les yeux du livre et se mit à observer Harry d'un regard vide qui mit mal à l'aise ce dernier, aillant l'impression que Zeleph était en train d'évalué s'il était digne du secret. Finalement, Zeleph retira les lunettes qu'il portait avec une certaine grâce qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et dit de sa voix calme et prudente si particulière :

« - Evite de le répéter à Ron, autrement il ne cessera de m'importuner. Ou à Hermione qui ne verra cela qu'uniquement comme étant un technique récente de triche. Et retiens que c'est à titre exceptionnel. »

Harry regarda Zeleph avec incompréhension.

Pour toute réponse, le mage noir lui tendit ses lunettes. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Zeleph les agita légèrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait les mettre.

Alors, avec précaution, il prit la paire de lunettes en frôlant la main de Zeleph qu'il trouva un peu plus chaude que la moyenne. Il retira les siennes qu'il posa à côté de lui et enfila les nouvelles. Elles avaient l'air d'avoir la bonne correction pour lui, ce qu'il trouva étrange. Zeleph lui fit signe de reprendre sa lecture, ce que Harry fit.

Harry a alors la surprise de remarquer qu'il était en train de lire à une vitesse tout simplement surhumaine. Tandis qu'il devrait lire dix mots, il en lisait plus de trois cent ! Il leva un regard surprit vers Zeleph en s'arrachant de sa lecture. En moins d'une minute, il avait déjà finit le recto d'une page !

« - On appelle cela des Lunettes du Vent. En fonction de leur qualité, elles peuvent te faire lire deux à trente deux fois plus vite.

\- Où … Où les as-tu obtenu ?

\- Elles ne sont vendus uniquement que de l'endroit d'où nous venons, au même titre que les stylos magique.

\- Ron tuerait pour avoir ces lunettes et Hermione …

\- … dirait 'il s'agit-là de tricherie, compléta Zeleph. Alors pas un mot. Je tiens à ma tranquillité.

\- Est-ce que …

\- … tu peux me les emprunter ? Je te l'ai déjà dit et j'ai ajouté que c'était à titre exceptionnel. Les prochaines fois, tu t'organiseras autrement. »

Harry remercia chaudement Zeleph avant de se remettre à lire quand quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit :

« - Tu les prêtes également à Grey et Natsu ?

\- Non. Ils s'avancent seulement dans leur travail. Ils ont eu une mauvaise expérience avec une camarade à ce sujet. »

Natsu frissonna contre le cou de Zeleph à cette simple mention. Sur ce, Zeleph se replongea dans sa lecture, sans ses lunettes que Harry arborait dès à présent.

Le lendemain, à la bibliothèque, Grey, Natsu, Zeleph, Hermione et Natsu s'étaient réunis autour d'une table, parlant tandis que la seule femme du groupe faisait son travail.

« - A propos, tu devrais être prudent, dit Hermione.

\- Pour la dernière fois, dit Harry, je ne rendrai pas ce livre. J'ai appris davantage du prince de sang-mêlé que de ce que Snape et Slughorn ont pu m'enseigner jusqu'à maintenant …

\- Je ne parlais pas de ton stupide pseudo-prince dit Hermione, en fusillant le livre du regard comme s'il avait été grossier envers elle ainsi que Zeleph qui pourtant n'avait rien fait. Je te parle de tout à l'heure. J'allais aux toilettes des filles juste avant de venir ici et il y avait environ une douzaine de filles dont Romilda Vane, qui essayaient de déterminer le meilleur moyen de te faire boire un philtre d'amour. Elles espèrent toutes aller avec toi à la soirée de Slughorn et il semblerait qu'elles aient toutes acheté les philtres d'amour de Fred et Georges, et j'ai bien peur qu'ils soient efficaces …

\- Pourquoi tu ne les as pas confisqués alors ? demanda Grey qui maintenant connait plutôt b ien Hermione.

\- Elles n'avaient pas les philtres avec elles dans les toilettes, répondit Hermione avec mépris. Elles ne faisaient que discuter des tactiques. Et comme je doute que le Prince de sang-mêlé … elle jeta au livre un autre regard plein de mépris, puisse concevoir un antidote pour une douzaine de philtres d'amour différents à la fois, si j'étais toi, j'inviterais simplement quelqu'un à venir avec toi, ça empêcherait les autres de penser qu'elles ont encore une chance. La soirée est demain, elles deviennent prêtes a tout.

\- Il n'y a personne que j'aie envie d'inviter, marmonna Harry.

\- Tu pourrais inviter Grey, propose Zeleph. J'y vais avec Natsu pour ma part.

\- Evidemment, lâcha Hermione d'une voix un peu méprisante.

\- Avec … Grey ?

\- Slughorn n'a jamais dit que c'était une fille qui devait t'accompagner et il était même plutôt enthousiasme quand je lui ai dit que j'accompagnais Zeph. »

Harry tourna son regard vers Grey qui haussa les épaules en déclarant que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

« - Je m'assurerai qu'il ne puisse pas retirer ses vêtements, ajouta Zeleph. Une barrière magique devrait suffire.

\- Je ne me déshabillerais pas ! s'outra Grey. »

Zeleph lui envoya un regard sceptique et très significatif. En baissant le regard, Grey lâcha un juron en s'apercevant que sa chemise s'en était allé vers d'être horizons.

« - Au fait, je me suis toujours demandé … dit Harry en fixant le marque bleue sur le pectoraux de Grey. Ce symbole, qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'ai remarqué que tu portais le même à l'épaule droite, Natsu. »

Il désigna la dite épaule où trônait fièrement le même tatouage mais d'un rouge éclatant.

« - Oh, ça ? demanda Natsu en souriant. C'est la marque de Fairy Tail ! Tout le monde la porte. C'est pour prouver que tu appartiens bien à l'école.

\- Ça fait un peu … Mangemorts, grimaça Hermione.

\- C'est plutôt un signe d'équité pour nous. Pour montrer que nos cœurs battent à l'unisson, expliqua Grey. Ou une connerie du même genre.

\- Tu en as aussi une, Zeleph ? demanda Harry. »

Pour toute réponse, Zeleph leur tourna le dos sur son siège et laissa son manteau glisser le long de ses bras pour que la même marque en noire soit visible à l'arrière de son épaule droite. Il remit ensuite convenablement sa longue veste, comme si de rien n'était.

« - C'est moi où ce symbole … ressemble à une fée ?

\- Fairy Tail, justifia Natsu en souriant.

\- Attends … Tu veux dire Fairy Tail comme dans « queue de fée » ? fit Harry, sceptique.

_\- « Les fées ont-elles vraiment des queues ? Et pour commencer, les fées existent-elles vraiment ? Un éternel mystère. Une éternelle aventure. »_ Du Mavis pur … commenta Zeleph en secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est logique, dit Harry face à l'explication. C'est plutôt bien trouvé et bien réfléchit.

\- La fondatrice croyait surtout aux fées dur comme fer, dit Zeleph avec un air un peu mélancolique. »

Natsu se renfrogna un peu à la mention de Mavis. Depuis qu'il savait qu'elle et son frère et amant avaient eu une relation amoureuse par le passé, il n'aimait plus trop que le sujet soit évoqué. Zeleph sourit en le remarquant et ébouriffa les mèches roses. Natsu commença à protester mais s'arrêta en voyant le sourire de Zeleph. Celui-là n'était pas celui d'une personne qui s'adressait à son amant mais plutôt d'un grand frère qui parlait à son cadet. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il ne le lui avait vu que très peu de fois.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Natsu. Je t'aime beaucoup plus que Mavis. Après tout, nous partageons les liens du sang indéfectible, petit frère.

\- Oui … grand frère, répondit Natsu en hésitant un peu sur l'appelation.

\- Frères ?! s'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

\- Oui, dit Zeleph, ne voyant pas où est le problème. Natsu est mon précieux petit frère.

\- Mais … Mais vous n'êtes pas mariés ?! dit Ron.

\- Nous comptions nous en occuper à notre retour chez nous. Nous avons dit cela pour éviter quelques … problèmes. L'homosexualité passe, mais adoubé à de l'inceste, nous n'en n'étions pas certain.

\- Natsu et Zeph ont deux choses en communs, dit alors Grey. Leurs liens de sang et leur nature malsaine. Tu peux pas leur demander d'avoir une relation saine. »

Hermione roula des yeux et quitta la bibliothèque avec une expression agacée.

« - Elle est plus susceptible que tête à flamme, constata Grey.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé, l'exhibitionniste ? »

Les deux garçons cognèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, rageurs. Zeleph saisit les deux garçons par le col et les traina sans ménagement hors de la bibliothèque avant qu'ils n'en soient renvoyés par Mrs Pince. Harry les suivit avec une petite limite de sécurité qu'il se félicita d'avoir imposé lorsque Zeleph jeta les deux garçons à terre un peu trop fort une fois sortit de la bibliothèque. Même si l'impact semblait avoir été rude, les deux garçons ne lâchèrent que de petits marmonnements douloureux, preuve qu'ils étaient habitués à tel traitement.

Un peu effrayant … Harry se demanda si c'était juste une question de mentale ou bien si leur perception de la douleur était différente chez eux par rapport au commun des mortels.

« - Ah, ça fait mal, Zeph … grimaça Natsu. Je vais avoir une bosse.

\- Je te réparerai cela tout à l'heure, dit doucement Zeleph, en constraste total avec son comportement précédent.

\- Okay !

\- A présent que nous sommes hors de la bibliothèque et que vous êtes calmés, nous pouvons aller nous coucher. Il commence à se faire tard. »

Harry se sentit un peu blasé en constatant que l'impact de tout à l'heure était pour Zeleph l'équivalent d'un bond coup de livre. Cela lui donnait encore moins envie de subir cette punition. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi les garçons se calmaient pou r un simple ouvrage.

En parlant d'ouvrage … Son regard vert se porta sur le livre que Zeleph gardait toujours dans son étui attaché à sa ceinture. Il était du moins persuadé qu'il s'agissait du même. Il se demandait ce dont il pouvait bien s'agir pour que Zeleph le garde aussi précieusement avec lui en permanence. Un souvenir ? Un héritage ? Juste un bon livre ? Il espérait obtenir un jour réponses à ses questions, y compris celles qu'ils se posaient sur les trois représentants de Fairy Tail.


	8. La soirée de Slughorn

**_Disclaimer : Fairy Tail est à Hiro Mashima et Harry Potter à J.K. Rowling_**

* * *

Mission dans l'autre monde

.

La soirée de Slughorn

* * *

Le lendemain soir, après le diner, Zeleph, Natsu, Grey et Harry montèrent ensemble à leur dortoir afin de se préparer pour la soirée eu Noël organisé pour le club de Slug. Une tenue correcte était exigée. Par conséquent, les filles doivent porter des robes de soirée et les hommes des robes de sorciers. C'était du moins en théorie, car il ne fallait pas compter sur les mages masculins de Fairy Tail pour enfiler des robes, quelles qu'elles soient. Ainsi donc, ils avaient plutôt opter pour des costumes.

« - Ça serre de partout … grimaça Natsu en tirant sur son col.

\- Il me semblait pourtant que tu accordais assez d'importance à ta tenue, dit Zeleph, concentré.

\- Que les couleurs s'accordent, oui ! Mais j'ai _horreur_ de ces tenues. C'est la première et dernière fois que je mets pareille chose, Zeph.

\- Oui, oui …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches autour de Grey depuis tout à l'heure, au fait ? »

En effet, cela faisait près d'une dizaine de minutes que Zeleph était accroupit devant Grey, son stylo magique à la main tandis qu'il dressait une barrière magique sur les vêtements de Grey eux-mêmes. Le mage de glace n'était pas plus heureux que Natsu de devoir porter ce genre de tenue mais lui, au moins, en avait déjà mit et pouvait les supporter un temps soit peu.

Zeleph finit par se lever pour admirer son œuvre. Ce qui était pratique avec les barrières magiques, c'était qu'elles n'étaient visibles que lorsque quelqu'un s'y retrouvait confronté. Tant que Grey n'essaiera pas de se déshabiller, personne ne verra la barrière magique. Elle disparaitra alors dès lors que Grey cessera ses tentatives d'exhibitionnisme.

« - Quand je pense que Poudlard est déjà familier avec la manie de Grey, dit Harry, n'y croyant pas lui-même. A Fairy Tail aussi, c'est devenu une part de votre quotidien ?

\- Beaucoup de choses anormales font partie du quotidien de Fairy Tail, sourit Natsu, pas peu fier d'en faire partie. »

Natsu tenait dans ses mains la veste que Zeleph n'avait pas encore enfilé, trop occupé avec le cas de Grey. Zeleph s'empara de sa fidèle ceinture qu'il boucla dans des gestes démontrant une certaine habitude.

« - Tu emmènes ce livre avec toi ? demanda Harry, surprit. Tu devrais peut-être le laisser au dortoir juste pour cette fois-ci.

\- Je ne m'en sépare jamais, répondit doucement Zeleph. Vois-tu, c'est un livre important.

\- Dans le genre ?

\- Dans le genre « _pas touche ou tu le paieras de ta vie_ », dit froidement le mage noir, ses yeux brillant un instant d'un éclat écarlate.

\- Je ne comptais pas y toucher, marmonna Harry en levant ses mains en l'air. J'étais juste curieux.

\- Nous allons être en retard si nous nous continuons à nous attarder, dit Zeleph en coupant court à la conversation. »

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée aux alentours de vingt heure. Un nombre impressionnant de filles attendait là leur cavalier qui se faisait attendre. Le groupe prit de suite la direction du bureau du professeur Slughorn, l'endroit où se déroulait la petite fête.

« - Vous avez entendu la rumeur selon laquelle un vampire viendrait ? questionna Harry aux trois garçons.

\- Elle est fondée, répondit simplement Zeleph.

\- Vraiment ? »

Ils approchaient déjà du bureau de Slughorn et les rires, la musique, et les conversations devenaient plus forts à chacun de leurs pas. Que ce soit parce qu'on l'avait construit ainsi, ou parce qu'il avait utilisé une astuce magique pour le faire, le bureau de Slughorn était beaucoup plus grand que celui des autres professeurs. Le plafond et les murs étaient drapés de teintures émeraudes, cramoisies, et or, de sorte que la pièce ressemblait à une vaste tente. La salle était remplie d'une foule compacte et étouffante et baignée dans une lumière rouge diffusée par une lampe d'or fleurie se balançant au plafond, dans laquelle de vraies fées flottent, chacune brillant comme un point de lumière. Une chanson venait s'y ajouter de ce qui semblait être des mandolines venues d'un coin éloigné ; une brume de fumée de pipe survolait plusieurs vieux trolls plongés dans leur conversation, et un certain nombre d'elfes de maison se faufilaient à travers la forêts de jambes, leur tâche rendue difficile par les lourds plateaux argentés de nourriture qu'ils soutenaient, de sorte qu'ils ressemblaient à de petites tables mobiles.

« - Harry, mon garçon ! gronda Slughorn, à peu près au moment où le groupe fait un pas dans la pièce. Entre, entre, il y a tant de gens que je voudrais que tu rencontres ! »

Saisissant le bras d'Harry si étroitement qu'il aurait pu disparaître avec lui, le professeur le guida à travers la fête. En désespoir de cause, Harry se saisit de la main de Grey et le traina avec lui, non sans lancer un regard piteux en direction de Zeleph et Natsu, ce dernier lui faisant un aimable signe de main trop innocent pour l'être.

« - Pauvre Grey, ricana Natsu.

\- C'était pour le voir être trimballer partout et faire la rencontre avec d'autres personnes que tu as proposé à Harry de lui demander de l'accompagner ?

\- Tu crois que ça aurait pu fonctionner ? demanda Natsu. Je pensais plutôt qu'entre membres de Fairy Tail, on devait se soutenir les uns les autres.

\- Tu le considère ainsi que lorsque la situation t'arranges, n'est-ce pas … ? demanda Zeleph plus pour lui-même. Au fait Natsu …

\- Quoi ?

\- Pas d'alcool.

\- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu pourrais perdre le contrôle de tes pouvoirs et accéder à ta forme démoniaque en pensant que c'est une _excellente_ idée. Peut-être même ta force Etherious.

\- Très bien … soupira Natsu, résigné. Pas d'alcool. Au fait … Pourquoi on est venus ?

\- Pour surveiller la fête.

\- Grey aurait suffit …

\- Et il aurait été suspect que je manque à l'appel. »

Zeleph jeta un regard vers un coin de la pièce où Hermione était en train de semer celui qui l'accompagne, McLaggen, il semblait à Zeleph. Il ne put contenir un sourire sadique à sa détresse. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas la supporter, cette fille. Natsu rit légèrement en comprenant la tournure que prenaient les pensées de son amant.

De loin, les deux garçons pouvaient voir Harry être prit entre un professeur Slughorn enthousiasme et un professeur Snape plus qu'ennuyé. Le pauvre était coincé entre son ancien professeur et un élève qu'il ne tenait pas en très haute estime.

« - Ils parlent du « don » de Harry pour les potions, dit Natsu à Zeleph.

\- Mmh … Je me demande si je devrais dire à Harry l'identité de celui qui se fait appeler le « Prince de Sang-Mêlé ».

\- Snape, songea Natsu. Je t'ai pas demandé comment tu l'as su.

\- L'écriture, répondit Zeleph. Lorsque j'ai tenu entre mes mains le livre de Harry, j'ai remarqué l'écriture en patte de mouches. La même écriture que celle du professeur Snape. Une écriture aussi illisible, je sais le reconnaître et la déchiffrer. De même qu'une belle écriture. Et puis … il y avait un peu d'essence magique, dans ce livre. La même que j'ai perçu avec le professeur. Lorsqu'ils auront fini de converser, allons les voir.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- J'ai pour intention d'infiltrer les Mangemorts, murmura Zeleph. Ce n'est pas souvent que j'effectue des missions d'infiltrations, cependant, je n'ignore pas que pour démanteler un réseau, il faut le détruire de l'intérieur. J'ai conscience que la mission qui nous a été confiée n'est pas d'arrêter de mage noir, toutefois, il m'est impossible de le laisser en liberté. Les criminels doivent être punis. Avec un peu de chance, je parviendrai à trouver la cachette de ses Horcruxes. »

A ce moment-là, Snape quitta la pièce avec, étonnement, Draco Malefoy. Zeleph, accompagné de Natsu, alla les rejoindre pour pouvoir parler à Snape dès lors que l'héritier Malefoy sera relâché.

Zeleph parvint à entendre la conversation entre les deux hommes à propos d'une mission et d'une gloire que le professeur souhaitait voler à son élève. Une fois que Malefoy s'en fut allé – avec rage, il en va sans dire – Zeleph sortit de sa cachette, avec Natsu sur ses talons.

« - Messieurs Dragnir … dit doucement Snape en le voyant arriver. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- Nous savons tous trois que si tu pouvais t'enfuir sans perdre ta dignité, tu l'aurais fait dès que tu m'as vu arriver. »

L'expression du professeur se durcit.

* * *

Harry, qui voulait espionner la conversation entre Snape et son ennemi Malefoy, céda à sa curiosité en décidant de rester. La manière dont Zeleph venait de s'adresser à un professeur … n'était certainement pas celle d'un étudiant.

* * *

Natsu fronça les sourcils et Zeleph leva une main pour l'arrêter.

« - Je ne suis pas venu parler en tant qu'étudiant, ce soir. J'aimerai que tu me rendes un service que tu es le seul à pouvoir accomplir.

\- Que souhaitez-vous ?

\- Je souhaite rencontrer cet homme, Voldemort. »

Harry mit sa main devant sa bouche, retenant un halètement en entendant les paroles de Zeleph.

« - Et pour quoi faire, je vous prie ? Dumbledore n'a pas fait appel à votre guilde pour rejoindre les Mangemorts. Les gens de votre espèce ne se repentissent jamais de leurs crimes.

\- Aussi difficile cela soit-il à croire, je me suis repentis de mes pêchés. Passé et présent. Longtemps j'ai cherché un moyen de mourir afin d'expier tous les crimes qui j'ai commis, volontairement … ou non. Mr Dumbledore n'en a-t-il donc pas informé tout le corps professoral ?

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vouloir contacter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Afin de le détruire de l'intérieur. Je vais les infiltrer et toi, Severus Snape, tu vas m'y aider.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il s'intéressera à votre cas ?

\- C'est pourtant très simple, sourit Zeleph, ses yeux à présent écarlates. Son objectif n'est-il pas d'acquérir l'immortalité. En lui parlant de mon cas, il s'en retrouvera intéressé. Bien entendu, il n'est pas questionné de faire ne serait-ce qu'une mention à la face cachée de l'iceberg. Il serait fâcheux qu'il refuse de s'approcher de moi à moins d'une centaine de lieues.

\- Très bien. Si c'est que vous souhaitez, je le ferai. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre auprès de moi s'il vous arrive malheur.

\- Bien entendu. _Je_ ne me plaindrais pas. Soit dit en passant … Harry a le livre de potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. »

L'expression du professeur Snape s'assombrit en entendant cela.

« - Y a-t-il des sorts dangereux dedans pour que je l'empêche de commettre un meurtre involontaire ?

\- C'est sûr que vous vous y connaissez, en meurtres _involontaires_, ricana Snape.

\- Répète un peu !? s'énerva Natsu en faisant craquer ses doigts.

\- C'est bon, Natsu. Pour ton information, c'était des _accidents_. Et tu contournes ma question.

\- … Il n'y en a qu'un seul : Sectumsempra.

\- Tu as entendu ça, Harry ? Demanda Zeleph. N'utilise pas ce sortilège. »

Harry, toujours caché, lâcha un cri surprit. Natsu venait de se poster devant lui avec un sourire insolent sur les lèvres tandis qu'il déclarait, pas peu fier :

« - Rien ne m'échappe quand il s'agit de débusquer quelqu'un.

\- Tel un chien, fit remarquer sarcastiquement le professeur.

\- Natsu a de meilleurs sens qu'un chien, le reprit Zeleph avec un air lassé. Cesse de le traiter de canidé. »

Alors que Harry s'attendait à ce que le professeur Snape dise quelque chose à propos du livre qu'il semblait connaître ou même du fait que son soudain talent en préparation de potions était erroné, le professeur se contenta retourne rejoindre la fête en lâchant un son méprisant à l'intention de Harry.

« - De quoi vous parliez, à l'instant ? demanda Harry. Tu comptes vraiment infiltrer les Mangemorts ? C'est dangereux ! Tu vas le laisser faire, Natsu ? Il pourrait en mourir !

\- Si Zeph vaut faire quelque chose, alors je le soutiendrais, même si c'est complètement dingue. C'est ça, aimer quelqu'un. C'est lui faire confiance même quand ses projets ont l'air irréalisables.

\- De plus, dit Zeleph, je ne mourrais pas aussi facilement. Je suis plutôt solide. Si tu pouvais éviter de répéter ce que tu viens d'entendre à quiconque, cela arrangerait mes affaires. Dumbledore ne sait pas encore pour mes projets. Je compte l'en informer qu'une fois que je serai infiltré.

\- Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce que Snape voulait dire par « faire appel à vous » ?

\- Désolé Harry, intervint Grey en sortant de la pièce, mais ça te concerne pas. C'est nos affaires et vaut mieux que t'en saches rien. »

Bien que curieux, Harry ne chercha pas plus d'explications.

C'était déjà bien qu'on l'ait autorisé à écouter cette conversation confidentielle, il devrait s'en contenter et ne pas pousser sa chance trop loin.

* * *

Le lendemain, les élèves retournèrent chez eux pour les vacances de Noël. Tandis que Natsu et Zeleph se rendraient à l'appartement que Dumbledore leur avait prêté en août, Grey restera dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pour s'assurer de la protection de la petite dizaine d'étudiants qui allaient rester au château pour les fêtes.

Pour raccompagner les élèves, le Poudlard Express était utilisé de Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à la gare King's Cross.

Etant donné que Ron et Hermione étaient tous deux préfets, ils devaient patrouiller dans les couloirs du train. Harry se mit donc dans le même compartiment que Natsu et Zeleph. Malheureusement pour Natsu, quand ils entrèrent dans le compartiment, le train démarra et aussitôt, Natsu prit une affreuse couleur verte en se laissant échouer sur le sol.

« - C'est le mal des transports, dit Zeleph en s'agenouillant devant son amant.

\- Si vite ?! s'exclama Harry. »

Zeleph ne répondit pas.

Il mit sa main en suspension au-dessus des cheveux roses et aussitôt, un cercle magique apparu entre les deux. Fasciné, Harry observa cette magie qui lui était inconnue. Une minute plus tard, Natsu avait perdu son teint maladif et était installé en face de Harry, Zeleph sur ses genoux. Et comme d'habitude, il mordillait la peau pâle qui était à sa portée avec délice, créant des suçons qui disparaissaient dans l'immédiat, gênant légèrement le Survivant qui tentait de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'air adorablle de Zeleph avec ses joues rougies et les bruits de succion.

« - Cétait quoi, ce … sort ? Demanda Harry.

\- De la magie de guérison, répondit Zeleph. Il m'est possible de tout soigner. Les coupures, les entorses, les os brisés, les effets d'un sort, des états mentaux et le mal des transports.

\- C'est pratique ! Il y a beaucoup de gens chez vous qui l'utilisent ?

\- Non. Il s'agit d'une magie considérée comme étant perdue. Pour autant que je le sache, il n'y a que trois pratiquants de cette magie. Cependant … Je pense que la mienne est la plus puissante et la plus développée.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Harry.

\- Wendy … ne peut se soigner et une utilisation répétitive d'un sort sur une personne peut la rendre immunisée contre sa magie. Cherria aussi, mais elle peut se soigner elle-même. Tandis qu'avec ma magie … je peux me soigner et il est impossible d'y être immunisée. Le seul point négatif étant qu'utilisée à la suite, elle devient dangereuse pour le corps.

\- Si j'ai bien compris … De là où vous venez, vous n'utilisez qu'un type de magie ?

\- Généralement, oui. Toutefois … Il est possible d'en maitriser autant que tu le souhaites. Il n'y a que l'apprentissage qui peut prendre de nombreuses années et le développement constant de la magie.

\- Et t'utilises quelle magie, Natsu ?

\- Mmh ? »

Natsu délaissa le cou de Zeleph et sourit à Harry.

« - C'est pas évident ? Le feu !

\- Et Grey utilise la glace, précisa Zeleph en souriant.

\- C'est pour ça que vous ne vous entendez pas ? Le feu et la glace ! »

Natsu marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles qui firent glousser Zeleph avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté avant d'être interrompu.

« - Comment … euh … Pourquoi tu n'as jamais de marque ? questionna Harry, les joues rouges. Je veux dire … Depuis tout à l'heure, Natsu … euh … il …

\- Je guéris vite, répondit Zeleph. Je crois que Natsu est autant amusé que frustré de ne pouvoir me faire la moindre marque tandis que moi j'en ai la capacité. »

Pour prouver ses dires, il abaissa légèrement l'écharpe de Natsu pour dévoiler plusieurs suçons qui firent rougir Harry.

« - C'est pour ça qu'il porte toujours cette écharpe ?! s'exclama Harry.

\- C'est un cadeau d'Ignir ! rétorqua Natsu.

\- Ignir ?

\- Le dragon qui l'a élevé et qui lui a apprit la magie.

\- Attend … C'est un dragon qui a élevé Natsu ?! Et il lui a apprit la magie ?!

\- Ignir était un bon ami. Je crois qu'aucun autres dragons ne respectaient les humains autant que lui.

\- Etait ? Oh … Désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, dit Zeleph. Je me suis personnellement occupé du cas de la chose qui l'a tué. »

Et les yeux devenus rouges de Zeleph firent froids dans le dos de Harry.

Harry avait l'impression d'en avoir apprit plus sur Zeleph et Natsu en une journée qu'en plusieurs mois. Il se dit alors que si en une journée il en avait apprit autant, c'était parce que les deux garçons lui faisaient à présents assez confiance pour leur confier certaines choses que les autres ignoraient. C'était plaisant et rien que pour cette raison, il ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir voulu espionner cette conversation. Même si … il savait que des secrets encore lourds pesaient.

Une fois sortit du train, Harry remarqua tout de suite les Weasley qui l'attendaient. Il se tourna donc une dernière fois vers ses deux amis mages.

« - On se voit après les vacances. Si vous avez un problème … Ecrivez-moi.

\- Pareil pour toi, dit Natsu. S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, appelle et on rapplique. »

Zeleph prit fébrilement la main de Harry et y glissa un morceau de papier sur lequel s'y trouvait une adresse.

« - C'est à Londres. Tu peux également faire le déplacement. La clef apparaît avec le feu ou la glace. »

Harry hocha la tête et les remercia. Les deux garçons disparurent sous ses yeux et Harry se demanda avec surprise si ce qu'il venait de voir était un sort de transplanage. Il secoua la tête d'incrédulité en se disant qu'avec ces deux-là, mieux valait ne pas chercher d'explications car tout viendrait en temps et en heure, puis il alla rejoindre les Weasley qui étaient toujours en train de l'attendre et avec qui il passerait les vacances.


	9. Voldemort et une partie d'échec

**Bien le bonjour ! **

**Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié de chapitre la semaine précédente. Nous avons eu quelques problèmes de connexion à internet dans mon quartier (les travaux sont une véritable plaie). Cependant, pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre sera plus long que les précédents puisqu'il équivaut à deux chapitres. **

_**Disclaimer : Harry Potter est à J. K. Rowling et Fairy Tail à Hiro Mashima.**_

**Vers le milieu du chapitre se trouve un lemon. Il y a une barrière indiquant le début ainsi que la fin de ce dernier.**

* * *

**Mission dans l'autre monde**

**.**

**Voldemort et une partie d'échec**

* * *

Le petit bruit d'un bec frappant contre la carreau d'une vitre résonna dans tout l'apprtement, d'une manière un peu agaçante à la longue. Avant que Natsu ne se décide à étriper le malheureux volatile venu les déranger d'aussi bonne heure, Zeleph se dirigea vers la fenêtre du salon, fenêtre après laquelle un hibou d'un noir d'encre frappait. Zeleph lui ouvrit et récupéra la lettre que tenait l'oiseau. Ce dernier repartit aussitôt à tire d'ailes, signifiant clairement qu'aucune réponse n'était attendu.

Zeleph remarqua qu'il était seulement inscrit sur la lettre, à l'encre verte, son nom et son prénom, accompagnés de l'adresse. Il n'y avait ni cachet de cire, ni le nom de celui qui lui envoyait cette lettre.

Le mage noir laissa la fenêtre ouvert et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé se trouvant à proximité tout en ouvrant la lettre dans lequel se trouvait un morceau de parchemin attendant patiemment d'être lu.

* * *

« _Zeleph Dragnir,_

_L'un de mes fidèles serviteurs a targué des éloges sur tes capacités magiques ainsi que, selon ses dires, ton immortalité. Etant un sorcier étranger, tu n'as pas beaucoup de connaissances concernant l'importance de la pureté de sang, ce que je vais t'apprendre._

_Dès que tu recevras cette lettre, tu te rendras à l'adresse jointe, seul. Tu me parleras de tes capacités à ce moment-là. _»

* * *

Zeleph resta silencieux quelques instants en lisant cette missive.

Le mage noir était tellement intéressé par ses capacités qu'il avait lui-même rédiger cette lettre pour ne pas que ses fidèles sachent pour son immortalité. L'humanité telle qu'il la détestait représentée en un seul homme …

Il était tellement dommage qu'il n'aime pas obéir quand on était aussi effronté. Ce Voldemort le tutoyait et le prenait de haut. Par conséquent, il allait se faire un malin plaisir de prendre tout son temps avant d'arriver à l'endroit du rendez-vous. Zeleph partit prendre une douche, écrit un mot à Natsu sur l'endroit où il se rendait et en laissant la lettre bien en évidence sur la table et utilisa sa magie de téléportation.

L'endroit où il atterrit n'était nul autre que devant le portail d'un manoir où un homme encapuchonné avec une cape noire l'attend. L'individu lui envoya un regard noir pour l'avoir fait patienté aussi longtemps. Il devrait plutôt le remercier. Il avait été gentil sur le temps d'attente. Enfin … C'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire avant de voir les pupilles carmines peu amicale de Zeleph qui donnait l'impression de pouvoir tuer d'un seul regard. Pendant qu'ils franchissaient le jardin du manoir, Zeleph retira sa bague argentée décorée d'une pierre noire de son annulaire de la main droite. Il ne servait à rien de restreindre sa magie, ici. Surtout qu'il ne donnait guère d'importance à la vie de ses ennemis.

Ils entrèrent dans la demeure silencieuse.

Zeleph était prêt à déployer un bouclier magique à la moindre attaque surprise. Mais les couloirs étaient étrangement vides et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Le Mangemort fini par s'arrêter devant deux grandes portes doubles à laquelle il frappa. Il ne se permit d'entrer que lorsqu'il en eut l'autorisation donnée par une voix froide.

La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était décorée simplement puisqu'elle était entièrement vide à l'exception d'un trône à l'autre bout de la pièce sur lequel était assit un homme qui ne dégageait que de mauvaises énergie. Zeleph nota son absence de nez et se dit que Natsu allait beaucoup en rire lorsqu'il lui raconterai que le fameux Voldemort était dépourvu de nez.

En parlant de Natsu … Il l'avait emporté avec lui, comme toujours. Enfin … Il avait le livre de END avec lui. C'était exactement la même chose puisqu'il pouvait l'invoquer quand il le souhaitait. Les aléas des démons … Il était certain que Natsu serait ravi de refaire le portrait aux quelques Mangemorts présents dans la pièce. En parlant de Mangemort … Celui qui s'était chargé de le guider était maintenant agenouillé à même le sol, la tête baissée, respectueux. Les sorciers avaient décidément une étrange idée du concept de fierté. Comment les soi-disant puissants sorciers de sang-purs pouvaient-ils ainsi se prosterner ? Il fallait croire qu'ils avaient un petit côté masochiste caché au fond d'eux.

C'est dommage car ce n'était pas le cas de Zeleph qui resta bien crampé sur ses positions et qui défiait même avec insolence Voldemort en face de lui.

C'était yeux écarlates contre yeux écarlates.

Même couleur mais en aucun cas équitable.

« - Tu es bien culoté de me faire patienter une heure, dit finalement Voldemort en s'avançant. Et tu fais preuve d'une insolence sans précédent et ne t'agenouillant pas devant moi.

\- Je t'ai fait patienté cinquante neuf minutes, pour être exact, répondit Zeleph d'une voix dénuée d'émotions. »

Des halètements se firent entendre de la part des Mangemorts présents qui n'en revenaient pas de l'insolence dont il venait de faire preuve, lui, un simple enfant de leur point de vue.

« - Espèce de petit … commença une femme.

\- Cela suffit, Bella, dit Voldemort en l'interrompant. »

Voldemort sortit une baguette de sous les pans de sa robe et la pointa vers Zeleph en lançant un Imperium, certainement pour le forcer à s'incliner devant lui. Il était dommage que Zeleph lève sa main droite à ce moment-là et face apparaître un minuscule petit cercle devant lui pour contrer le sort qui lui était destiné. Zeleph avait fait exprès de faire apparaître un cercle plus petit qu'à son habitude. Juste pour provoquer encore plus l'homme en face de lui.

Les mages noirs étaient toujours imbus d'eux-mêmes.

Et à force de rester aux côtés de Natsu, il avait fini par hériter de son côté insolent et provocateur face à l'ennemi. Peut-être devrait-il calmer la dose ? Ah … Mais ce Voldemort l'énervait vraiment. Tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, là, en ce moment même, c'était de le tuer lui et ses petits camarades en libérant sa magie mortelle. Mais il devait se retenir !

« - De la magie sans baguette et un bouclier invincible, constata Voldemort. Exactement comme Severus l'a dit. Mes doutes quant à ton immortalité s'amenuisent.

\- Si tu as des doutes, il y a toujours la possibilité de tenter de me tuer, cependant il faudrait pour cela percer mon bouclier. Aucune attaque – qu'elle soit physique, mentale ou magique – ne m'atteindra. Ainsi, vérifier ce qu'il en est de ma mortalité est impossible. A quel point est-ce frustrant ? »

Les mages noirs désiraient ce qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir.

Les deux mages noirs se défièrent du regard. Voldemort fini par retourner s'asseoir en rangeant sa baguette et demanda sur le ton de la conversation :

« - Depuis combien de temps vis tu ?

\- Un peu plus de quatre siècles, il semblerait. Le temps passe sans que l'on ne s'en aperçoive quand on s'ennuie.

\- Tu viens d'un autre monde, selon Severus. Qui es-tu, là-bas ?

Selon les rumeurs de mon monde, le « mage noir Zeleph » est le mage noir le plus puissant et le plus malfaisant de tous les temps. C'est pourquoi il est hors de question que je me rabaisse devant toi. Si cela te tiens tant à cœur, libre à toi de m'y forcer. Cela est néanmoins à tes risques et périls. Chaque mage qui m'a défié a trouvé la mort en l'espace de dix secondes. Souhaites-tu tenter ta chance à ton tour ? Je dois reconnaître être curieux quant à la capacité des mages de ce monde à me tuer.

Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Et si tu me disais plutôt la raison pour laquelle tu voulais me rencontrer ?

Au cours de ma longue existence, j'ai vu les ères défiler, les guerres ravagées et détruire tout sur son passage. L'humanité telle que je l'aime s'est éteinte il y a bien longtemps. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de lancer une extermination. Si tu trouves une bonne raison de me rallier, pour que je me batte à tes côtés, ton petit groupe de fanatiques et toi serez épargnés. Et si hélas tu n'en as aucune à me fournir … je suppose que tu peux déjà faire tes adieux.

Tu penses parvenir à me tuer ? demanda Voldemort avec un réel intérêt. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

Sept, répondit plutôt Zeleph. Il y en a au total sept dont un qui a été détruit il y de cela trois ans avec le croc d'un basilic. A en croire ton regard, tu n'ignores pas de quoi je fais mention. Peut-être devrais-je rendre cette information hautement confidentielle publique ? Nul doute que nombre de sorciers se précipiteront pour tous les trouver et cela avant même que ne commence l'extermination. L'avidité des humains est sans limite. »

Voldemort ne semblait guère ravi par les dires de Zeleph.

Mais s'il y avait bien un chose que Zeleph savait, c'était qu'à la guerre, il fallait jouer comme à la guerre. Et il était plutôt doué pour faire cela.

Les deux mages noirs se défièrent du regard une nouvelle fois durant ce qui sembla être une éternité, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne prenne enfin la parole pour expliquer ce qu'était la supériorité des sang-pur.

Zeleph n'en croyait pas un mot, mais il daigna faire semblant d'approuver. Quand Voldemort fini sa tirade, Zeleph déclara qu'il était envisageable qu'il utilise un peu de sa magie.

Voldemort afficha cet étrange air de fierté en entendant cela, comme s'il se félicitait d'être parvenu à rallier Zeleph à sa cause.

« - Concernant Harry Potter …

\- Oh, _lui _? demanda Zeleph en mettant un timbre moqueur à sa voix. Il est incroyable de constater la naïveté de ces enfants. Il semblerait que Granger soit la seule à réfléchir, seulement sa vision trop terre à terre lui fait manquer beaucoup trop d'informations pour qu'elle soit considéré comme étant intelligente. Cela est navrant … On dit qu'il est préférable de garder ses ennemis bien plus proches que ses amis. »

C'est ainsi que se conclut l'entrevue.

Avant de quitter la pièce, Zeleph se tourna une dernière fois vers Voldemort et lui dit d'une voix tellement menaçante qu'elle en fit trembler de peur Bellatrix Lestrange elle-même :

« - Si un de tes petits camarades ou toi-même songez à ne serait-ce que toucher un seul seul cheveu de Natsu, vous mourrez les premiers lors de l'extermination. Quoique nourrit l'envie de lui faire du mal ne peut espérer obtenir mon pardon. »

Et sur ces paroles ô combien effrayantes, Zeleph s'en alla, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à tourner le dos aux Mangemorts. Il se téléporta une fois la porte refermé, à l'abri des regards indiscrets pour arriver dans le salon de l'appartement où Natsu l'attendait.

Dès que Zeleph arriva, Natsu vint le serrer dans ses bras en lui demandant comment s'était passé la rencontre.

« - Nous avons mit en place une sorte d'entente. Voldemort pense que je me suis allié avec lui. Il est un peu naïf, je dois dire … Je les ai menacé de les tuer s'il venait à toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul de tes cheveux.

\- Je sais me défendre … marmonna Natsu. »

Zeleph sourit doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Natsu qui réagit immédiatement en mettant une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre sur sa hanche. Leurs langues dansèrent dans un balais des plus érotiques tandis que leur baiser se fit de plus en plus pressant.

.

**\- LEMON -**

Natsu dirigea leurs deux corps enlacés vers le canapé. Les jambes de Zeleph en percutèrent le bord. Il s'assied, étendit ses jambes sur le mobilier et s'allongea dessus, Natsu le surplombant avec une main accroché au dossier du canapé et l'autre au niveau de l'accoudoir, au-dessus de la tête de Zeleph. Un de ses genoux était placé entre les jambes de Zeleph.

Natsu déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Zeleph avant de dériver vers ce cou qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il aida Zeleph a retiré son maillot de corps, puis se délaissa de sa propre veste avant de se mettre à déposer des milliers de baiser sur le torse de Zeleph qui était dévoilé à lui. Il appuya contre l'entre-jambe de son amant, son genou pressant la bosse dure entravée par les vêtements. Zeleph lâcha un cri plus fort que les précédents face au plaisir qui l'envahit à cause de ce simple geste.

Le Dragon Slayer se mit à malaxer l'érection toujours emprisonné de son frère et amant au point de lui en faire perdre la tête avec ses gestes. Natsu retira ses bas ainsi que ceux de Zeleph et le prépara avec le plus grand des soins, comme il le faisait toujours. Une fois qu'il fut certain que Zeleph était prêt à l'accueillir à l'intérieur de lui, Natsu approcha son membre en érection de l'entrée du mage noir quand il sentit soudainement leurs positions être échangés de sorte qu'il se retrouva allongé sur le fauteuil et Zeleph au-dessus de lui.

Natsu regarda Zeleph avec un mélange de surprise et de confusion. Le mage noir, à présent au-dessus de lui, n'en menait pas large. Ses joues étaient d'une teinte écarlate des plus adorables, ses yeux brillant de plaisir et de désir tandis qu'il donnaient l'impression de ne pas renvoyer d'images nettes au cerveau de Zeleph qui, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, avait la respiration laborieuse et ératique, à cause du plaisir contre lequel il devait lutter.

« - Zeph … ? murmura Natsu, soudainement inquiet.

\- L … Laisse-moi faire … articula tant bien que mal Zeleph. Juste … pour cette fois … J'ai envie … de te faire autant de bien … que tu m'en fais. Comme cadeau … »

Natsu réalisa alors qu'aujourd'hui, c'était Noël.

A la guilde, ils ne faisaient pas vraiment ce genre de fête à proprement parler. Ils buvaient juste un peu plus que d'habitude, c'est tout. Pour Fairy Tail, les cadeaux n'étaient rien à côté des moments qu'ils partageaient tous ensemble alors Natsu oubliait souvent le jour J qu'était Noël.

Zeleph avait envie de lui faire plaisir et cela semblait lui tenir à cœur alors Natsu ne voyait pas de raison de protester. Il effleura l'une des joues brûlantes de Zeleph avec un sourire attendrit aux lèvres.

« - C'est bon. Fais comme tu le sens. Je suis tout à toi, Zeleph. »

Natsu laissa retomber son bras sur le fauteuil et sourit d'un air rassurant à Zeleph. Ce dernier, le corps tremblant de désir, souleva son bassin avec le peu de force qu'il avait dans ses bras et mit son entrée juste au-dessus de la verge dressé de son amant. Il s'abaissa légèrement, faisant entrer Natsu en lui de quelques centimètres avant de s'immobiliser pour qu'il puisse s'habituer à l'intrusion. Il ressentit une petite pique de douleur, mais rien de conséquent. Alors il abaissa de quelques centimètres encore son bassin.

Son corps tout entier tremblait de ce plaisir contenu difficilement et sa seule envie était de s'affaisser entièrement sur Natsu pour avoir encore plus de plaisir. Mais il devait y aller doucement ou alors il allait avoir mal et cela inquiéterait Natsu. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes fructueuses, la verge de Natsu fut entièrement en lui.

Dès lors qu'il se fut habitué à cette présence imposante, Zeleph commença à se mouvoir sur le membre, le corps tremblant de toute part sous l'afflux de plaisir qui envoyait des décharges électriques dans la totalité de son corps. Il sentit alors les mains chaudes de Natsu se poser sur chaque côté de son bassin pour l'aider à monter pour l'accompagner ensuite dans la descente. Zeleph n'était bientôt plus que gémissement et c'était à peine s'il parvenait à se mouvoir avec toutes ces sensations. En deux temps trois mouvements, Natsu se retrouva à nouveau au-dessus de Zeleph et commença à donner de puissants coups de bassin, enfonçant son membre tendu jusqu'à la garde dans le mage noir qui ne devint plus que plaisir et cris même pas retenus.

« - Na … Na – _aah_ – tsu ! Je … Je vais …

\- Ouais … grogna Natsu. Moi aussi. »

Après quelques nouveaux coups de reins puissants, les deux hommes jouirent en même temps dans un mélange indistinct de cris et de grognements de pure extase.

**\- FIN DU LEMON -**

.

Natsu inversa les positions, de sorte que Zeleph se retrouvait à présent allongé sur son torse, torse contre torse.

« - J'ai été surprit, lâcha Natsu après un long silence.

\- Par … ? demanda Zeleph.

\- D'habitude, c'est moi qui mène. Même si t'as pas été jusqu'au bout, l'intention m'a encore plus fait bander que tout le reste. Merci, Zeleph. »

Zeleph rougit légèrement en marmonnant des suites de mots incompréhensibles. Natsu sourit en entendant parfaitement ce qu'il racontait et se mit sur le côté, de sorte que Zeleph soit allongé à ses côtés, dans ses bras chauds.

« - Je me demande ce que fiche cet idiot de Grey en ce moment. Et Harry aussi, tiens … murmura Natsu.

\- Harry est chez les Weasley, répondit Zeleph. Il doit s'amuser puisqu'il les adores et qu'ils fêtent Noël. Quant à Grey … Il doit s'assurer de la sécurité du château. C'est quand il y a le moins de monde que c'est le meilleur moment pour mettre …

\- … des pièges en place, compléta Natsu. Ouais, je sais. L'expérience, tout ça … Et j'ai déjà fait le coup ! ajouta-t-il en riant. Les amis à la guilde doivent déjà être en train de boire un coup.

\- Pour sûr. Et très certainement en train de se taper dessus, l'alcool aidant. Quoique … Ils n'en n'ont pas besoin pour se battre constamment. C'est surtout de Grey et toi, qu'ils ont besoin, pour démarrer les bagarres.

\- J'ai envie de faire une mêlée … On peut aller casser la gueule à des Mangemorts ?

\- Ce sont des « alliés », dit Zeleph sans grande conviction. »

Natsu envoya un regard suppliant à Zeleph. Un regard de chien battu auquel Zeleph ne parvint pas à résister bien longtemps.

« - Bon, c'est d'accord, céda-t-il. Mais on ira à la rencontre d'un groupe et non pas à leur quartier général.

\- Aye Sir ! s'exclama gaiement Natsu dans une parfaite imitation de Happy. »

Zeleph donna pour toute réponse un roulement d'yeux amusés et se leva. Hé bien … Une de leur meilleure partie de jambes en l'air et bonne bagarre euphorique était un excellent programme pour ce merveilleux jour qu'est Noël. Un regard en direction de son amant lui indiqua que Natsu était on ne peut plus d'accord avec ses pensées.

* * *

Le cinq janvier, les élèves étaient de retour à Poudlard après deux semaines de vacances bien mérités.

Natsu et Zeleph, bien qu'étant arrivés dans les premiers à l'école de sorcellerie, n'avaient pas été aperçu avait le diner, de même que Grey. Les trois garçons s'étaient entretenus sur les évènements des deux dernières semaines dans une salle de classe isolée du château afin de ne pas être ni interrompu, ni surpris. Cela fait, ils avaient rendu une petite visite au directeur a qui Zeleph expliqua son étrange alliance avec Voldemort.

Dumbledore avait eu l'air consterné en entendant cela et c'était la première fois que les mages de Fairy Tail le voyaient avec pareille expression. Zeleph avait expliqué soigneusement ses motivations quant à ses actions pour le moins improbables. Il n'hésita pas à sortir pour argument qu'il était pour lui inconcevable de laisser un mage noir comme Voldemort en liberté ou juste sans punition.

« - Cette affaire ne concerne personne d'autre que moi, ajouta Zeleph. Il s'agit d'un marché équitable puisque nous obtenons en fin de parcours ce que nous souhaitons tous les deux. La seule chose que vous ayez à faire est de poursuivre votre recherche des Horcruxes. D'ailleurs, il semblerait que j'en ai trouvé un. »

Le directeur afficha de la surprise en entendant cela.

Zeleph expliqua ce qu'il avait ressentit en la présence du serpent de compagnie de Voldemort.

« - Ce qui fait que nous en connaissons quatre, dont deux détruits.

\- Quatre ? répéta Dumbledore.

\- Pensais-tu réellement que nous ne le remarquerions pas ? demanda froidement Zeleph, ses yeux luisants d'un éclat vermeille. Harry Potter dégage une quantité surprenante de mauvaises énergies.

\- Et il _empeste_ la magie noire, compléta Natsu en fronçant le nez avec dégoût.

\- Mes poils se hérissent quand je le vois, dit Grey le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Il semblerait que j'ai sous-estimé vos capacités, sourit Dumbledore. Si je le fais, alors les autres aussi vous sous-estimerons. C'est mieux ainsi. En avez-vous parlé à quelqu'un ?

\- On sait garder un secret, merci bien, ronchonna Grey. On voulait juste t'informer de ce qu'on savait, rien de plus. Donc. Il en a combien, ce sans-nez ? »

Le surnom fit pouffer de rire Natsu qui, décidément, n'arrêtait pas de trouver hilarant le fait qu'un grand méchant soit dépourvu de nez. Juste pour cela, il souhaitait rencontrer ce Voldemort. Pour voir un type sans nez. Zeleph se permit lui aussi un sourire, au même titre que Grey. Dumbledore resta incrédule face à une blague qui a tout l'air de lui échapper totalement. Et les trois mages n'étaient pas disposés à lui expliquer la cause de leur amusement.

« - Lord Voldemort a toujours été fasciné par les propriétés du chiffre sept. C'est pourquoi je soupçonne qu'il en ait créer sept.

\- Encore trois objets … murmura Zeleph. A-t-il des préférences matérielles ?

\- Il apprécie les objets de valeur, précisa le vieil homme.

\- Donc on cherche des bibelots d'une sacrée valeur et qu'on a pas vu depuis un bail, récapitula Natsu. Je m'enflamme !

\- N'enflamme pas le bureau de Mr Dumbledore, Natsu, lui dit Zeleph d'un ton réprobateur.

\- Ouais. T'as pigé, tête à flamme ?

\- Tu me cherches, l'exhibitionniste ? ragea Natsu en se levant. »

Grey se leva à son tour et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire, il se retrouva en caleçon, ses vêtements abandonnés dans un coin du bureau. Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à se battre sous les regards amusés des deux plus âgés.

« - Vous ne les arrêtez pas, constata Dumbledore.

\- Je ne le fais que lorsqu'un professeur est à proximité.

\- Je suis le directeur.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas les punir, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, je n'ai pas de livre sous la main.

\- Servez-vous, sourit le vieil homme. Et vous avez ce livre qui est accroché à votre ceinture tout le temps.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il était précieux, répliqua Zeleph. Je ne vais pas m'en servir pour corriger une querellette. »

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil un peu perplexe au mot « querellette » puisque les deux garçons venaient de faire tomber le contenu de sa bibliothèque sur le sol à cause du coup enflammé que Natsu avait porté à Grey, le faisant percuter le meuble de plein fouet.

« - Ils sont pleins de vitalité. C'est une preuve qu'ils sont en bonne santé. Natsu est-il vraiment votre frère ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Donc il a lui aussi quatre cent ans.

\- Si on calcule avec sa date de naissance, oui. Sauf que je l'ai envoyé trois cents ans dans le futur, faisant qu'il n'a vécu que dix sept années.

\- Vous pouvez voyager dans le temps, dans votre monde ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

\- L'une de mes meilleurs inventions, répondit Zeleph en toute modestie, la Porte Eclipse. Son utilisation est très restreinte puisqu'elle nécessite une importante quantité de magie, une certaine période et des objets rares. C'est idéal pour les projets de grandes envergures, mais c'est déconseillé pour les promenades de santé.

\- Jouer avec le temps n'est jamais bon.

\- Jouer avec le temps pour aller dans le _passé_ n'est jamais bon, rectifia Zeleph. Le futur est correct, puisque personne ne peut le connaître.

\- Avez-vous créer d'autres projets ?

\- Le Système R m'a paru brillant pour mes plans, mais … un peu trop dangereux entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Que fait-il ?

\- A l'aide d'une incommensurable énergie magique et d'un sacrifice, on peut ramener une personne à la vie. Maintenant, je sais que c'est l'une de mes plus grosses erreurs. Mais j'ai fait bien pire.

\- Comme ? questionna Dumbledore, curieux. »

Zeleph désigna Natsu du doigt.

« - Certainement la pire erreur de ma vie et celle pour laquelle j'éprouve le plus grand des regrets.

\- Votre frère ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

\- Je l'ai maudit et transformé en démon pour le ramener à la vie, l'éclaira Zeleph. C'est le dernier démon que j'ai créé sur une centaine et également le plus puissant. »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Natsu prit sa forme démoniaque pendant que Grey activait son pouvoir de Devil Slayer. Zeleph se leva et ramassa un livre tombé par terre pour frapper à la tête les deux garçons en train de se battre, les arrêtant. Après avoir salué le directeur, les trois garçons filèrent à la Grande Salle où ils allèrent s'asseoir aux côtés du Trio d'Or et Lavande qui n'avait toujours pas décidé de lâcher Ron.

« - Comment ça s'est passé ? murmura Harry à Zeleph assit à côté de lui.

\- Exactement comme prévu. Etant donné que vous semblez tous le craindre ici, je pensais qu'il serait un pion particulièrement revêche et peu prompte à obéir mais au contraire. Ses paroles, ses réactions, tout était comme prévu.

\- Euh… Super ? hésita Harry, lançant un regard interrogateur à Natsu en train de s'empiffrer.

Zeph est l'un des meilleurs tactitiens d'où nous venons. Il surpasse même le premier maitre !

\- Ils font jeu égal, le corrigea Grey. Quand ils unissent leurs forces, c'est flippant … Les Grand Jeux l'ont prouvé.

\- Mavis s'en serait très bien sortit sans moi, dit Zeleph, modeste.

\- Tu chais jouer aux échecs, Ze'eph ? intervint Ron, la bouche pleine.

\- Aux échecs ? répéta le mage noir. Bien sûr.

\- On chait une parchis chou à l'heure ?

\- Très bien, accepta Zeleph.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant les vacances ? demanda Hermione.

\- On a buté des mages noirs ! s'exclama Natsu, tout souriant. Ils étaient trop nuls, alors Zeph et moi avons fini par nous battre l'un contre l'autre. »

Hermione roula des yeux en entendant cela, pensant certainement que Natsu était en train de mentir car à son sens, il devait être impossible que des étudiants lambdas battent des mages noirs sans aucune répercution. Le problème, c'était que Zeleph et Natsu n'étaient pas des élèves comme on pouvait en trouver partout dans Poudlard …

« - On a aussi prévu un voyage en Ro … Rola … Rousa …

\- En Roumanie ? proposa Hermione sans grande conviction.

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! On va demander au vieux pour y aller. Il paraît qu'il y a des dragons là-bas !

\- Des dragons … ? Tu t'intéresses aux dragons, toi ? questionna la jeune femme, un sourcil haussé.

\- Evidemment ! Je veux voir s'ils sont comme Ignir.

\- Ignir ?

\- Celui qui m'a élevé ! C'est un dragon.

\- Tu as été élevé par un dragon ?! s'exclama Ron, impressionné.

\- Ouais ! Et il m'a aussi apprit la magie et comment lire et écrire !

\- Trop génial ! Mon frère Charlie étudie les dragons en Roumanie. Vous comptez y aller pour les vacances de Pâques ?

\- C'est n'importe quoi, dit Hermione en se levant. Seuls les sorciers les plus compétents ont l'autorisation de les approcher car ils sont classés comme étant l'une des espèces les plus dangereuses par le Ministère. Ils ne parlent pas et tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire d'un temps soit peu magique, c'est de cracher du feu ! Un enfant n'aurait pas la moindre chance d'en rencontrer un et encore moins de vivre avec lui.

\- Ignir m'a apprit beaucoup de choses, dit Natsu avec détermination en se levant à son tour. C'est pas parce que c'est écrit dans les livres que c'est vrai. Il y a que le vécu qui est vrai. Et je te dis qu'Ignir m'a élevé ! »

Hermione lâcha une exclamation méprisante avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Natsu fait un peu pour la suivre quand Zeleph lui attrapa le poignet.

« - Zeph ? demande Natsu, surprit.

\- Cela n'en vaut pas la peine, Natsu. Le principal est que Grey, toi et moi savons que c'est la vérité. Et Harry et Ron aussi le croient. N'est-ce pas ? »

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent. Lavande déclara qu'elle le croyait aussi, mais personne ne fit attention à elle.

Après le diner, donc, le groupe se retrouva dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Ron était installé sur un fauteuil avec Zeleph en face de lui, confortablement installé sur les genoux de Natsu. Entre eux, sur la table en face d'eux, un jeux d'échec version sorcier.

Zeleph n'était pas particulièrement dérangé par le fait que les pièces étaient vivantes. Après tout, il lui arrivait de voir le monde qui l'entourait comme un échiquier vivant, comme lorsque des Grand Jeux de la Magie où ses adversaires étaient des pions. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs parfaitement de Kagura et Minerva qui n'avaient pas suivit le plan qu'il avait minutieusement élaboré avec Mavis. Cela l'avait amusé, en quelque sorte.

« - Cavalier 2 en E-5, annonça Zeleph d'une voix certaine. »

Le cavalier se déplaça comme on le lui avait demandé. Au début, les pions rechignaient un peu à obéir à un inconnu mais en constatant que celui qui les guidait était vraiment bon, ils lui finirent par lui obéir tous sans émettre la moindre protestation.

Ron observa l'échiquier d'un air pensif durant de longues minutes pour faire son prochain coup. Cela faisait déjà près d'une heure qu'ils étaient sur cette partie et aucun ne semblait avoir l'avantage sur l'autre à première vue, mais en y regardant bien, même Natsu pouvait dire …

« - Tour 1 en C-4, annonça finalement Ron.

\- Cavalier 2 en E-5, énonça immédiatement Zeleph une fois le pion déplacé. »

… que c'était Zeleph qui menait la danse.

Dès que Ron faisait un mouvement, Zeleph répliquait dans la seconde, comme s'il savait ce que son adversaire allait faire, qu'il l'avait déjà prévu et que par conséquent, il avait déjà réfléchit à ce qu'il ferait. Natsu dégagea distraitement une mèche de cheveux noire qui obstruait la vue de son amant et ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard froid et calculateur qu'affichait Zeleph. Il donnait l'impression de tout savoir des mouvements de ses adversaires.

Natsu l'avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises ainsi. La première fois, c'était aux Grand Jeux de la Magie, lorsqu'il mettait la Stratégie des Fées en place avec l'aide de Mavis. Toute la journée précédant la dernière épreuve durant, il avait affiché cette expression et Natsu était persuadé qu'il l'avait également durant toute la partie pendant qu'il suivait de loin les faits et gestes de leurs adversaires.

Natsu avait été surprit et avait frissonné en croisant ce regard, la première fois.

Les fois suivantes, c'étaient lorsque Mavis et Zeleph ont fait des parties d'échecs. C'était diablement effrayant car les parties avaient à chaque fois duré des heures et des heures au point partie s'est éternisé sur trente heures sans pause pour finir sur une égalité, chacun n'ayant plus que son roi à la fin. Les deux étaient des esprits brillants, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir là-dessus et par conséquent, à chaque partie après de longues heures, Mavis gagnait et à la suivante, c'était Zeleph. Natsu avait trouvé le divertissement amusant dans le sens où les membres de la guilde pariait sur la durée de la partie ou sur le gagnant. Certains avaient même mit en place un tableau de victoire entre les deux.

Pour Natsu qui n'y connaissait pas grand chose aux échecs, il était logique que Zeleph gagne cette partie contre Ron. Ron avait beau être doué, Zeleph était un tacticien hors pair. Bon sang, Natsu serait prêt à parier que Zeleph avait déjà dans sa tête tout le déroulement de la partie d !

« - Reine en A-1. Echec et maths, annonça Zeleph. »

Natsu déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de Zeleph pour le féliciter de sa victoire tandis que Ron se lamentait d'avoir perdu après une heure de partie, disant que c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait battre depuis longtemps.

« - N'oublie pas les cent mille joyaux que tu as parié quand nous serons de retour chez nous, le glaçon, dit Natsu en tournant sa tête vers le mage de glace en souriant. Et Harry, tu me dois cinq gallions ! »

Harry sortit d'une poche de son uniforme les dites pièces et les donna à Natsu qui fit teinter les pièces dans sa main avant de les ranger en souriant tandis que Grey grommelait des paroles incompréhensibles, amère.

« - Vous … Vous avez parié quoi ? demanda Ron en regardant Natsu d'un air ahurit.

\- Cinq gallions que Zeph te mettrais échec et maths avec la reine et cent mille joyaux que ce serait en A-1.

\- C … Cent mille joyaux ? Ça … Ça fait combien, ça ?!

\- Douze gallions, six mornilles et quinze noises, répondit distraitement Zeleph en se callant confortablement contre son amant.

\- C'est beaucoup ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Juste un mois de loyer, répondit Natsu.

\- Va falloir que j'enchaine les missions en rentrant, marmonna Grey.

\- Ce sera pas pire que Lucy à notre retour de Tenro ! s'esclaffa Natsu en riant. C'était combien, déjà, Zeph ?

\- Environ huit millions … réfléchit le mage noir. Mais son père avait réglé l'addition, il me semble … ?

\- Ouais ! »

Natsu fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« - C'est moi où il fait un peu froid ?

\- Euh … Oui, acquiesça Harry. Nous sommes en hiver et tu es habillé un peu légèrement.

\- Tu as _froid_, Natsu ? demanda Zeleph.

\- Ouais … C'est trop bizarre … »

Zeleph se leva des genoux de Natsu et le tira jusqu'au fauteuil vide se trouvant juste devant la cheminée avant de se remettre sur ses genoux.

« - Cela va mieux ? »

Natsu acquiesça.

Le groupe passa le reste de la soirée à parler dans la salle commune avant d'aller se coucher. Comme tous les soirs, les trois mages de Fairy Tail allèrent patrouiller, sans trouver le moindre signe d'intrus, comme d'habitude. Par contre … il y avait Draco Malefoy qui faisait des promenades nocturnes et Natsu et Zeleph ne manquèrent pas d'en informer le professeur McGonagall quand elle vint leur demander leur habituel bilan.

* * *

**Question : est-ce qu'un crossover entre Harry Potter et le manga Pandora Hearts vous intéresserait ? J'en ai une qui traîne depuis quelques temps. J'ai l'intention de la remanier un peu et peut-être de la publier une fois que j'aurai achevé _Mission dans l'autre monde_.**


	10. Combat et poison

Le lendemain matin, dans la Salle Commune, une surprise plaisante pu être vu pour les sixièmes années : une grande affiche avait été épinglée sur les panneaux d'affichage de toutes les salles communes avec inscrite dessus :

.

**LEÇONS DE TRANSPLANAGE**

_Si vous avez dix-sept ans d'âge, ou que vous atteindrez vos dix-sept ans avant où le 31 août de cette année, vous avez droit à douze semaines de leçons de transplanage données par un instructeur de transplanage du Ministère._

_Signez s'il vous plaît ci-dessous si vous voulez participer._

_Coût : 12 Gallions._

.

« - Des leçons de transplanage ? fit Grey.

\- C'est ainsi qu'ils appellent la téléportation. Sauf que la leur rend malade ceux qui n'y sont habitués, expliqua Zeleph. Et il faut être majeur pour pouvoir utiliser ce sortilège.

\- Tu comptes participer ? demanda Grey.

\- Cela ne nous sera d'aucune utilité. Et je sais déjà me téléporter.

\- Pas faux … Euh … Tête à flamme est plus bizarre que d'habitude, non ? »

Grey désigna Natsu qui était en train de serrer Zeleph contre lui tandis que son corps était agité de tremblements incontrôlables.

« - Je ne trouve pas cela normal non plus, dit Zeleph. Sa température corporelle est en chute libre et cela m'inquiète. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie après le petit déjeuner. Il faut qu'il mange quelque chose. »

Grey acquiesça.

Ils se rendirent tous les trois dans la Grande Salle pour petit déjeuner. Ils y retrouvèrent Harry et Hermione – Ron étant un peu plus loin avec Lavande. Harry ne manqua pas de s'enquérir sur l'état de santé de Natsu, n'ayant encore jamais vu ce dernier ne serait-ce que frissonner de froid. Zeleph répondit la même chose qu'à Grey.

Harry et Hermione insistèrent pour les accompagner.

Avant de se rendre en cours, donc, le groupe d'amis se rendit à l'infirmerie où ils furent accueillit par Mrs Pomfresh. Cette dernière n'eut pas besoin d'explication quant à leur présence quand elle vit Natsu.

Zeleph, Grey, Harry et Hermione eurent l'autorisation de rester en attendant le verdict.

« - Depuis quand est-il ainsi ? demanda l'infirmière.

\- Natsu a commencé à grelotter tard dans la soirée, répondit Zeleph. Et depuis, sa température corporelle est en chute libre.

\- Trente sept degré est normal, précisa l'infirmière.

\- La température habituelle de Natsu est de quarante cinq degré, informa le mage noir. »

L'infirmière ne chercha pas plus loin.

Si Zeleph disait que quarante cinq était normal chez Natsu, alors elle le croyait. Après tout, ils venaient d'un autre monde, qu'en savait-elle de leur température ?

« - Il a donc perdu huit degré … C'est en effet inquiétant. C'est étrange … ajouta-t-elle. Les symptômes me sont familiers, mais … C'est tout simplement impossible.

\- Natsu a un don pour déjouer l'impossible. A quoi pensez-vous, Mrs Pomfresh ? demanda le plus sérieusement du monde Zeleph, inquiet pour son amant. »

Mrs Pomfresh partit chercher une épaisse couverture qu'elle mit sur les épaules du Dragon Slayer avant de se tourner vers les adolescents et de leur dire :

« - Il y a bien une maladie qui correspond aux symptômes de votre ami, toutefois …

\- Quelle est-elle ?

\- On l'appelle le Syndrome de Squabbs. Toutefois, c'est une maladie …

\- … que seuls les dragons peuvent contracter, termina Hermione. C'est impossible qu'un humain ait cette maladie ! C'est écrit dans les livres.

\- Comment la guérit-on ? questionna Zeleph en ignorant Hermione.

\- Je ne suis pas une spécialiste en dragons, mais je sais que le dragon atteint de la maladie doit rester au chaud de préférence dans des bains. Les repas doivent être assaisonnés de chili et de poivre et il doit boire un cagots entiers de rhume quatre fois par jour.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut suivre ce traitement, décréta Zeleph.

\- Zeleph, dit Hermione, Natsu n'est _pas_ un dragon. Il ne peut donc pas avoir le Syndrome de Squabbs.

\- Si Mrs Pomfresh dit qu'il en a les symptômes, alors cela signifie que Natsu a attrapé cette maladie.

\- C'est _impossible_.

\- Tu m'agaces vraiment, Miss-je-sais-tout. »

Zeleph alla s'asseoir à côté de Natsu pour le serrer contre lui. Mrs Pomfresh décida d'aller s'absenter dans son bureau dans la pièce d'à côté tandis que le groupe s'avançait.

« - Ecoutez bien, Harry, Hermione. Je ne vous le dirai qu'une seule fois et vous garderez cette histoire pour vous au risque de devoir subir des représailles. »

Les yeux de Zeleph eurent une teinte écarlate l'espace de quelques secondes tandis que Grey faisait craquer les os de sa main en guise d'avertissement.

« - Et pas de « impossible », ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Hermione. »

Zeleph prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer :

« - Là d'où nous venons, il existe différentes sortes de mages avec des capacités différentes. Tandis que Grey est un mage de glace, Natsu est ce qu'on appelle communément un « Dragon Slayer ». Les Dragon Slayers sont des mages à part qui sont de nos jours rares à trouver.

\- Fairy Tail en a quatre, fit remarquer Grey avec amusement.

\- Les Dragons Slayers utilisent une magie qui a été inventé il y a de cela quatre cent ans afin de combattre les dragons qui, de là où nous venons, se faisaient la guerre à cause d'une variances d'idéaux. Certains dragons pensaient qu'il était possible de vivre en harmonie avec les humains et que ces derniers ne devaient pas être juste considérés comme de la nourriture. Une guerre civile éclata entre les deux philosophies, les réformistes et les conservateurs. Parmi les réformistes, certains eurent l'idée d'initier des humains à leur magie afin d'y trouver des alliés dans la guerre qui les opposaient à leurs congénères. C'est ainsi qu'est née la magie des Dragon Slayers. »

Zeleph fit une pause, laissant les deux sorciers digérer l'information.

« - Chaque Chasseur de Dragon possède une magie propre à un élément, suivant la magie du dragon l'ayant initié. Il existe des sphères magiques de Dragon Slayers de seconde générations qui s'adaptent à la magie de leurs utilisateurs. Les Dragons Slayers possèdent un lien étroit avec leur élément, leur permettant de se nourrir et y puiser de la puissance magique ou de se soigner. Ainsi, un Dragon Slayer venimeux aura du venin qui coulera dans ses veines et un Dragon Slayer de feu aura de la lave en fusion dans le corps. Natsu est justement un Dragon Slayer de feu, ce qui fait que sa température est affreusement élevé – quarante cinq degré pour être plus précis. Possédant les caractéristiques d'un dragon, il est logique de supposer qu'il puisse être contaminé par une maladie réservée aux dragons. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour se faire interrompre par Zeleph.

« - Et avant que tu ne le demandes : non, tu ne trouveras rien dans les livres sur ce que je viens de te raconter car ce sont des informations qui appartiennent à l'endroit dont nous venons mais qui est en prime considéré comme étant une magie perdue.

\- Zeph … murmura faiblement Natsu. J'ai froid … »

Zeleph aida Natsu à s'allonger dans le lit puis entreprit de se dévêtir lui-même. Hermione se retourna en lâchant un petit cri tandis que Harry lui demandait ce qu'il faisait.

« - Je vais aider Natsu à se réchauffer, répondit Zeleph avec confusion. »

Il retira ses vêtements qu'il confie à Grey jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se retrouve plus qu'en caleçon puis il s'allongea aux côtés de Natsu qu'il prit dans ses bras, lui faisant profiter de sa chaleur corporelle.

« - Je suis un mage de feu, dit-il à l'intention des deux sorciers. Mon corps chauffe à quarante et un degrés. Vous devriez aller en cours tous les deux. »

Hermione acquiesça et dit à Harry qu'ils devaient y aller sous peine d'être en retard. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Grey qui déclara qu'il allait lui aussi resté aux côtés de Natsu. Une fois que les deux sorciers eurent quitté la pièce, Grey se tourna vers Zeleph et lui dit :

« - Hermione n'a pas tiqué aux titres de « mage » ni au fait que, visiblement, nous ayons un élément. Ni Harry.

\- Harry ne connait pas encore beaucoup de choses sur la communauté sorcière, alors il lui est plus facile de croire qu'une personne pratiquant la magie ne peut manier qu'un élément. Mais pour Hermione … Cela me surprend également. Je pense qu'elle va sauter à la bibliothèque dès la première occasion.

\- T'es sûr que c'était une bonne idée de leur dire tout ça ?

\- Nous aurons la paix pour un moment. Et puis de toute façon … Il ne nous reste que six mois à vivre dans ce monde.

\- Et six mois pour arrêter ce Voldemort, fit remarquer Grey. Et après, on pourra enfin rentrer à la guilde.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais aussi impatient de retrouver Jubia et Erza, plaisanta Zeleph. Je le leur dirais.

\- Je préfère quand tu fais pas de blague, grinça le mage de glace. »

Zeleph sursauta soudainement tandis que ses joues se teintèrent d'une belle coulur pivoine.

« - N … Natsu ? Pas ici … Nous sommes à l'infirmerie. »

Grey lâcha un râle en comprenant pourquoi Zeleph avait sursauter et surtout ce qu'il voulait dire.

« - Bon sang Natsu ! Tu peux pas te retenir cinq minutes ?! »

Natsu marmonna une suite de mots incompréhensibles alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus de Zeleph et plongeait sa tête dans son cou pour inhaler son odeur et profiter de la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

Aux alentours de midi, Mrs Pomfresh réapparu dans la pièce pour donner de quoi manger à Natsu ainsi que pour prendre sa température qui n'avait que très légèrement augmenté – probablement grâce à Zeleph et sa chaleur serrés contre lui. L'assiette n'avait pas une bonne apparence du fait qu'il n'y ait rien que ne soit pas recouvert d'un maximum de sauce chili et de poivre, au point que Grey lâcha une exclamation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus dégoûté en affirmant que _jamais_ il ne mangerait pareille horreur.

« - Vas-y doucement, Natsu, dit doucement Zeleph. »

Le Dragon Slayer acquiesce et prit une grande fourchette de nourriture qu'il avala avant de déclarer que c'était délicieux. Il enfourna l'assiette rapidement sous le regard consterné de Grey et celui amusé de Zeleph qui ne manqua pas d'accepter de prendre une bouchée donnée par Natsu.

« - Vous êtes pas humains … rumina Grey.

\- Techniquement, Natsu est un démon et je suis immortel, fit remarquer Zeleph.

\- Je peux en ravoir ? demande Natsu à l'infirmière qui acquiesça, incrédule.

\- Tu devrais aller à la Grande Salle, conseilla Zeleph. Les humains ont besoin de se nourrir et de boire pour pouvoir vivre. »

Grey accepta, déclarant qu'il repasserait demain matin.

C'est ce qu'il fit.

Harry rendit visite le lendemain soir avec un expression un peu sombre et vexée.

« - T'en tires, une tête, constata Natsu dès que Harry fut installé sur la chaise à côté du lit. Mauvaise journée ?

\- On peut dire ça … »

Quelque chose revint à ce moment précis en tête à Harry, quelque chose que Natsu a dit à la rentrée, concernant Zeleph.

_Zeleph est connu pour être un expert en malédictions et en poisons dans notre école._

S'il s'y connait en poisons et malédictions, alors il doit bien savoir deux-trois trucs sur la magie noire !

« - Zeleph … Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu viens à l'instant de le faire, mais vas-y.

\- Est-ce que tu sais c'est quoi, un Horcruxe. »

A en croire la manière dont il se figea durant de très courtes secondes, ne s'attendant pas à pareille question et le regard changeant qu'il lui envoya – surprise, puis assimilation, curiosité pour finir par une méfiance un peu logique – Zeleph devait savoir quelque chose sur le sujet.

« - Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? demanda lentement Zeleph.

\- C'est Dumbledore. Il veut que je découvre de quoi il s'agit.

\- Le vieux sait pourtant ce que c'est, pas vrai Zeph ?

\- En effet. Dumbledore t'a-t-il précisé de quelle façon tu devais l'apprendre ?

\- Soutirer un souvenir à Slughorn, marmonna Harry.

\- Fais-le, dans ce cas, décréta Zeleph. Je peux néanmoins te dire que ces objets sont connus pour être de la magie noire extrêmement puissante. C'est une manière comme une autre de devenir immortel, je suppose. Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais comment un meurtrier peut vouloir l'immortalité … ajouta-t-il en marmonnant amèrement. »

Natsu lui tapota l'épaule en guise de soutien.

« - Zeph a eu de très mauvaises expériences avec la magie noire par le passé. »

Harry repensa à sa théorie sur le fait que Zeleph ait un jour pu suivre cette voie. Il pensa alors que oui, pour une personne repentit, cela ne doit pas du temps être agréable d'évoquer les arts sombres dans leur globalité.

En fin de compte, Natsu et Zeleph restèrent deux semaines durant à l'infirmerie, sans mettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul pied à l'extérieur. Grey passa toute la matinée avec eux, Harry vint les voir pendant un quart d'heure une fois par jour et Ron et Hermione tous les deux-trois jours en coup de vent, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de corvée dont ils devaient se débarrasser au plus vite.

A peine sortit de l'infirmerie, un combat commença entre Natsu et Grey, le premier ayant affreusement besoin de se défouler après ces deux dernières semaines sans la moindre activité physique.

Zeleph décida de les laisser faire et se tourna plutôt vers Harry et s'enquit sur l'avancement de sa chasse au souvenir.

« - Il ne veut rien dire du tout. Me dire ce que tu sais serait plus simple, ajouta Harry avec une once d'espoir.

\- Je t'ai donné un indice.

\- Le vieux a des livres sur ces machins dans son bureau ! précisa Natsu entre deux coups de poing.

\- Dans son bureau …

\- Ne t'y introduis pas.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit !

\- Je connais ce regard. Tu as le même que celui de Natsu quand il prépare un mauvais coup. D'ailleurs, Natsu …

\- Ouais ?

\- Je vais probablement devoir modifier quelques _lignes_ tout à l'heure.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit le Dragon Slayer en arrivant à ses côtés.

\- Je crains qu'une erreur ne se soit immiscée entre deux lettres, pour que tu attrapes un virus réservé aux dragons. Il est peut-être préférable de cesser toute tentative de modification …

\- Hey ! Je t'ai dit que je me fichais des effets secondaire, dit Natsu en prenant le visage de son amant entre ses mains. Mais si c'est trop dur pour toi, c'est pas grave. On rectifie l'erreur et on arrête tout.

\- Je m'inquiète surtout pour ce qui pourrait arriver … »

Le Survivant, qui suivait l'échange, n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi il était question mais il avait l'impression que c'était quelque chose de vraiment très important pour que les deux mages affichent de tels expressions. Même Grey paraissait soucieux alors qu'il se rhabillait en entendant cela. Amèrement, Harry se dit que les venus de Fairy Tail étaient vraiment trop mystérieux et que finalement, peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais leur confiance totale comme ils l'avaient entre eux.

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le premier mars.

Méconnu pour être l'anniversaire de Ron Weasley – selon Harry, les trois mages de Fairy Tail n'avaient pas été vérifié d'eux-même. La veille, le Trio d'Or avait été éberluée lorsque Grey avait demandé pourquoi le jour de la naissance de Ron avait besoin d'être mentionné puisqu'il s'agissait d'un jour comme d'un autre. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient alors compris que les venus de Fairy Tail ne comprenaient tout simplement pas le but d'un anniversaire.

« - On ne fait jamais ce genre de chose, s'était justifié Natsu. On est quasiment tous orphelins à Fairy Tail ! C'est à peine si on sait notre âge. C'est pas important, pas vrai, Zeph ?

\- Nous n'avons jamais célébrer les jours de naissance. Et le faire serait étrange. Mais si cela peut t'intéresser, Natsu, tu es né le premier juin, le premier jour d'été.

\- Et toi, Zeph ?

\- … Je ne sais pas. Cette époque était plutôt trouble par rapport aux dates, tu sais.

\- Ah ouais, je m'en souviens ! fit Natsu. Et toi, Grey, tu la connais ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus non plus, répondit le mage de glace. »

Hermione s'était dès lors donné pour mission d'expliquer pour les anniversaires étaient quelque chose d'important tout comme gagner de l'âge lorsqu'on est étudiant.

« - Quand vous êtes majeur, vous pouvez utiliser la magie hors de l'école et passer votre permis de transplanage.

\- Il faut un permis ? demanda Natsu. Trop bizarre !

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça, chez vous ? questionna Ron, intrigué.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux quand tu veux, répondit le Dragon Slayer en souriant. La seule règle, c'est de ne pas entrer en conflict avec les autres écoles.

\- C'est trop bien !

\- Sauf que cela est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, soupira Zeleph. Tous le monde aime bien se battre à mort d'où nous venons. Fairy Tail a déjà rompu le pacte de non-agression à de trop nombreuses reprises, surtout ces derniers temps. Eisen Wald, Phantom Lord, Twilight Ogre, Oracion Seis et dernièrement, Tartaros. »

Pendant que Zeleph cita les noms de guildes aillant chercher conflict avec Fairy Tail en affichant une expression tout ce qu'il y a de plus blasé, Natsu et Grey ricanèrent aux simples souvenirs des combats qu'ils avaient eu.

« - Tout cela en l'espace d' « un » an, soupira Zeleph.

\- Tu crois que d'autres sont venus chercher broutilles ? demanda Natsu en souriant à Grey. Et puis, c'étaient toutes des écoles illégales.

\- Phantom Lord et Twilight Ogre, répéta Zeleph.

\- Ils nous ont cherché ! dit Grey. On se met pas Fairy Tail a dos sans représailles ! Et je te signale que Tartaros est de ta faute.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Hermione.

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne, répliqua Zeleph.

\- En plus, t'avais mit un sacré bout de temps pour revenir de Mildian ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec les deux autres pour prendre autant de temps ? Si t'avais été là dès le début, t'aurais tout de suite enfermé et détruit les autres comme tu l'as fait avec ce Mard Geer.

\- J'ai fait le plus rapidement que j'ai pu. Sans Natsu, je n'aurai pas su que vous étiez en danger.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? dit Natsu, sans comprendre.

\- J'ai regardé les lignes, mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- Je te signale que Tartaros adulait END. T'es sûr que tu l'avais, au moins ?

\- J'en suis certain. Je n'y suis pour rien si Mard Geer a apprit l'existence de END. Pour éviter des incidents malheureux, j'ai été jusqu'à le lui reprendre.

\- Oh ! C'est pour ça que t'étais dans un tel état ? Il te vouait pas un culte ou quelque chose comme cela ? demanda Natsu.

\- J'ai caché mon apparence. Je pensais que ce serait moins amusant s'il me voyait à l'époque.

\- J'ai fait le promesse à mon père de détruire END.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Essaye donc pour voir.

\- Euh … Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a de la tension dans l'air ? murmura Ron à ses deux amis. »

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

Ils n'étaient pas certains du comportement qu'ils devaient adopter présentemment.

« - Grey et Zeph se sont disputés tout à l'heure, leur expliqua Natsu en se rapprochant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles te réjouir … ? murmura Ron. »

Natsu offrit un grand sourire aux trois sorciers.

« - C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Il est du genre calme, d'habitude. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas quoi répondre à cela.

Ils étaient juste inquiets par la couleur écarlate qu'avaient prit les yeux du mage noir, signe que ce dernier était en colère. Zeleph s'empara soudainement du poignet de Grey, le défiant du regard. Natsu se précipita pour s'accrocher à son ainé et, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir plus qu'il ne devrait le faire, le Trio d'Or en fit de même.

Ils se retrouvèrent téléportés de la pièce où ils se trouvaient à la clairière dans la Forêt Interdite où ils se rendaient souvent.

« - Vous … Vous nous avez suivit ? demande Natsu au Trio d'Or, surprit.

\- On n'aurait pas dû ? grinça Ron avec mauvaise foi.

\- C'est dangereux. »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, une attaque glacée fonça droit sur eux, à l'origine dirigée vers Zeleph. Natsu les poussa avec force loin de là puis les enjoingnit à vite rejoindre le bord de la clairière. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'abri que Hermione demanda :

« - Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- On a transplané ?! C'est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard !

\- C'est de la téléportation, répliqua Natsu, déjà fatigué par la jeune femme. C'est une magie différente, alors les protections du château ne bloquent rien. Enfin, c'est ce que Zeph et le vieux ont dits …

\- Dumbledore est au courant ?

\- Evidemment.

_\- Bazooka Esquimeau ! _»

Un imposant pistolet fait de glace – un _bazooka_ – apparu entre les mains de Grey. Il se mit à tirer de nombreux boulets de glace en direction de Zeleph qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. Le mage noir leva sa main droite, paume tendu vers l'avant et alors, un gigantesque cercle magique bleu fit son apparition devant lui pour le protéger, le protégeant à l'avant. Zeleph propulsa son autre main, faisant jaillir deux serpents de feu qui foncèrent droit vers Grey. L'un visa le haut tandis que l'autre s'attaquait au bas.

Grey se courba vers le bas, son poing dans sa paume et clama tout en se relevant et en écartant les mains :

« - _Bouclier de Glace !_ »

Un immense bouclier jaillit pour le protéger de l'attaque frontale, mais il ne remarqua que trop tard l'attaque enflammée qui arrivait par l'arrière. Il ne dû son salut qu'à la chaleur du feu qui le provient. Il esquiva l'attaque en se jettant à terre, roulant sur lui-même. Grey se mit en position accroupit sur le sol et met ses deux mains sur le sol en lançant une nouvelle attaque glacée :

« - _Patinoire Olympique !_ »

La glace se mit à recouvrir le sol, se dirigeant à grande vitesse vers Zeleph qui le remarqua. Il fit un bond de plusieurs mètres dans les airs pour ne pas être prit dans l'attaque et attérit au sol avec sous lui une bouclier qui l'empêchait de toucher le sol.

« - C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? ricana Grey en se relevant. Eriger des boucliers ?

\- On devrait peut-être les arrêter … ? proposa Harry.

\- Il est passé où le grand mage noir Zeleph que tout le monde craignait ? »

L'expression de Zeleph s'assombrit en entendant cela.

« - Tu sais bien que je ne peux utiliser ma magie comme je le souhaite. Mais si tu en souhaites un aperçu, je ne peux te le refuser ! »

Sans crier garde, Zeleph courru en direction de Grey, son poing entouré de flammes obscures peu rassurantes. Dès lors qu'il fut prêt de Grey, une explosion retentit, empêchant les quatre spectateurs de voir ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Lorsque la fumée de l'explosion se dissipa, Zeleph se tenait à quelques mètres de Grey qui se redressa en contractant les muscles, la respiration un peu haletante et le corps recouvert de saletés et de blessures mineurs.

Sans laisser de repis à son adversaire, Zeleph forma un arc de cercle avec le mouvement de ses bras tout en clamant :

« - Livre de Zeleph, chapitre 3, verset 9 … Magie cachée … Les Angelures du Nord : « Cryos » ! »

Tous les morceaux de glace qui se trouvaient aux alentours se transformèrent en de véritables démons gigantesques et effrayants.

Ses mains se rejoignèrent, celle du haut a l'index et le majeur dressés vers le haut tandis que celle du bas à l'index et le petit doigt qui pointent vers le bas.

« - Dansez, mes démons de la glace. »

Les démons se mirent à charger vers Grey.

« - Ouah ! Zeleph devient sérieux, s'émerveilla Natsu.

\- Mais il faut les arrêter ! s'exclama Hermione. Ils vont se tuer.

\- Mais non ! Grey est un Devil Slayer. Et puis … si Zeleph voulait le tuer, Grey ne serait déjà plus là, ajouta Natsu avec un sourire cruel qui fait frissonner les trois mages. J'irai les arrêter si vraiment il y a un danger, ajouta-t-il en voyant leur inquiétude. Mais vraiment, y aura aucun mort à déplorer, sauf ces démons de glaces.

\- Grey a dit que Zeleph était un grand mage noir, dit Hermione, méfiante et peu convaincue.

\- Vous vous en doutiez déjà, non ? répliqua Natsu. Je vous ai entendu parler quand Harry a supposé que Zeleph avait pu être un mage noir par le passé suite à des paroles du vieux. Zeleph s'est repentit.

\- Il a joint ses forces à Voldemort, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Pour le détruire de l'intérieur. Désolé, j'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus. Retenez juste que Zeph sera toujours de mon côté.

\- Et tu es de quel côté ?

\- Le vôtre, évidemment ! J'aime pas ceux qui veulent faire du mal à mes amis. J'ai plutôt envie de les buter. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione rient nerveusement en entendant cela. Peu rassurant …

Grey prit une grande et profonde inspiration avant de recracher un puissant et violent blizzard tout en hurlant :

« - _Fureur du Démon de Glace !_ »

Le blizzard emporta tout sur son passage, détruisant les démons faits de glace. Un petit sourire se traça sur les lèvres de Zeleph. Quelque chose d'innatendu se produisit alors : tandis que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur l'affrontement, Zeleph sortit de nulle part devant Grey qui le regarda avec surprise. Zeleph sourit doucement :

« - C'était agréable de jouer avec toi. »

Zeleph tenait un livre dans sa main, celui qu'il gardait toujours accroché à sa ceinture, dans son étui.

« - Je suis désolé Natsu, mais je vais battre Grey avec ce livre.

\- Ouais ! cria Natsu. Ça signifie que moi aussi, j'ai gagné contre lui ! »

Et Zeleph abattit son livre sur la tête de Grey qui tomba à terre, vaincu.

« - Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda Hermione, confuse. I peine une minute, il était à l'autre bout de la clairière … Et maintenant, il est devant Grey …

\- Immobilisation Magique, répondit Natsu. Une magie qui permet à Zeph de geler le temps pour tous, sauf les personnes qu'il choisit spécifiquement de rester mobile.

\- Tu repasses à Zeph, maintenant … ? demanda réthoriquement Ron.

\- Et tu étais dans les choisis, devina Hermione.

\- Evidemment ! Ah, Zeph ! Beau combat, complimenta Natsu. »

Zeleph arrivait vers eux en portant Grey sur son épaule comme s'il ne pesait rien.

« - Ouah, il a une sale gueule ! siffla Ron.

\- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée. Tu as vu dans quel état il est ?! Il est couvert de blessure !

\- Il en a vu d'autres, fit Natsu, l'air de rien, en haussant les épaules. Alors ? Comment c'était ?

\- Apaisant, répondit le mage noir.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je dois le soigner, dit Zeleph. »

Sans la moindre once de compassion, Zeleph laissa tomber Grey au sol qui gémit vaguement de douleur et protesta sans grande conviction.

« - Vas-y doucement, enfin ! siffla Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ? Je vais le soigner, il n'aura plus rien.

\- Tu es du genre rancunier, n'est-ce pas … ?

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Il ressent tout de même la douleur. »

Zeleph donna l'impression de méditer sur les paroles de Hermione – pour une fois – avant de dire qu'une aussi petite chose n'était pas douloureux, faisant rire Natsu qui était on ne peut plus d'accord avec son frère et amant. Zeleph s'agenouilla sur sur le sol et mit sa main au-dessus de la tête de Grey et comme toutes les autres fois où il avait utilisé sa magie, un cercle magique de couleur vert apparu et les blessures de Grey commencèrent à disparaître comme si elle n'avait jamais été présente, sous les yeux surpris de Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient encore jamais été le témoin de cette fabuleuse magie de soins, à l'inverse de Harry.

« - Trop bien ! Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de magie, avant, s'exclama Ron.

\- C'est une magie perdue, expliqua Zeleph. Et _non_, ce n'est pas de la magie noire, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Hermione qui lui envoit un mauvais regard.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de magies, répliqua Hermione.

\- D'où l'appelation « magie perdue ». Les Slayers sont aussi une magie perdue, pour ta gouverne.

\- C'était puéril ! s'exclama Grey en se levant d'un bond.

\- Plait-il ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! fit le Devil Slayer en pointant Zeleph du doigt. T'as fait _exprès_ d'utiliser ce maudit bouquin pour me battre.

\- J'ai fait comme tu le souhaitais, rien de plus, nuança Zeleph. »

Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux … Le groupe retourna au château en marchant, Ron se cramponnant à Grey pour qu'il le protège en cas de danger. Il avait bien essayé de s'accrocher à Natsu mais Zeleph lui avait envoyé un mauvais regard noir quand il avait essayé. Maintenant qu'il avait eu la confirmation que Zeleph était par le passé un grand mage noir, il préférait se tenir loin de lui, aillant des difficultés avec ce genre de sorciers, même repentit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Zeleph eut un étrange pressentiment quand il se réveilla dans la clairière se trouvant dans la Forêt Interdite avec Natsu le serrant avec force dans ses bras, comme tous les matins.

Cette impression se confirma quand Natsu et lui se rendirent au dortoir pour aller chercher leurs affaires de la journée. Dans les couloirs, ils furent témoins d'une scène pour le moins étrange à savoir : Ron parlant tout seul d'un air étrangement guilleret, louant les mérites d'une certaine Romilda Vane.

« - Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'enquit Natsu en le voyant.

\- Filtre d'amour … marmonna Harry. Je l'emmène voir Slughorn. Vous voulez venir ? »

Zeleph acquiesça. Le quatre garçons prirent ainsi ensemble la direction du bureau du professeur Slughorn. Professeur Slughorn qui portait une robe de chambre en velours vert et un bonnet de nuit assorti, et ayant l'air plutôt indécis.

« - Harry, Zeleph, dit-il entre ses dents. Il est très tôt pour une visite … je dors généralement tard le samedi …

\- Professeur je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger, dit Harry aussi calmement que possible, pendant que Ron se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir dans la pièce derrière Slughorn, mais mon ami Ron a avalé un philtre d'amour par erreur. Pourriez-vous lui faire un antidote ? Je l'aurais emmener voir Mme Pomfresh, mais nous ne sommes pas sensés avoir quoique ce soit provenant des Farces et Attrapes des Weasleys et, vous savez … les questions délicates …

\- J'aurais cru que tu serez capable de lui préparer un remède en vitesse, Harry, un expert en potions comme toi ? demanda Slughorn.

\- Hé bien, je n'ai jamais préparé d'antidote pour un philtre d'amour, monsieur, et le temps que je le fasse bien, Ron aurait pu faire quelque chose de sérieux …

\- Vous aussi, Zeleph, dit le professeur en se tournant vers le mage noir.

\- Sa vie n'est pas menacée, répondit Zeleph.

\- Vous n'avez pas …

\- Je ne peux pas la voir, Harry … Est-ce qu'il la cache ? intervint soudainement Ron.

\- Cette potion est-elle récente ? demanda Slughorn, regardant maintenant Ron avec un intérêt professionnel. Tu sais, elles peuvent devenir plus fortes avec le temps.

\- Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose, dit Harry d'une voix haletante, luttant maintenant carrément avec Ron pour l'empêcher de bousculer le professeur. C'est son anniversaire, Professeur, ajouta-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

\- Oh d'accord, entrez alors, entrez, dit Slughorn en s'adoucissant. J'ai ce qu'il faut ici dans mon sac, ce n'est pas un antidote difficile …

\- Tu vois en quoi que c'est un argument que ce soit son anniversaire, Zeph ? murmura Natsu à son ainé. »

Zeleph secoua la tête pour signifier que non, il ne voyait pas du tout en quoi le fait que ce soit l'anniversaire de quelqu'un puisse être un argument pour quoi que ce soit.

Ron fit irruption dans le bureau surchauffé du maitre des Potions, trébucha sur un tabouret orné de glands, retrouva son équilibre en se rattrapant au cou de Harry et marmonna :

« - Elle n'a pas vu ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle n'est pas encore là, répondit Harry.

\- J'ai presque pitié de lui, dit Zeleph. Mais je crois qu'il est aussi pitoyable que d'habitude. »

Natsu rit doucement en entendant cela.

Pendant ce temps-là, Slughorn ouvrit son kit de potions et ajouta quelques pincées de ceci et de cela dans une petite bouteille en cristal.

« - C'est bien, dit Ron avec ardeur. De quoi ai-je l'air ?

\- Très beau, dit Slughorn d'un ton doucereux, en tendant à Ron un verre de liquide clair. Maintenant, bois cela, c'est un tonifiant pour les nerfs, cela te donnera du - sang-froid pour le moment où elle arrivera, tu sais.

\- Génial, dit Ron avec enthousiasme. »

Et il avala l'antidote bruyamment.

Pendant un moment, Ron leva vers eux un visage rayonnant. Puis, très lentement, son sourire s'affaissa et disparu, pour être remplacé par une expression d'extrême horreur.

« - Alors, revenu à la normal ? dit Harry en souriant. »

Le professeur gloussa.

« - Merci beaucoup Professeur.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, mon garçon, il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Ron s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche de lui en affichant un air dévasté.

« - Un remontant, voilà ce dont il a besoin, continua le professeur, se précipitant vers une table chargée de boissons. J'ai de la Bieraubeurre, j'ai du vin, j'ai une des dernière bouteilles de cet Hydromel vieilli en fût de chêne … hummm … J'étais sensé la donner à Dumbledore pour Noël … Ah, hé bien … il haussa les épaules. Ce qu'il n'a jamais eu ne peut pas lui manquer ! Pourquoi ne pas l'ouvrir maintenant et célébrer l'anniversaire de M. Weasley ? Rien de mieux qu'un vin fin pour chasser le pincement au coeur d'un amour déçu … »

Le professeur Slughorn donna un verre à Ron et Harry tandis que Zeleph et Natsu refusait aimablement la proposition. Zeleph parce qu'il supportait très mal l'alcool et que la dernière fois qu'il en avait bu, il s'était effondré en larmes devant toute la guilde en baragouinant n'importe quoi. Natsu, pour sa part …

« - Il a une drôle d'odeur … Vous ne devriez pas le …

_\- Ron !_

\- … boire, acheva inutilement Natsu. »

Ron venait de laisser tomber son verre. Il se leva à moitié de sa chaise et se décomposa, ses bras et ses jambes tremblant de façon incontrôlable. De l'écume sortait lentement de sa bouche et ses yeux ressortent de leurs orbites.

« - Poison, constata Zeleph.

\- Zeleph, fais quelque chose ! s'exclama Harry. »

Zeleph hocha la tête et se dirige vers le kit de potions du professeur duquel il extirpa un bézoard qu'il enfonça au fond de la gorge de Ron qui a un grand frisson. Il lâcha un halètement bruyant et les muscles de son corps se relâchèrent.


	11. Lune rouge

Disclaimer : Harry Potte est à J. K. Rowling et Fairy Tail à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Mission dans l'autre monde**

**.**

**Lune rouge**

* * *

Comme tous les mois, les trois mages de Fairy Tail se rendirent au bureau de Dumbledore pour faire à ce dernier un rapport complet des derniers évènements survenu qui pourrait se révéler intéressant. Le vieux directeur écoutait toujours ce qu'ils avaient à dire avec la plus grande des attentions, même quand ce qui était dit ne méritait pas la moindre parcelle d'attention.

« - Draco Malefoy rôde dans les couloirs, raconta Natsu. Le septième étage à son odeur. Il sort la nuit pour y aller. On sait pas ce qu'il y a là-bas, vieux, mais on a prévu d'y garder un œil.

\- C'est en effet préférable, acquiesça Dumbledore. Malheureusement, je ne saurai vous dire ce qu'il y a de spécial là-bas, mais … vous pouvez toujours aller vous renseigner auprès de Harry. Il me semble être plutôt bien renseigner sur la topographie du château.

\- En parlant de Harry … intervint Grey. Il sait pour les escapades de Draco Malefoy et il a demandé à deux elfes de Maison – Kreattur et Dobby ou un truc du genre – de le suivre et de lui dire tout ce qu'il fait. »

Dumbledore afficha un air pensif en entendant cela mais ne répondit rien, leur faisant simplement signe de poursuivre.

« - Harry m'a questionné sur ce que sont les Horcruxes, déclara Zeleph. Il disait que c'était une mission que tu lui as confié.

\- Que lui avez-vous répondu ?

\- Juste que ces objets étaient connus comme étant de la sombre magie. Le strict minimum. Harry sait beaucoup de choses sur notre magie et Ron, Hermione et lui savent que Natsu est un Dragon Slayer et que j'ai été par le passé un mage noir. As-tu fait exprès de donner ces indices à Harry ?

\- Plus ou moins, répondit le sorcier. Il est toujours bon de savoir que même la pire des personnes peut retourner sur le droit chemin, bien que … je doute que ce soit le cas pour Lord Voldemort. Bien. Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

\- Hormis l'empoisonnement de Ron qui te visais probablement et que tu connais déjà, non, répondit Zeleph.

\- Voilà donc qui conclus notre entrevue. Aussi, je ne vous conseillerai que trop bien de rester prudent ce soir. »

Les trois mages froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension avant d'acquiescer. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Dumbledore leur dit de rester prudent pendant leur patrouille ce soir spécifiquement, mais ils décidèrent de ne pas chercher plus loin.

Un mauvais pressentiment, peut-être ?

* * *

Il était l'heure d'aller diner quand ils quittèrent le bureau du directeur. C'est pourquoi ils décidèrent de se rendre à la Grande Salle où ils retrouvèrent le Trio d'Or en train de parler tout en se restaurant.

« - Vous en avez mit du temps, pour retrouver cette veste.

\- Si tu cessais de te déshabiller partout Grey, vous n'auriez pas eu à la chercher dans tout Poudlard, sermonna Hermione.

\- Pas de ma faute … marmonna le mage de glace. Vieille habitude.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut être une vieille habitude de se déshabiller partout et n'importe quand. »

Grey s'abstint de répondre.

Il est préférable de ne pas parler de son maitre. Le coup du Dragon Slayer était déjà passé de travers – ce qui n'est guère surprenant – alors le maitre qui lui avait apprit la magie alors que dans ce monde, selon Zeleph, ce genre de pratique ne se faisait plus depuis près d'un millénaire, depuis la création des écoles de magie pour être plus précis …

« - Où est-ce que vous l'avez retrouvé, au fait ?

\- Au septième étage, répondit immédiatement Zeleph. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué quelque chose d'étrange là-bas. Il y a un mur qui dégage beaucoup de magie …

\- Oh, c'est peut-être la Salle sur Demande, répondit Harry. Elle est en face d'un tableau représentant des trolls. Elle apparaît aux personnes qui en ont vraiment besoin et elle se transforme justement en ce que tu as besoin.

\- Comment on y entre ? demanda Natsu, les yeux pétillants en se penchant vers Harry.

\- Euh … Il faut passer trois fois devant le mur où elle est cachée en pensant à ce que tu as besoin, répondit Harry en se penchant en arrière pour maintenir son espace vital.

\- Trop bien ! Il faudra qu'on aille la tester un soir, pas vrai Zeph ? »

Le mage noir hocha la tête, totalement d'accord avec son amant. Grey roula des yeux en comprenant à quoi servira la Salle sur Demande pour ceux deux-là tandis que Harry et Hermione rougissaient légèrement. Seul Ron ne comprit pas le sous-entendu pourtant évident de Natsu.

« - Ne parlez pas de ça à table, bon sang … rumina Grey. Ça va me couper l'appétit.

\- C'est un sujet important, répliqua Natsu.

\- Ta vie sexuelle mouvementée n'intéresse personne.

\- Estime-toi heureux de ne pas avoir droit aux détails, dit Zeleph en souriant.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il a fait ça ? rit Ron.

\- Pendant un mois, acquiesça Zeleph. Et c'était des récits complets des actes et des émotions en bonus. Et ce, devant toute l'école.

\- Mais … Tu n'as pas eu honte ?

\- Cela ne me dérange pas vraiment. Fairy Tail est tout ce qu'il y a de plus impersonnels.

\- Et comment ils ont réagis ? demanda Harry.

\- Les réactions étaient diverses. Les pervers n'ont pas raté une miette du récit, certains n'en ont eu rien à faire et d'autres … complètement rouges. Je crois que Natsu a brisé l'enfance ainsi que l'innocence de Wendy.

\- Wendy ? demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil, n'ayant pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour entendu ce prénom.

\- C'est la plus jeune membre de notre école. Elle douze ans. Mais elle est très talentueuse pour son âge. Elle est … comme Natsu concernant sa magie.

\- Elle a aussi été élevé par un dragon ?! s'exclama Ron.

\- Bien sûr. Elle est une spécialiste de la magie de guérison, si cela peut vous intéresser.

\- Tu m'avais parlé d'elle dans le Poudlard Express, non ? questionna Harry, pensif.

\- En effet. »

Après le repas, le groupe s'en alla dans la salle commune. Quand tous les Gryffondors eurent désertés la Salle Commune pour leurs lits, Grey, Natsu et Zeleph commencèrent leur patrouille dans les couloirs. Comme d'habitude, il n'y eut absolument rien à signaler, sauf peut-être …

« - Regarde Zeph ! C'est la pleine lune, dit Natsu en désignant la lune dans le ciel.

\- En effet.

\- Pourquoi elle est rouge ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais … Elle dégage une puissante énergie magie et cela ne me rassure pas.

\- Une puissante énergie magique ?

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprenons notre patrouille. Puisque Grey s'occupe de la surveillance du septième étage, nous devons nous occuper du reste du bâtiment.

\- Mmh … »

Natsu fixa de haut en bas Zeleph avec un air songeur sur le visage. Le mage noir lui envoya un regard interrogateur face à cet étrange comportement lorsque le Dragon Slayer sourit et le fit se reculer jusqu'un des piliers en pierre qui maintenait le couloir extérieur du château, donnant sur la cours de Poudlard.

Natsu bloqua les mains de Zeleph au dessus de sa tête et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser plein de passion sur ses lèvres. Il demanda une autorisation pour accéder à la bouche de son amant, ce qui lui fut accorder sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Le Dragon Slayer mit son genou au niveau de l'entre-jambe de son amant. Sa main vint ensuite se glisser sous les vêtements pour caresser la peau pâle et découvrir ce corps qu'il connaissait déjà dans ses moindres recoins. Il sentit le corps de son ainé se réchauffer sous ses caresses persistantes. Taquin, il monta légèrement son genou pour le faire rencontrer la bosse qui a déjà commencé à se former à cet endroit-là. Zeleph lâcha un cri de plaisir étouffé par le baiser à ce simple geste.

Natsu s'éloigna en relâchant les poignets de Zeleph pour le contempler, lui et ses yeux brillants de plaisir, ainsi que ses joues rougies et ses lèvres légèrement gonflées à cause de leur baiser. Il caressa du dos de la main le visage de Zeleph avec la plus grande des délicatesses tandis qu'il murmurait d'une voix légèrement rauque :

« - J'ai tellement envie de toi … »

Malgré cela, Natsu se recula en soupirant.

« - Harry arrive. Il fait encore une promenade nocturne, expliqua Natsu au regard que lui envoya Zeleph. On reprendra plus tard ? proposa-t-il ensuite.

\- Bien sûr. Dans la Salle sur Demande, glissa Zeleph. Ce sera notre façon de la surveiller. »

Natsu pouffa.

Ils n'eurent droit qu'à cinq minutes pour reprendre contenance avant que Harry n'arrive. Il afficha de la surprise en les voyant là, dans le couloir, en train de bavarder, installé sur le petit muret en pierre qui borde la cours de Poudlard.

« - Vous cherchiez encore un endroit tranquille ? demanda Harry en venant s'asseoir à côté de Zeleph.

\- Ici semblait parfait, répondit ce dernier. Seulement, Natsu a sentit ton odeur alors nous avons dû nous arrêter avant d'aller trop loin.

\- Vous devriez _vraiment_ utiliser des pièces pour vos activités.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est ce que les gens normaux font.

\- La banalité est d'un ennui.

\- Elle ne peut que vous faire du bien, répliqua Harry.

\- T'as pas idée ! rit Natsu. Et tu faisais quoi dans les couloirs, toi ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai vu que la lune était belle alors j'ai décidé d'aller dehors pour l'observer.

\- Les couloirs sont devenus dangereux, ces temps-ci, dit Zeleph.

\- Vous vous y promenez, tous les deux.

\- Nous, c'est différent. Personne ne veut notre peau.

\- Pas même Voldemort ? demanda Harry, sceptique.

\- Je me le demande, concéda Zeleph. J'ai été particulièrement odieux avec lui lors de notre rencontre. Les mages noirs me passent en travers de la gorge.

\- Tu en étais un, pourtant … fit Harry, un peu curieux. »

Zeleph tourna son regard noir profond vers son interlocuteur et lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

« - C'est justement pour cela que je ne parviens pas à les supporter. Ce sont de telles personnes qui m'ont créées. Mais un jour … j'ai appris la valeur d'une vie. Je me suis mis à regretter le passé, à me demander pourquoi je n'étais pas mort ce _jour-là_ et pourquoi je ne pouvais échapper à mes crimes comme toute personne prise par les remords. Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer personne, tu sais, Harry. Et pourtant … plus j'aime la vie et plus mon corps maudit en prend. »

Zeleph ouvrit sa main devant lui et la contempla.

Il pouvait voir le sang qu'il avait versé qui les maculait. La main chaude de Natsu se posa sur la sienne et il lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

« - A la base, je n'avais aucune raison de revenir durant cet âge. Je ne suis un allié pour personne. Je ne suis un ennemi pour personne. Toutefois … Un âge s'est terminé et je me suis éveillé. C'est comme cela que j'ai retrouvé Natsu.

\- Tu … étais amnésique à ce moment-là, n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi Natsu ?

\- Moi, ça allait, dit Natsu. Je ne savais même pas qu'il me manquait des souvenirs ! Pour Zeph … On a eu une sacrée frayeur ! Il a débarqué un soir à la guilde pendant qu'on fêtait le retour de quelqu'un, blessé et pouvant à peine tenir debout en déclarant qu'il devait absolument me voir. Il s'est évanouit et on a dû soigner toutes ses blessures. Le pire, c'est quand il s'est réveillé en disant simplement se rappeler qu'il s'appelait Zeleph. Autant te dire que le coup du Zeleph le grand mage noir était dur à digéré, ah ah !

\- Et que s'est il passé, ensuite ? »

Zeleph sourit doucement.

« - Le maitre a décrété que tant que j'étais amnésique, je pouvais rester à Fairy Tail. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas me laisser sans surveillance alors comme j'avais commencé à sympathiser avec Natsu, c'est lui qu'on a chargé de me chaperonner.

\- Et vous êtes tombés amoureux en ignorant que vous étiez frères, compléta Harry. C'est une belle histoire … »

Harry se demandait tout de même ce que Zeleph voulait dire tout à l'heure par « corps maudit » … Harry se leva en décrétant qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher. Zeleph en fit de même en déclarant que Natsu et lui avaient une pièce à trouver, toutefois … Les deux garçons souhaitèrent aller dans des directions différentes et malheureusement, leur corps se rencontrèrent violemment, les faisant tomber par terre, évanouit.

La lune écarlate se mit à briller plus intensément tandis que, sous les yeux éberlués de Natsu qui accouru vers son amant, les corps de Zeleph et Harry se retrouvèrent entourés d'une lumière écarlate.

Natsu fut rassuré en voyant les yeux de son frère et amant s'ouvrir faiblement et à grande peine.

« - Natsu … ? demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Bon sang, j'ai rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer, mais ça me rassure de voir que tu vas bien, Zeph !

\- Zeph … ? répéta le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Natsu ? Moi c'est Ha … »

Les yeux du mage noir se posèrent sur le corps encore évanouit de Harry.

Il hurla.

* * *

Voir le célèbre Albus Dumbledore faire les cent pas dans son bureau était pour le moins inhabituel et le suivre du regard donnait tellement le tournis que toutes les personnes présentes avaient cessées toutes tentatives de le suivre du regard. Il était rare de voir le sorcier ne pas parvenir à trouver une solution à une énigme qu'on lui avait imposé.

Il y avait à peine deux heures, Natsu, Zeleph et Harry avaient pu constater avec effroi que les deux derniers avaient échangés leurs corps par d'obscurs procédés. Zeleph avait eu beau réagir pour trouver une solution, rien ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Alors ni une ni deux, ils étaient partis aller chercher Grey pour le prévenir de la situation pour le moins inquiétante pour ensuite filer au bureau du directeur qui, heureusement pour eux, était encore réveillé.

Pendant que Zeleph et Harry racontaient leur version de l'histoire, Grey était allé réveiller Ron et Hermione, puisque cela concernait leur meilleur ami. Allez savoir comment, mais Grey était parvenu à s'introduire dans le dortoir des filles pour y tirer Hermione le plus discrètement possible. Réveillé Ron, par contre, étant complexe par le fait qu'il avait le sommeil lourd mais finalement, tous étaient présents dans le bureau du vieux sorcier.

« - Je connais l'enchantement qui a fait cela, déclara finalement Dumbledore. Et je pense connaître la solution à notre problème. L'échange de corps se refera de lui-même dans deux semaines lors de la nouvelle lune, le sept avril. En attendant, vous n'allez avoir d'autres choix que de faire semblant d'être l'autre. Harry, Zeleph … Vous en sentez-vous capable ?

\- Je … Je pense, répondit Harry, hésitant. Je veux dire … Zeleph ne parle à personne d'autre qu'à nous.

\- Et vous, Zeleph ?

\- Je saurai jouer mon rôle. Toutefois … Je m'inquiète plutôt pour Harry. Mon corps n'est pas le meilleur sujet pour ce genre d'expériences. Mais cela devrait aller. Par contre, Harry … Evite de parler comme tu le fais quand tu es entouré d'autres personnes. Ce serait étrange. J'en ferai de même de mon côté.

\- La soirée va être longue, les enfants, dit Dumbledore en allant s'asseoir à son bureau. Vous allez devoir apprendre à vous comporter comme l'autre durant toute la nuit. »

Dumbledore désigna à Harry Natsu qui affichait une moue boudeuse. Zeleph n'était pas mieux de son côté puisque son expression s'était légèrement assombrie.

« - Cela commence par les habitudes.

\- Attendez professeur … dit Harry. J'ai peur de comprendre … vous voulez que j'aille m'asseoir sur les genoux de Natsu ?

\- C'est cela. N'est-ce pas ce que Zeleph fait dès qu'il en a l'occasion ?

\- Je ne te mordillerai ni ne te ferai de suçons dans le cou, précisa Natsu, bien qu'amer. »

A contre cœur, Harry se leva de sa chaise pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord des genoux de Natsu, les joues complètement rouges de honte à ce simple geste. Il balbutia à Zeleph comment il faisait pour le faire aussi aisément.

« - C'est une question d'habitude et de fierté, répondit le mage noir.

\- Natsu a décidé d'adopter cette position pour rendre vert le consul de Zeph qui était amoureux de lui, rit Grey. La première fois, il était aussi rouge que toi.

\- Il l'avait bien cherché ce Ina … Into …

\- Inbel, corrigea Zeleph.

\- Attends … Ton _consul _? demande Hermione.

\- Ah ouais ! Vous le saviez pas, se rappela Natsu. Chez nous, Zeph est l'empereur d'un pays voisin assez connu pour sa force militaire.

\- Tu es _empereur _?! s'exclama Ron, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Y en a qui sont bien né.

\- … C'est moi qui ait fondé mon empire, fit remarquer Zeleph.

\- Trop bien ! Mais du coup, ça va aller que tu t'absentes aussi longtemps ? »

Zeleph sourit pendant que Natsu et Grey se mirent à pouffer.

« - L'empereur Spriggan est connu pour son absentéisme, ricana Grey. Son record est dix ans sans nouvelle et son consul l'a ramené de gré ou de force sur son trône.

\- Un empereur … Il faudra que tu m'y invites, un jour, dit Ron.

\- Si cela peut te faire plaisir. Cela sera tout de même un peu compliqué.

\- Euh … Dites … intervient Harry. Je dois rester combien de temps sur les genoux de Natsu ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu t'y sois habitué, répondit calmement Dumbledore en souriant, lui-même amusé par la situation. »

Le groupe fut bientôt renvoyé à leur dortoir pour finir leur nuit. En chemin, Harry commença une conversation avec Zeleph.

« - C'est étrange d'être dans ton corps. Je sens plein de magie et de puissance qui coule en moi. Je peux même ressentir la magie des autres. Et il faut plutôt chaud.

\- Quarante et un degré, t'en souviens-tu ? C'est aussi étrange de mon côté. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi … mortel.

\- Mortel ? Euh … Ne te suicide pas dans mon corps, d'accord ?

\- Si je venais à mourir en étant dans ton corps, tu resterai coincé dans le mien, fit remarquer Zeleph. Cependant, il te faudra un moment pour maitriser une once de ma magie. Alors ne tente rien. Cela pourrait être dangereux.

\- Promis … marmonna Harry. »

Zeleph fixa pendant quelques secondes Harry avant de tourner vers son regard vers Natsu qui hochait la tête, puis Grey qui en faisait de même. Exactement comme il le pensait : l'Horcruxe n'était pas rattaché au corps de Harry mais à son âme. Cela pourrait être dangereux de laisser un morceau d'âme de Voldemort à l'intérieur de son corps. Il pourrait se nourrir de la magie noire qui circulait dans tout son corps en permanence, profiter de son immortalité pour se développer.

« - Natsu, murmura Zeleph en sachant que l'autre l'entendait parfaitement. Garde un œil sur Harry et l'Horcruxe à l'intérieur de lui. »

Natsu l'interrogea du regard.

« - L'Horcruxe pourrait profiter d'être dans mon corps pour se développer. Je suis désolé de devoir te demander cela après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble … Si jamais l'Horcruxe devient hors de contrôle, tue mon corps. Autrement … En le regagnant, ma conscience sera prise au piège. Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi, Natsu ? »

Natsu marmonna un vague accord bien que cette demande ne le réjouisse en rien.

« - Et dire qu'on était sur le point d'aller chercher une salle de classe vide … soupira Natsu.

\- Retiens toi deux semaines. Tu n'es pas un animal, rétorque Hermione.

\- J'aurai plutôt pensé qu'il était un sale cabot, fit Grey.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! s'exclama Natsu.

\- Hé Harry, ça te dérange si …

\- Ne faites pas des choses pareilles avec mon corps ! s'outra Harry, complètement rouge. »

Natsu soupira à nouveau et se mit à ronchonner sur deux semaines sans pouvoir toucher son frère et amant, sur le fait que c'était compliqué … Et cela ne fit que faire rougir d'autant plus Harry qui se mit à imaginer, bien malgré lui, des scènes très peu catholiques.

« - Ça fait bizarre de ne pas porter de lunettes, dit Harry en changeant de sujet.

\- Tu as une vue médiocre, commenta Zeleph.

\- Euh … Merci ?

\- Demain, tu resteras avec Natsu et Grey pendant que je serai avec Ron et Hermione, dit Zeleph. S'ils se mettent à se battre quand un professeur est dans les parages ou bien qu'ils commencent à utiliser la magie, donne leur un coup de livre.

\- Un coup de livre … ? »

Harry jeta un regard au livre accroché à sa ceinture.

« - Tous sauf celui-là, dit Zeleph en voyant son regard. Assure toi d'en avoir un sur toi tout le temps.

\- Ce n'est pas pour lire que tu as toujours un livre avec toi ? demanda Ron, soudainement nerveux.

\- Les deux. J'appelle cela faire une pierre deux coups. »

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame à laquelle Hermione donna le mot de passe. Hermione partit dans son dortoir et les garçons dans le leur. Chacun part dormir dans son lit – Harry et Zeleph devants utiliser celui de leur corps – et ils s'endormirent sans préavis.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Harry constata que cette nuit n'était pas un mauvais rêve et qu'il avait bel et bien changé de corps avec Zeleph. Bien qu'il savait qu'il allait être tranquille pendant deux semaines, il s'inquiétait des potentiels erreurs que pourrait faire Zeleph et qui pourrait ruiner sa vie. Ce n'est pas qu'il doutait de la bonne volonté du mage noir, mais une erreur était si vite arrivée. Lui-même craignait de ruiner la vie que Zeleph s'était construit.

Le moment qui risquait d'être le plus gênant au cours de ces deux semaines, Harry s'en rendit compte, c'était le moment où il fallait passer par la case « toilettes ». Se déshabiller, prendre une douche, aller au toilettes … Tout cela était quelque chose de personnel.

Bien qu'à contre cœur, Harry se rendit dans la salle d'eau du dortoir où il s'enferma et commença à retirer les vêtements qu'il a gardé la veille. Laissant une curiosité mal placée le guider, Harry se mit à regarder sous toutes les coutures le corps de Zeleph pour constater qu'il était tout simplement à couper le souffle, en comparaison du sien.

Une peau pâle qui semblait être tellement fragile, comme de la porcelaine, qu'elle pourrait se briser au moindre geste brusque. Contrairement à Grey et Natsu qui avaient des cicatrices, Zeleph n'en arborait aucune. Des bras musclé mais pas trop, juste l'idéal. Ce qui le surprenait, c'étaient les os des côtes qu'il pouvait voir à travers la peau. Zeleph était un peu trop maigre et cela ne le surprenait même pas. Natsu ne le forçait à manger qu'une fois par semaine ! Il ne savait même pas que cela était possible. D'ailleurs … Il ne ressentait aucune faim ni même une envie de boire alors qu'il était persuadé que le dernier repas de Zeleph remontait à il y a déjà quelques jours.

Harry rougit lorsqu'il réalisait que depuis tout à l'heure, il était en train de contempler le corps de Zeleph sans la moindre pudeur. Il remarqua qu'il avait oublié d'enlever le médaillon que portait Zeleph. Il se dit qu'il pouvait bien le laisser mais la curiosité prend le dessus et il ouvrit le petit clapet pour tomber sur une photographie visiblement ancienne avec quelques endroits déchirés. La photographie était légèrement noircie, comme si elle avait été prise dans un incendit. Elle représentait Zeleph et Natsu lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et Harry trouvait cela attendrissant que Zeleph se promène avec cette phothgraphie constamment avec lui. Zeleph semblait être encore plus heureux que maintenant. Ce qui intriguait le Survivant, c'était la tenue qu'arbore les deux enfants. Cela lui rappelle les tenues qu'arboraient les anciennes civilisations grecques.

Harry décida de prendre sa douche, ce qu'il fit en vitesse, ne voulant pas caresser le corps de Zeleph comme cela. Vraiment très gênant … Il s'habilla ensuite, enfilant la tenue qu'arborait Zeleph au quotidien en n'oubliant pas d'attacher la ceinture avec le livre autour de sa taille. Et à nouveau, il ne put résister à la curiosité.

Avec des gestes pleins de précaution, Harry ouvrit l'attache de l'étui du livre qu'il sortit. Il s'agissait d'un livre visiblement très ancien avec une couverture marron en cuir sur laquelle il était inscrit en lettres gothiques « END », pareil sur la tranche.

« - « END » comme dans « fin » ? se demanda Harry à haute voix. »

Harry ouvre le livre pour tomber sur la première page où il est inscrit en toute lettre « Natsu Dragnir ». Le Survivant se demande alors pourquoi Zeleph se promène avec un livre sur son frère et surtout, pourquoi avoir inscrit « END » sur la couverture au lieu de « Natsu Dragnir ». Harry lâcha l'ouvrage en sursautant quand il vit des caractères sortir du livre dans une rayon de lumière aveuglant. C'étaient des lignes. D'incroyables quantités de lignes pleines d'écrits qui lui étaient totalement inconnus. Les lettres étaient d'un noir aux constrastes violets et cela ne disait rien de bon à Harry, surtout que l'ouvrage dégageait une incroyable quantité de magie noire. Il le ressenttait au plus profond de lui. Ce livre était mauvais. Encore plus mauvais que le journal de Tom Riddle si c'était même ne serait-ce que possible.

Harry ne comprenait rien à ce qui était écrit et il n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir. Alors il se dépêcha de refermer l'ouvrage en se promettant d'en parler plus tard avec Ron et Hermione. Surtout Hermione. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait comprendre, elle, ce qui était écrit ?

Une fois fin prêt, Harry rejoignit la Grande Salle où il retrouva le reste du groupe. Il s'installe à côté de Natsu.

« - Tu manges, aujourd'hui, décréta Natsu en mettant de la nourriture dans l'assiette de Harry.

\- Aujourd'hui ? relève Hermione.

\- Vous l'avez pas encore remarqué ? Zeph mange un repas par semaine. Après, si Harry veut manger plus, tant mieux !

\- Je n'ai pas faim … marmonna celui-ci.

\- Tu manges aujourd'hui, répéta Natsu, impitoyable. Ça te donnera du courage pour la semaine ! Toi aussi tu dois manger, Zeph. Tous les jours. Sinon tu vas affaiblir Harry. »

Zeleph lui renvoya un regard blasé avant de se mettre à manger avec lenteur, à contre-coeur.

« - Je me suis coupé, constata Harry en regardant son doigt avec une plaie de quelques centimètres. Je n'ai pas mal, ajouta-t-il avec surprise.

\- Ma perception de la douleur est différente. Il faut y aller fort si tu veux ressentir un minimum de douleur.

\- Un bon coup de poing ne lui fait rien, précisa Natsu en levant un poing enflammé. Même pas une trace ! Regarde. »

Il désigna la plaie que venait de se faire Harry qui était lentement en train de se refermer, comme si la scène se passait en accéléré.

« - Que cela ne soit pas un motif pour être imprudent, ajouta Zeleph. »

Après le petit déjeuner, le groupe se rendit à leur premier cours de la journée qui n'était autre qu'un cours de Potions – heureusement pour eux. Utiliser la magie risque d'être un peu complexe, au début.

Ce fut avec joie que Harry découvrit que Zeleph avait réécrit la totalité de son livre à sa manière, un peu comme le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Ainsi, il ne ferait pas honte à Zeleph en se trompant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Natsu et lui partagaient le même livre et utilisait donc les mêmes ingrédients dont certains n'étaient même pas demandé dans la recette d'origine.

« - Tes lunettes, murmura Natsu à Harry. Zeleph met toujours ses Lunettes du Vent quand il lit.

\- Oh, ouais … Euh …

\- Poche droite intérieur, répondit le Dragon Slayer a la question muette. »

Harry chercha dans la fameuse poche et y trouve immédiatement la paire de lunettes noires. Il les enfila sur son nez et se réjouit que Zeleph les lui ait prêté une fois ou bien il aurait été surprit de constater la vitesse à laquelle il pouvait dès à présent lire.

« - Euh … Natsu ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Est-ce que Zeleph sait voler avec un balais ?

\- Non. Il préfère se téléporter. C'est plus rapide. Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Il va devoir s'occuper d'au moins deux entrainements.

\- S'il reste assit sur le balais, ça devrait aller, non ?

\- Mais tu as dit qu'il ne savait pas voler …

\- Il apprend vite. C'est un génie, tu te souviens ?

\- Je suppose que voler devrait suffire, concéda Harry. »

Du côté de Zeleph, qui se trouvait juste derrière Natsu, il s'occupait de préparer minutieusement la potion demandée. Il n'avait lu qu'une seule fois ce qui était inscrit sur le livre ainsi que les recommandations du Prince de Sang-Mêlé avant de décider de faire la potion à sa manière, comme d'habitude. C'est pourquoi il était actuellement en train de gribouiller sur un morceau de parchemin la nouvelle recette. Il partit ensuite chercher les ingrédients qu'il lui faudrait et commença sa potion.

« - Le livre n'indique pas qu'il faut utiliser du sisymbre, intervint Hermione.

\- J'en utilise pourtant.

\- C'est encore une de ces recommandations de ce faux Prince ? grinça la jeune femme.

\- C'est une de _mes_ recommandations, corrigea Zeleph.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin non plus d'une pierre de lune.

\- Comptes-tu insister encore longtemps ? Tes caquètements m'empêchent de compter. Natsu ? »

Le Dragon Slayer se retourna immédiatement en entendant Zeleph l'appeler. Il avait rapidement assimilé qu'à présent, c'était à la voix de Harry qu'il devait réagir en une fraction de seconde.

« - Un problème, Zeph ? demanda Natsu.

\- Peux-tu m'allumer une flammelle ?

\- Tout de suite. »

Natsu tendit son doigt vers la pierre que lui tendit Zeleph, la faisant s'enflammer. Zeleph remercia son amant qui lui sourit avant de retourner à son propre travail. Le mage noir jeta la pierre qui brûlait légèrement dans son chaudron. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils face à la légère douleur qu'il avait ressentit à cause du feu. Ce genre de choses ne lui faisait habituellement rien. Il fallait qu'il réapprenne à devenir mortel et cela l'ennuyait un peu, pour dire vrai.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione en le voyant fixer sa main un peu trop longtemps.

\- C'est douloureux, dit Zeleph.

\- Le feu brûle, dit Hermione en roulant des yeux. C'est le corps de Harry alors prends en soin. »

Zeleph ne répondit pas et décida plutôt de retourner à sa concoction comme si de rien n'était, à l'exaspération de Hermione.

« - Les grands esprits se rencontrent pas tout le temps, commenta Grey en se tournant vers Zeleph.

\- Il y a une différence non négligeable entre « grand esprit » et « enregistreur », commenta le mage noir en ajoutant un ingrédient dans son chaudron.

\- Laquelle ? Ils enregistrent tous les deux, de ce que je sais.

\- Un « grand esprit » apprend des concepts, les assimile puis les remanie comme bon lui semble pour en former des nouveaux à l'aide de son cerveau. Et un « enregistreur » se contente d'apprendre mot pour mot ce qui l'entends sans jamais chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment telle ou telle chose est ainsi faite.

\- Et je suppose que t'es le « grand esprit » et Hermione c'est l' « enregistreur » ?

\- En toute modestie, oui, répondit honnêtement Zeleph en jettant un coup d'oeil vers son parchemin.

\- Je te crois, acquiesça Grey en secouant la tête avec amusement. J'ai juste à regarder ton livre pour le voir. »

Grey se pencha un peu plus vers Zeleph et lui mumura, certain que Natsu entend également ce qu'ils disaient :

« - Comment on fait, pour ce soir ?

\- Nous allons faire comme d'habitude, répondit le mage noir. Toi, Natsu et moi ferons nos patrouilles habituelles. Natsu refusera de faire quoi que ce soit si je ne viens pas.

\- Tu sauras te débrouiller sans ta magie ?

\- Il me reste encore celle de Harry. Nous connaissons tous les trois tous les sorts du niveau de Poudlard. Le seul problème est que la baguette de Harry refusera probablement de m'obéir. Il faudra utiliser la magie sans baguette.

\- Si c'est que ça, tu y arriveras, décréta Grey en haussant les épaules. Après tout, t'es Zeleph. »

Ce dernier n'était pas certain que le fait d'être Zeleph soit un argument mais cela le fit légèrement sourire de voir que Grey croyait en lui.

« - Ta potion va être ratée si tu la laisses chauffer aussi longtemps, fit remarquer Zeleph en désignant le chaudron de Grey.

\- Merde … ! »

Grey retourna à son travail pendant que Zeleph en faisait tout autant.

Il remua distraitement la mixture qui se trouvait dans son chaudron, achevant ainsi son travail à l'avance, comme d'habitude. Le fait de modifier la recette permettait de réduire considérablement le temps de préparation. Cela multipliait aussi l'efficacité de la potion, bien entendu.

Leur prochain cours était celui de métamorphose et cela devrait être bien moins reposant …


End file.
